Genie In A Bottle
by pandoralily
Summary: Genie thinks she has it all, beauty, money, popularity, crazy Irish BFF, but when Genie's mother uproots the family to Japan, Genie begins to learn that things aren't always what they seem. Between crazy fangirls and weird boys, something sinister is going on, and Genie is determined to found out what. Oh! And of course being the tallest in the school doesn't help her sleuthing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Otherwise known as the day my life literally ended and no one cared."

Summary: Genie thinks she has it all, she's beautiful, popular, and has an eccentric best friend. Life is pretty great. But then, of course, her mother decides to uproot Genie and her siblings, losing everything she holds dear. But Evangeline Archer isn't any ordinary teenager! Through the twisted doors of Ouran Academy Genie begins to discover things about herself and those around her that she never could even begin to imagine.

A/N: The rating may change due to the promiscuity that is Genie Archer and her potty mouth. Also, they're a bunch of rich teenagers. Fuck shit up.

* * *

"Ugh…" was the first noise that left my parched mouth. I could smell stale alcohol and perfume mixed with a little bit of febreeze. Did someone febreeze me?

Blearily, I opened my eyes, quickly shutting them in pain as the young sun attempted to blind me. Fuck you sun. On the second – no, sorry, - _third_ try I managed to peep through my eyelids, squinting at the half dressed person next to me.

Wait, did I hook up with someone again?

A quick rub of my thighs together was enough of a confirmation. I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my face, pushing long blonde curls away and staggering to my feet.

Clutch? Where was my clutch bag? I scanned the messy room, even checking under the hot guy a slept with last night, before spying the glinting gold reflection of the sun off of the Michael Kors symbol my clutch possessed. Damn that sounded pretentious.

Anyway, I quickly checked the clutch's contents, phone, debit card, ID, money, headphones, gum, toothbrush, hand sanitiser, plasters, and finally, emergency tampon. Everything was there, _thank god_ , I have a really bad habit of losing stuff while drunk.

I spied a mirror in the corner of the large room and debated whether or not to check my appearance. Most likely, I looked like shit, even I, the beautiful and angelical Evangeline "Genie" Archer had my bad days, and that was usually after a sloppy drunk hook-up, and _always_ with guys! What is it with guys!? Usually when I screw a girl I look great, of course I tend to stay, shower, and eat.

But that's beside the point.

My phone buzzed and I quickly checked my messages, tapping the screen with manicured nails quickly.

Eight missed calls and thirteen text messages. Aw shit, I must have done something stupid again.

Most of the messages and calls were from Saoirse, my Irish best friend and partner in crime (scandal would be more accurate), a few from my sisters, and finally my mum. I sent out a mass I'm-alive-please-don't-call-the-police-again text.

After peeing in the guy's toilet I let myself out of his manor, almost tripping down the stairs in my hungover state.

I quickly dialled Saoirse's number and wrapped my fluffly black coat around myself, a studded bra, mini skirt, and black heeled boots did _not_ like the March weather.

The phone rang a few times before Saoirse's screech sounded over the line.

"What the fuck, Saoir!" I shouted, pulling the phone away from my ear, "Calm down! It's, like, 9am!" I placed the now quiet phone back to my ear.

"Sorry, sorry, but the fuck did you go?! I was so worried!"

"I hooked up with a guy, Jason I think? But it's chill, jewellery still in place and I'm alive." I grinned.

Saoirse sighed, "You idiot, I love you, but God girl you give me heart attacks. Where are you?"

"Chelsea, near that pub I started a fight in last week, you?"

Saoirse chuckled, "Literally just down the road, I can see you!"

I frowned and looked up, quickly grinning widely as I saw Saoirse's waving hand, right by the pub. We hung up.

Crushing Saoirse in a hug I spun her slim body around, her feet leaving the floor.

"Ack! Put me down ya giant!" She screeched.

I grinned cheekily, "Sorry, wanna get breakfast?" I yawned as my tummy grumbled.

Saoirse grinned, "Yeah, but not here, I don't think you're allowed back." I looked at the pub briefly, making eye contact with the bartender who looked positively murderous.

"I think you're right. I didn't even do anything too bad, and this is _Chelsea_ for God's sake! London's playground of the rich and spoilt!" I complained, walking down the road to a cute café.

Saoirse snorted, "We are the rich and spoilt, also people don't tend to see a 6'5" blonde lady _smash_ a _barstool_ against a B-list actress."

I adjusted my clutch, checking my phone again, "Yeah well, she was from _Made In Chelsea_ and you can't be racist in 2016 and _not_ expect to get wrecked."

Saoirse yawned, "Fair enough."

We walked into the café, taking our seats quickly and both ordering a full English breakfast.

"So," I began, placing my elbows on the table and propping my chin in my hand, "what exactly happened last night, paraphrased version if you please?"

Saoirse sighed heavily, "I got dumped, we went out clubbing, I sucked face and you sucked dick, started _another_ fight, and finally, woke up in weird places. Oh! You also found a fox and tried to tame him but it didn't work."

I raised an eyebrow, thanking the waitress as she set our meals before us, "I tried to tame a fox?"

" _That's_ the bit you're concerned about? Not the whole starting-another-fight thing?"Saoirse said incredulously.

"That's usual Genie behaviour, but taming foxes? I tend to stick to my army of cats." I shoved a sausage in my mouth.

Saoirse grunted around her food, "Yeah, also your make-up hasn't smudged one bit, you should write a thank you letter."

I giggled, choking on bacon before Saoirse leaned over and patted my back.

"So," I gave Saoirse my eggs, "what about Mark? You wanna talk about your break up?" I asked gently.

Saoirse shook her head, "I already cried on you about him and ate another guy. It'll hurt like a fuck-truck for a while and then it will stop."

I patted her hand, "Well, I'mma be here for you, Saoir, if, y'know, you ever need anything."

Saoirse grinned, "Genie, I know you're also into girls but I'm not, you're hot an all but you don't get me going."

I kicked her beneath the table.

"Wait, what?" I said, gammon falling from my open mouth.

"We're moving to Japan." Mum said casually as she sat across from me in the dining room.

I looked to my left, my sister Quinn sitting next to me but she merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to take a selfie, flicking her long blonde hair.

Then, I turned to my right and saw my youngest sister Beatrice smile apologetically at me, patting my hand.

Finally, I looked at the person sitting directly opposite me, my young brother Cassius. Cassi merely smiled sheepishly, his eyes drawn to the table.

"They all knew first? Why?!" I cried, stabbing my gammon.

Mum looked up, "Because you're a drama queen and your siblings aren't." I gaped like a fish but didn't retort, she was right after all.

"But, what about here! London is fantastic, why leave?!" I asked, distraught.

Mum sighed and gestured for my siblings to leave. They all practically ran out of the dining room, I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Because Evangeline," Uh oh, she used my full name, "Archer Enterprises has a strong hold in Japan and we're expanding further. All I ask is that you attend school and keep you're studies up. Maybe a get a boyfriend, you're fluent in Japanese so it's not like you're helpless." Mum fixed me with a stern look.

"Helpless? I'm six foot five and blonde! I stick out like crazy! Different enough for people to pick on!" I was so upset, I was going to have to leave London! Not to mention my friends, my life, and, god forbid, my _popularity_! Also the boyfriend thing is probably a no-go, I'm mainly into girls with a little bit of dick on the side.

"Genie," Back to the nickname, "It's not that bad, you need to learn how to take over Archer Enterprises." Oh Archer Enterprises, property management and the like. How often do I hear about AE? Every goddamn day! My mother is the business tycoon Angelica Archer, the CEO of Archer Enterprises and insanely rich matriarch of the Archer Family. Well, this branch anyway, after being disowned. That's what happen when you're privileged and get pregnant at seventeen.

So! Back to me and my dilemma!

Mum had left the dining room, leaving me to sit and stew in my shock and despair. _How dare she do this to me! This is insane!_ I thought, stomping my way up the mansion's stairs and kicking my heavy bedroom door open, thankful for high doorframes.

I flopped down on my big bed, the baby blue silk sheets felt good against my heated skin but I was fuming inside. I was so frustrated with my mum! I get why we had to go to Japan but couldn't I just stay here? I was eighteen, after all, and nearly finishing school! I'd have to resit my entire year!

Grunting, I sausage rolled my way up to the headboard of my bed and snatched my rose gold Iphone 6s off my bedside table. I quickly tapped the screen for by best friend's number.

It rang twice before Saoirse picked up, "Hey beb, what's up?"

Even the sound of her Irish brogue calmed me, "I'm moving to Japan."

Saoirse was silent for a time before she screamed.

"Ayy!" I shouted, "Fuck! Saoir! Shut the fuck up!" I threw my phone on the bed, still swearing. I waited until the screaming stopped before putting it back against my ear.

"Why the fuck are you moving?!" Saoir screeched, clearly distraught.

"Mum wants to do some more expansion in Japan. We've got a mansion in Tokyo, we're leaving tomorrow."

Saoir let out a deep sigh, "She didn't tell you sooner? To be fair I wouldn't, you probably over reacted."

"Thanks Saoir." I deadpanned.

"But like, school? What're you gonna do? And what about you're modelling and car and stuff?" She asked.

"I'm going to Ouran Academy, whatever _that_ is, and my car's being brought over. I'll still model, just, y'know, in Japan." I explained, running my hand through my long gold curls.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Saoir muttered.

I sighed again, tears filling my eyes, "I know, it's so unfair, you'll come visit me right? You've always wanted to go to Japan…"

Saoir sniffled, "Yeah, _watashi wa Saoirse desu_." She said in an overly exaggerated cute fashion.

I scrunched my nose up, "They don't really talk like that, y'know. Only in anime are people sickeningly cute."

We chatted on for a little longer before a knock on my bedroom door alerted me, I glanced out the window and noticed that it was dark out.

"Hold on, someone's at my door." I said to Saoir, lowering my phone.

"Come in!" I called and in walked Gwen, my wonderfully Welsh personal maid, with an envelope and my rather large suitcase.

Saying goodbye to Saoirse, I threw my phone on my bed and went to help Gwen, the poor dear is barely five foot, and take the envelope from her.

Gwen was a scrappy twenty-something, fresh out of the Welsh valleys and in dire need of a job, it was on a business trip that my mum brought her home and hired her as my personal maid. She's been doing a fantastic job so far.

"Miss Genie?" She asked after I opened it. I made a noise of recognition as I looked over my flight details for our private jet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll start packing. Everything's arriving the day after us, right?" I asked Gwen, throwing my suitcase on my bed and unzipping it.

"Correct," Gwen said, "do you need any help, Miss?"

I smiled at Gwen, the prospect of moving to Japan exciting me after Saoirse's pep talk. Grinning, I walked over to my walk-in wardrobe and started throwing clothes on my bed.

"Nah, I got this, you should pack too, Gwen." I grinned at her, "You're coming too, after all." Gwen giggled and bowed before leaving.

The next day found me sitting on the Archer Private Jet, two hours into the flight and stroking my cats, Shakespeare and Smoothie.

Quinn was asleep opposite me but I couldn't sleep, not only because I'd probably drop my cats, who were enjoying my manicured nails scratching them behind the ears, but I was too excited. Groaning, I stretched my arms above my head, earning a few disgruntled meows, before switching songs on my phone.

I chose _Jenny_ by the Studio Killers, and shook my bum to the rhythm, my feet tapping the floor too. Smoothie glared at me and jumped onto Quinn's lap, sticking her tail high in the air, Shakespeare merely rearranged himself.

"Genie…" Said Quinn while rubbing sleep from her eyes, "Smoothie isn't in a good mood."

"My bum had to dance, I can't help it." I grinned at her.

Quinn shot me a look, digging into her handbag on the seat beside her, and producing her bottle of coke.

"What time is it? And the date?" She asked groggily.

I yawned, "Back home it's now 8AM, in Japan it's like 4PM or something. And…" I looked at my phone, "It's the twenty-seventh of March. We start the new Japanese School year in a week." I thought that was a little silly that they start their school year in April considering the rest of the world started in September.

"You're gonna be the oldest in the school." Quinn said as she stretched her legs, Smoothie meowed in annoyance.

"Yeah, flipping year older than everyone in my class, but, like, so are you. Your only a year younger than me." I said, placing Shakespeare on his pillow underneath the table Quinn and I shared.

Quinn nodded, rearranging herself, "31st of July, 363 days younger than you."

I arched a brow, "2nd of August, it's basically a year."

"Not quite."

"Enough."

"Nope."

" _Quinivula_." I said, using Quinn's full name.

" _Evangeline_." She retorted.

" _Girls_." Mum said as she walked by.

" _Mum_!" We shouted after her.

I looked at Quinn before arranging my position to lay on the seat next to me, "Imma have a nap." I settled into my seat, creating a nest with my blanket and falling asleep, listening to Saoirse's playlist and wondering how on Earth I befriended an emo.

Japan is warm. It was midnight when we arrived and already I was sweating in high waisted-jeans and a croptop. Ugh, it was just too damn humid in this country, and not any rain in sight! That was a bonus is had against Britain.

I was exhausted but it quickly dissipated once I saw the mansion that would now be my home. It was gorgeous!

Shiny white marble with a blue and white theme! Oh! It was massive and gorgeous and I ran off to find my room. Mum said they have a gold plaque with our names on, for whatever reason, I would explore later.

After running up way too many stairs I walked through the halls of the second floor, the sunlight filtering through stained glass windows and looking at all the doors, oh! I found Quinn's room! It took a while, but further down the hallway was the last room.

Placed upon mahogany double doors was a gold plaque that read in lovely cursive "Evangeline". Well, _that_ seems a little bit over the top.

And by _fuck_ were those doors _heavy_! I'm pretty damn strong thanks to towering height and ballerina strength but damn! I wasn't expecting that! But of course, those doors led to a magnificently beautiful suite.

My signature colours, gold, white and baby blue where strategically everywhere! And of course the main room was basically a sitting room, with a plush white carpet, gold filigree wallpaper, a marble fire place and plush sofas facing a large TV, and oh! There was a balcony! It was gorgeous! Double doors, thankfully lighter, led to the actual bedroom and boy was that bed massive! A proper gold and white princess bed with a canopy and six pillows, armoire and dressing table. The dressing room was filled with designer clothes and endless shoes.

I jumped on the bed, sinking into the fluffy sheets and thanking whatever gods there were that my family is ridiculously rich.

Quickly, I sprang up from the bed at the sound of my mother's voice, even in a mansion she still bellowed like no other woman on earth.

I joined my siblings at the rail of the main staircase, overlooking the foyer and my mother, who was ordering new and old servants around.

Of course, moving to the other side of the world meant new staff had to be hired.

"Your uniforms have arrived!" Mum shouted up at us with a beaming smile.

My siblings and I were each handed a big box, "Go on! Try them on!" Mum shouted. We each walked back to our rooms, Quinn and me to the left with Beatrice and Cassius to the right.

I placed the box on the coffee table near my fire place and pushed the lid off to see a light blue blazer, a pressed white button up shirt, a black skirt that fell to my knees, white knee socks and, of course black louboutins with a two inch heel. It was classy.

I quickly dressed and joined Quinn in our walk to the amazing foyer, where mum was still directing servants around.

Only now, she was joined by two newcomers.

It was easy to tell from their traditional Japanese garb and their manners that they were also rich, and, y'know, Japanese. The man was in his forties and tall, very imposing with blonde hair and facial hair, he also looked a little angry. The woman hanging on his arm was very short, my mother towered over her, and had dark hair and kind eyes.

"Girls! And boy! Come and meet our neighbours!" My mother cheerfully called us over.

We descended the stairs in age order with me first, Quinn, Beatrice and then Cassius. The couple smiled kindly at us and instantly I knew to work my legendary Genie charm.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said in smooth Japanese, bowing deeply, "I am Evangeline Archer, the eldest."

The man looked up at me, clearly a bit shocked at my towering figure, "And you Miss Archer, I am a bit surprised at your height." He said.

I laughed lightly, "Most people are."

The woman smiled at me, taking my hand and shaking it firmly, "Our nephew is around your height, I must say, you're going to stand out a bit."

Grinning, I gestured to my siblings, "I always have, just like the rest of my family."

Quinn stepped forward first, "I am Quinivula Archer, second child of the Archer family. How do you do?" Quinn was as sweet as ever.

Beatrice came forward next, pushing her glasses up her nose flicking her brunette hair out of the way, "My name is Beatrice Archer, third child of the Archer family. It is lovely to meet you."

And finally, Cassius, my five foot brother stood next to his sister, all at least a foot taller than him. Cassi smiled beautifully, "I'm Cassius Archer, youngest child of the Archer family and only son. I am honoured to meet your acquaintance."

"Oh my!" Said the woman, "What polite children you have Miss Archer! I am Haninozuka Akiko, and this is my husband Haninozuka Yorihisa. We live in the Haninozuka Estate next door."

My sibling and I all bowed deeply, "It is a pleasure to meet you!" We said in unison. As if we haven't practised _that_ a million times.

"I see by your uniforms that you'll be attending Ouran Academy, yes?" Yorihisa said, clasping his big hand on Akiko's own, "My sons attend the high school and the middle school."

I grinned, "Yes, I'll be studying my final year at Ouran, Quinn is in her second year, Beatrice her third, and Cassius is in the middle school, despite his young age."

Yorihisa raised a brow, "Young age?"

Cassius spoke up, which is weird considering how shy he usually is around strangers, "Yes, Sir! I am ten years old but I'm very clever, I've been moved up a few years!"

Akiko giggled, "That is certainly impressive. And you, Evangeline? You'll be in your final year, with our eldest son."

Smiling charmingly again I glanced at my mother, "Of course, I'm very excited." Yes, good Genie! Charm your way through any situation! Pretend you're ecstatic to leave everything you know!

Mum smiled brightly, clasping her hands together, "You all have unpacking to do! You may leave now." We all bowed to the Haninozukas and quickly darted off to our rooms respectively.

After writing literally all I could think of in my diary and taking a _really_ nice bath in my _really_ big bathtub, I jumped into bed and cuddled by pillows, in one week I would start a new school in a new life.

I was already dreaming of what havoc I could wreak to convince mum to send me home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Also called WHY THE FUCK IS IT PINK! Also, this is how I met your mother."

A/N: Hey guys, so this is chapter 2 and I was hoping you could review and tell me what you think? I'm actually a professional writer but I've been trying to expand my writing style and genre so reviews would really help. Also, Genie talks _a lot_ , and I mean _a lot_.

Other than that, read on!

* * *

"Um, Quinn?" I asked, glancing down at my sister.

"I see it, Genie." Was her reply.

Scrunching my nose, I looked at my other siblings, who seemed equally confused, "Why would they make the building pink?" I asked.

Quinn squinted, "Maybe they liked it? C'mon, we've got to get to class."

We bid Cassi our adieus, my sisters patting his shoulder before I scooped him up in a bone crushing hug, squeezing the short boy.

"Let go, Genie!" He shouted.

"Sorry! I'll miss you, Cassi, don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Cassi sniffled, glaring at me, "I'll guess I'll have to learn then."

"Fuck off, Cass." I ruffled his hair, watching as he walked away with my sisters.

Quinn grabbed my bicep, Beatrice taking the other one, and walking down the corridors of the pink school. Oh boy! The students dived out of the way of us.

Whispers sprung up, "Who are they?" "They're really tall…" "I'm so glad I'm not straight!" I'll admit I winked at the girl who said that, making her little group burst into giggles, "They're white." Alright, calm down.

Quinn left down one corridor, following her map to her classroom while Beatrice stuck close behind me before we found her corridor.

"Alright, off you go." I said in English.

Beatrice gulped, "I don't want to." She whined.

"Why? It's just a school, Beebee." I placed my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I just," she sniffled, "I'm just nervous." She started tugging on her brown plait. I gently took her hand in mine.

"Beebee, you'll do fine, besides, it's just the first day." I smiled at her, pulling my little sister into a gentle hug, "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" She nodded before steeling herself and walking down the corridor.

I sighed, stretching my arms out and slinging my satchel over my back, and walking down the extravagant corridors again before finding the door to class 3A.

Opening the door, I smacked my head on a low hanging _thing_ , "Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my forehead. First day of school and I already have wacked my head! As if I expected anything else, but like, the doors here are so tall, why on earth would there be something, I have no idea what it was I hit, there! I mean, seriously!

My internal monologue was cut short by the teacher.

"Class! This is our new student, come and introduce yourself." Mrs Iwama said, gesturing me forward.

"Uh," I blanched for a minute before recovering my charming self, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Evangeline Archer, but you can call my Genie, Evangeline is _way_ too long." I said with a grin.

Surveying the class in front of me, the students merely gawked, before one girl spoke up.

"How tall are you?!" She practically shouted.

I grinned again, "Six foot five naturally but six foot seven with these shoes!" I lifted my foot to show the girl, pointing at my shoe.

"Takashi!" Said a small and unbelievably cute boy, "She's taller than you!" The cute boy grinned up at me warmly, "That's so cool!"

I smirked at him, "I'm taller than pretty much anyone."

"Where are you from?" Said one boy.

"London, England. Home of rain and taxes." I said, cocking my hip.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, nearly nineteen. You guys have a different school year so I'm basically repeating my last year." I complained.

The girl from earlier piped up, "Oh that sucks."

"Totally." I agreed.

The teacher clapped her hands, "Alright class, that's enough. Archer-san, could you please take the seat near Haninozuka-san?"

The little blonde boy from earlier waved his hand enthusiastically at me, pointing to the empty seat to his left, by the window.

I sighed, smiling at him in thanks and managed to stretch my legs out comfortably as Mrs Iwama started jabbering on about fractions, something I had already learned in London.

Class passed by slowly, I took notes in a weird mix of Japanese, because I had to, and English, because I wanted to, before finally the bell rang, signalling lunch.

Packing my things away I didn't notice the small arms latching around my waist from behind, moving my long hair out of the way.

"Genie-chan!" said the little blonde boy from earlier, oh damn he was _so_ cute. I like cute things, I _really_ like cute thing and by things I mean boys I could crush between my legs. This guy fit the quota perfectly.

"What's up, Haninozuka-san? You know I met your parents yesterday." I replied cheerfully, detaching the boy from my waist and greeting his tall friend, who may I remind you I had a few inches on.

The boy grinned, clutching a pink bunny toy, "You did! You're my neighbour! Also, you can call my Honey if you like!" HE turned to look behind him, waiting as the tall boy placed the shorter one on his shoulders, just like I do with Cassi sometimes, "This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori! Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Hot damn, who can say no to you, cutie?

"Sure, that would be nice, thanks." I grinned, walking next to Mori.

"You said you're from London? Are you English then?" Honey said from atop Mori's shoulders, I had to look up at him.

I grinned again, "Yeah! It's alright, a bit wet and occasionally we have to put up with the Tory Government but it could be worse. You ever been?"

Honey nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah I have! So has Takashi, haven't you?"

Mori merely nodded his head, content to let Honey talk for him.

"Takashi doesn't really talk much." Honey said.

I smirked, "I can see that."

We arrived at the dining hall and Honey hopped off of Mori's shoulders, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the lunch queue.

"The food here is great! But there's never enough cake! DO you like cake, Genie-chan?" Honey asked, getting a tray with primarily fruit and a large slice of cake. I didn't spy any vegetables on that…

I thanked the serving staff and walked with Honey and Mori to a vacant table.

"Yeah, I _really_ love cake, I also _really_ love my fast-metabolism and obsession with dance." I shoved a maki roll in my mouth, looking around.

Honey laughed lightly, it was a really nice sound, "You have really good Japanese, Genie-Chan, where did you learn it?"

I swallowed some more food, "My mum insisted I learn, she's been planning to expand her business into Japan for years."

"What does your mum do?"

"She's the CEO and founder of Archer Enterprises, the property management business, it's actually one of the reasons I'm here in Ouran. She and the guy who owns the school are business partners." I said casually, drinking from my apple juice.

Honey paused eating, raising an eyebrow, "Tama-chan's dad?"

I glanced at him, "No clue who that is, sweetie."

The small boy grinned at me, looking at Mori, "Then we'll have to introduce you! We're all in the Host Club together! You should visit after school!" Man, he's enthusiastic. Also, that's probably gonna be my favourite word around the excitable blonde.

Glancing up I noticed Beatrice chatting with a few girls from her class. She smiled at me and waved, a signal that she's okay. I smiled back and nodded, guess I didn't need to intervene.

"Maybe, Honey, I've still got a lot to do after school right now. I only moved here about a week ago." I said smiling at the boy and quickly checking the messages on my phone.

Honey smiled, undisturbed at my not so subtle hint at 'no'. "That's okay Genie-chan, you can come tomorrow! Can't she, Takashi?"

"Ah." Said Mori, nodding.

"Thanks guys." I had a few messages, all from Saoirse. And also sent regardless of the time difference, of course she wouldn't care about sleep.

Honey grinned, "I like your phone case, Genie-chan! It's so cute!"

Chuckling, I moved my phone to give him a better look at the case, "Thanks, it's diamante and rose gold." And had a picture of a black cat on it.

"Here!" Honey shouted, rummaging around in his bag, "I'll give you my number! That way we can still talk while not at school." Or, you know, not literally next door to one and other.

"Thanks, sweetie." Honey quickly typed his number into my phone, putting a bunny emoji right next to his name, and did the same to his phone with my number but with a genie lantern next to my name. As if I hadn't seen _that_ before.

The bell rang, signalling end of lunch.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I need to go to the bathroom." I said, placing my tray in on the conveyer belt to the kitchen.

Honey nodded and grinned, jumping onto Mori's shoulders and the two left to go to class.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair and walking into the girls' bathroom, it was a very nice bathroom.

Quickly, I entered a stall and was just about to pee when I heard someone in the stall next to me.

"Shit, of all days to forget a tampon…" The voice muttered, clearly annoyed.

I rummaged around in my satchel and smiled once I saw my ever-present spare tampon.

"Here," I said, reaching underneath the stall dividers and handing the girl the tampon, "I have a spare for you."

"Thank you! You're a life savour."

I giggled, "You're welcome." And then continued peeing.

Leaving the stall, I walked over to the fancy sinks and saw the door of the stall to the left of the one I was in open. A girl? A boy? Oh, who cares. Anyway, the person left the stall and started washing their hands next to me.

"Thanks for that, seriously, I don't know what I would have done." They rubbed the back of their neck.

I grinned at them, "It's chill, I always carry spare for others, I'm Archer Evangeline by the way, but call me Genie, of class 3A."

The person peered up at me, "Wow, you're tall."

Laughing I started to dry my hands, "Yeah, that's what everyone says. 6'5" and still growing."

The person laughed too, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, class 1A."

"Nice to meet you, Haruhi-chan. But we should get going." I said, holding the door open for her. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's a girl as she's in the girl's bathroom, even if her messy hair, glasses, and poor clothing suggest otherwise.

Haruhi smiled, "Thanks, Senpai."

"No problem." I smiled.

Together, Haruhi and I walked down the corridors of Ouran Academy, a few other students bustled around too.

"Hey, Senpai? Can I ask you something?"

I looked at Haruhi, she seemed a little apprehensive and reminded me of Beatrice a little, "Sure."

Haruhi frowned, "You're rich, right?" I nodded, "Then why are you so…so…nice?" she trailed off, clearly careful of trying not to offend me.

I smiled at her, "I had a different upbringing. My mum was disowned when she fell pregnant with me and so I was raised as a commoner until I was about ten, that's when her business _really_ took off, and overnight became really affluent." I explained.

Haruhi smiled, "I get it. Most people here have been raised like they're the centre of the world. I don't think they understand that the whole world is much bigger than them."

"I agree, you don't really understand a situation until you've lived it. I've been poor, middle class, and, finally, upper class. They can't really compare but I honestly, people who say that 'money doesn't buy happiness' clearly haven't had to choose between eating or electricity." I said, Haruhi smiled broadly, probably glad that someone understands their privilege, "Money may not buy happiness directly but it sure can enable you to find it."

We stopped at the door of 1A.

Haruhi grinned at me, "It was nice meeting you, Genie-Senpai. I'll see you around, yeah?"

I grinned back, bowing to her, "I sure hope so, see you later, Haruhi-chan." I waved goodbye and left for my own classroom, just up two flights of stairs. Joy.

Class passed by quickly this time, Honey was a wiz at maths. His pen was practically on fire and I swear I couldn't even _see_ the nib touch the paper. And Mori was as stoic as ever, occasionally discussing a question with Honey but overall silent.

Maths ended and I jumped up from my chair, excited to get onto my next class, and one of my elective classes, English Creative Writing. Easy? Oh yes. Enjoyable? Definitely. Literally the most likely class I'll pass with minimal effort? Probably.

It was small my class, and mainly comprised of English speakers, obviously. Two white kids, including me, a few Eurasians, and finally, two Japanese kids. So about ten of us in total.

It was perfect and I loved it.

The whole class was a breeze! I've been writing stories since I was very little and boy did I get this class instantly! My charisma, world/life experience, extensive reading, and unabashed love of myself left a brilliant first impression on Miss Jackson who already was planning on buying my first novel. Which is great, in my personal opinion.

Anyway, class ended with the homework to write a short essay on ourselves, which is easy-peasy, and gather books on the reading list.

I walked to the front gates of Ouran Academy, searching for my siblings visually, and spying the valet.

I had driven my unbelievably beautiful white and gold Rolls Royce over here with siblings in tow, or at least until mum sorts out our limo or Quinn passes her driving test. Personally, I'd rather be in the limo.

The whispers started up again, people were staring at me and my staggering height (who could blame them?), and finally one girl dared approach me.

"Um, excuse me? Senpai?" Senpai? Does she already know me?

I smiled at her, adjusting my bag, "Yeah? What's up?"

The girl blushed prettily and looked to her friends for support, I glanced over and noticed some dark haired, glasses wearing boy write hastily in a black notebook. I frowned, I have a little black notebook too but mine was filled with naughty things, what's in his?

The girl looked me again, and instantly, I smiled charmingly at her.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" She giggled at the nickname.

"I was just wondering if you'll be coming to the Host Club?" she said.

Host Club? Didn't Honey say something about that? "Maybe tomorrow, I'm a bit busy right now. What's your name?"

The girl giggled again, her dark hair bouncing slightly, "Kanazuki Aiko, from class 2A, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed lowly.

Gently, I raised her by her shoulders so she was looking me in the eye, "I assure you, Aiko-chan, that the pleasure is all mine." I swear it was in that moment that Aiko had steam coming out of her ears and her face went as red as a fire truck.

I grinned at her, "I'm Archer Evangeline of class 3A." I bowed to her, smiling cheekily. I'm pretty sure her friends had to carry her away from me. Oh yeah, being bisexual is flipping fantastic.

"Alright, Genie, stop flirting with the girls." Said Quinn, in English, walking but from behind me.

I grinned at her, "But it's so fun, Quinivula! You should try it." I said.

The mock-laughed, "I'm straight, _Evangeline_. I could suggest you try it but I know you have and it wasn't your cup of tea."

"Is anything my cup of tea?" I joked.

Quinn smiled, "Only green tea, you don't even like Earl Grey. Who doesn't like Earl Grey?" She sounded so confused and heartbroken, poor Quinn.

"What are you two arguing about now?" And there's Beatrice, ready to ruin our fun. Just kidding, Beatrice couldn't ruin anything even if she turned up naked, covered in M&Ms to Easter dinner. As if she would ever do that.

I grinned at her as we all piled in my car, a silent Cassi in tow, "Nothing, I saw a pretty girl." I said.

Cassi rolled his eyes, tinkering with some little robot thing, "You _always_ see a pretty girl."

I glanced at him in the mirror, "Don't get oil on my seat, yeah? This car is my baby." Cassi rolled his eyes again, biting his lip as he continued to tinker.

"How was school anyway, guys?" I asked my siblings.

Beatrice smiled, "I made some friends, excelled in business studies, and met a cute boy."

I frowned, "This cute boy didn't happen to have a tall friend whose shoulders were his permanent seat did he?"

Quinn stopped fiddling with her phone, "I saw those two as well, they're in your class, aren't they, Genie?"

"Yeah," I said, "The blond one is our neighbour."

Beatrice leaned forward, "Seriously? Oh! I also met Haruhi Fujioka! The scholarship student." I perked up at that, "He seemed a little shy." He?

I snorted, "Beebee, _you're_ a little shy." Haruhi doesn't seem too bothered about her appearance but maybe she wanted people to think she's a guy? Or maybe she's androgynous?

"But not like Fujioka-san. He's in my class, so are the Hitachiin twins. You've modelled some of their mother's clothes, right Genie?" Beatrice said, leaning forward and grasping my seat.

"Yeah a bit, what about you Quinn? Cassi?" I asked, turning a corner.

Quinn nodded, still fiddling with her phone, "I met Mr Suoh's son. He's in my class." I blinked inn surprise, isn't that the boy Honey wanted me to meet?

"He hot?" Alright Cassi, you and you're budding sexuality need to calm down, you're _ten_.

Quinn grinned, "Yeah, gorgeous! But too dramatic." She eyed me slyly, "You'd be perfect for each other, Genie."

I snorted, "Too much drama, I can't have anyone steal my spotlight."

My siblings laughed, "So Cassi? You?" I asked him.

Cassi frowned, "My teacher's an idiot and I made a friend. He's called Satoshi Morinozuka."

Morinozuka? Like Takashi Morinozuka? Is everyone in this school related or something?

"That's cool. And remember, Cassi, that _everyone_ is an idiot compared to you. They didn't bother you for being so young."

Cassi shook his head, "No, I think they're intimidated that I fixed the equation on the board and outsmarted my teacher. I got told off."

I grinned, "That's my boy, don't let anyone limit you, Cass!"

I pulled into the gravel driveway, cruising around the fountain in the middle of the drive before stepping out of the car, handing my keys to Alejandro, our valet.

"Take good care of her, Andro, I won't forgive you if she's harmed." I warned.

Alejandro clutched his heart, "Miss Genie! As if I would ever harm a car as beautiful as she!" He got in the car and drove off, leaving me snickering.

Gwen took my bag, she always gets excited because she can use the dumbwaiter to send it upstairs, and I walked to mum's office.

I knocked one, then twice, then thrice, before she finally told me to come in.

Mum's office was big and grand, with plush seating and a roaring fireplace to the right of her large oak desk, surrounded by cabinets and bookcases. Everything was organised meticulously, right down to the carefully arranged pencils on her desk.

"Mum?" I called.

She waved me closer, a broad smile on her pretty face.

"How was school, Genie?" She asked as I settled in an armchair, trying to fold my long legs beneath me before settling on stretching out instead. Normal human furniture was not made for me.

"It was good, I made some friends and promised to check out a club tomorrow." I said with a grin.

Mum smiled back, "Good, I'll be having a meeting with the chairman tomorrow after work, so don't wait up to eat. Mrs McAlistair will be sorting the mansion out for a party on Saturday, I expect you to be on your best behaviour, alright?" She eyed me critically.

Mum knew about my ridiculous partying habits, the ones were she, luckily, has never had to bail me out of jail, and she also knew about my exasperating unending amount of dancing energy. She was attempting to be subtle but I got the message loud and clear; don't go crazy and _behave_.

I nodded, smiling, "Of course, I won't get involved with anything." I said.

Mum smiled gently, "You're a good daughter, Genie. Even with the life I made you live, I'm glad you're growing up well."

I faltered a little, I never knew what to say when mum got all sentimental with me. Exasperated and annoyed I could deal with, but whenever she was sentimental or disappointed? Nope, no way.

"Don't worry, I know when I've had enough." I tried to calm her.

She sighed, "I know, but after everything that happened with Angelina-" I cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about that, mum, no offense, but it's still…y'know…" I shrugged, suddenly finding the embroidery on the Persian rug _very_ interesting.

She smiled sadly, straightening a pen, "I know, I'm sorry, Genie."

I smiled at her, "It's fine, but I've got homework, see ya later."

"Wait!" Mum shouted just as I was walking out the door.

I popped my head back in, "Huh?"

Mum waved me over again, "I've got a list of clubs that you and the others should enjoy, will you join one?"

Will I join one? Mum was giving me what I refer to as the do-as-I-say-or-I'll-call-your-grandmother-andforce-you-to-talk-to-her look. It's terrifying.

In split second of panic, my grandmother is a horrifically dreadful woman, I spoke "I'm already joining a club!"

Mum raised a brow, "You are?"

Nope, I hadn't even looked at the list of extra-curricular activities.

"Yeah!" I lied.

"Alright, which one?"

Damn, I don't know, what clubs do they have!?

It was as if the heavens themselves had opened, angels were singing and I could practically feel God's light shining on my skin as I praised myself for quick thinking.

"I'm joining the Host Club."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Otherwise known as "Host club or escort service?"

* * *

Okay, so I have until Saturday until mum throws this housewarming party with important people and a lot of things can go wrong.

If I fuck this up I'll either die or she'll send me back to London.

Perfect.

Or rather, not-perfect. This is a gamble but then again desperate times call for desperate measures. And I'll have to build it up in secret, if she thinks anything is wrong then operation 'Send Genie back to London' will be over before it begins.

I can do this, and I know exactly how.

A Host Club is something that we don't have in Britain, it is, essentially a mild form of escorting/prostitution. This would be pure scandalous for the heir of Archer Enterprises to involve herself in, meaning she would have to be taken away to a country without Host Clubs or Host Cafes. Yes! This is a risk, I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, but I'm willing to do anything.

Saoirse could never survive London without me.

I was in maths again, not paying attention _again_ to whatever the teacher was drivelling on about. I had promised Honey I would visit the Host Club after school and that was what I was going to do, and then, I would find a way to join.

From what I had gathered, to join the Host Club was by invitation from either the President or Vice President only, and the only let boys join. _So far_.

I was going to be the first female host.

Suck my balls school, you can't stop Evangeline Archer from getting what she wants!

Of course to join I would need a plan of action. I would need to observe what they do and then, y'know, out do them.

Simple in theory but in practise? I had a feeling it would be a lot more difficult.

* * *

"C'mon, Genie-chan!" Ah, the soothing sound Honey shouting in glee, "It's club time now!" Yeah.

"Music room three, yeah? I'll meet you there, I forgot to give my brother his medication." Honey nodded with a grin and mounted Mori's shoulders again.

"See you there!" He shouted as Mori took off.

I went in search of Cassi, he really had forgotten his medication and I really had forgotten to give it to him.

Ouran is big, by the way, massive really. I know it had a boarding aspect to it so I shouldn't really be surprised but usually private schools were smaller than public ones, despite the bigger budget they had.

Cassi was by the front gates, looking around frantically for me.

"Hey Cass!" I shouted, waving his med box in the air. I saw him release a breath of relief before taking the box and quickly hugging me.

"Thanks, Genie, I thought I lost it." I grinned, wrapping my arms around him.

"Nah," I said, "just forgot it. See you later, yeah? I'm checking out a club."

Cassi nodded, walking off to the limo, it had arrived, that my sisters were climbing into. I watched as the sleek black limo sped off out of Ouran's gates and into the Tokyo streets.

Sighing, I quickly walked passed a giggling gang of girls, once again winking at them, and up to music room three in the north hallway of the south wing. It was quite a trek, I won't lie, and even my ballerina legs were tired by the time I got there.

The doors were golden and pink, a theme that the school seems to favour, and I carefully pushed a door open, mindful of the low hanging flower that were there for some unknown reason. Flowers? Seriously?

"Welcome, princess." Said a very nice voice.

Immediately, I was bombarded with a billion rose petals. They were everywhere! What the fuck! I even ate one, by accident of course. I don't tend to eat flowers voluntarily.

The guy that was shoving a rose in what he probably assumed was my face had his eyes closed. Oh man, when they open he's going to be so shocked.

And shocked he was! I watched with a smirk as he realised that he was basically presenting my breasts with a rose.

"Princess!" He shouted in shock, his facing turning such a red that even a tomato would be jealous. Damn that was a clichéd sentence.

I laughed merrily, taking the rose from his fingers before presenting back to him, "Thank you kind sir, but as you can clearly see, I'm no ordinary princess." With a quick wink he was gone, and fell to the floor in shock, immovable.

"Alright then." I said, stepping over the downed dude and immediately was attacked in a flying hug by a blond ball of excitement.

"Honey-chan!" I shouted, hugging him back, laughing before placing him on the floor.

Honey grinned, "You came, Genie-chan!" Aww! He was so happy to see me!

"I did promise you." I said.

I heard a crash from behind me and was instantly accosted my two very identical, very ginger twins. They grabbed my hands and started prancing around in a circle, causing me to turn too.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said casually.

"You're a giant!" Said one.

"Yeah! How tall are you?!" Said the other. Are these guys like Thing 1 and Thing 2? Because I read the Cat in the Hat and this can't end well.

I laughed, "6 foot 7 in these shoes, 6'5" naturally."

The twins let go of me immediately, dropping to the floor to survey my footwear.

"Christian Louboutin!" They shouted in unison.

I grinned at them, "My feet are so big that he designs most of my shoes personally." It's so much easier now than spending a million years looking for a single shoes that would fit.

"You scared the boss." Thing 1 said, staring at the guy who was still lying on the floor.

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, well, he should know that not every girl is itty bitty and tiny. My sisters and I certainly aren't."

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru and-" Thing 1 said.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru!" Thing 2 said.

"We're the mischievous type!" They said together, smirking at me sexily. Aw, but they're just lil babies!

I grinned at them, glancing around the others in the room, I really only didn't know glasses guy, rose guy, and the really short cute one with brown hair.

"I am Archer Evangeline, at your service!" I bowed deeply with a flourish.

"Archer," Hikaru started.

"Evangeline?" Kaoru finished.

I grinned, "Yeah, my sister Beatrice is in your class, and occasionally I model for your mother."

"She is also the heir and eldest child of Archer Angelica, the CEO and founder of Archer Enterprises." I raised a brow at glasses guy, he bowed to me and offered his hand, "Ootori Kyoya of class 2A, a pleasure to meet you."

I shook his hand firmly, "Like-wise, you're in 2A? With Archer Quinn?" I asked, she hadn't mentioned him.

Kyoya smiled pleasantly but it was clearly for show, "Indeed, your sister I presume?" I nodded.

Rose guy seemed to gain life once more and dashed over to us, "You're Quinn-san's sister?" It was then that this guy's identity clicked in my head, Tamaki Suoh, the chairman's son.

I grinned at him, "Yes, I'm in 3A with Honey-chan and Mori-san."

Honey jumped at me again in another hug at the mention of his name, "Genie-chan is super tall! The girls love her!" He yelled, cuddling his bunny, Usa-chan I think?

Kyoya was writing on a clipboard, "So I've noticed, you seem draw a lot of attention to yourself, Genie-Senpai."

Grinning I flung my hair over my shoulder, "Kind of hard not to with my height. May as well make the most of it."

"Indeed." Kyoya said, "Please excuse us, club is about to start."

"Genie-Senpai?" Oh I recognised that voice, it was Haruhi!

I peered over as Haruhi came walking over to us, but this person did _not_ look like Haruhi. The Haruhi I knew had messy hair, thick glasses and dressed terribly. But this one?

This Haruhi was beautiful. Her hair was brushed, glasses gone, and she wore the boy's uniform of Ouran Academy, clearly someone had a makeover.

"Hi Haruhi-chan, what're you doing here?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "I didn't expect to see you here, I'm part of the Host Club." She said, frowning slightly. Did she not like the club?

I frowned too, "But, you're a girl?"

Oh man I shouldn't have said that. It was like a dam had opened and hell had frozen over all at one, every one of the boys turned to look at me, panic, fear, and _murder_ in their eyes.

"Should I not know that?"

Five minutes later found me tied to a chair in what appeared to be a changing room of sorts, Hikaru and Kaoru were glaring at me, Honey was eating cake with Mori, Tamaki was freaking out and Kyoya was writing something in his black book again.

It was chaos, and I was getting board, also, weren't they supposed to open ten minutes ago.

"Guys, it's not that big a deal, I don't care who knows if I'm a girl or not." Haruhi said, the only sane one of the bunch.

"How can you say that!?" Tamaki shouted, "If Genie-Senpai reveals your secret then you can't be part of the host club anymore!" He was so overreacting, even by my standards.

"I'm not going to reveal her secret though?" I said in confusion, why would I do that? There is literally no point?

"Besides," I carried on, "why does Haruhi-chan need to pretend to be a boy anyway?" They all went silent at that, even Tamaki gaped like a goldfish.

Haruhi, ever the calm one, spoke up, "Because I broke an 8 million yen vase and they're blackmailing me."

I couldn't help it, the situation was so ridiculous, I knew Haruhi was a commoner, and I also knew that she couldn't pay of her debt, which in itself is kinda sad but damn that is a weird situation to be in. I burst out laughing.

Full on wheezing and snorting and everything. IT was so unattractive but this bitch did not give a single flying fuck.

"That's what this is about? Can someone untie me please?" I asked, between the tears, Haruhi answering my prayers and loosening the twins' knots.

"Well, what now?" Hikaru said.

"She knows about Haruhi." Kaori finished for his twin.

Honey smiled, "Genie-chan won't tell anyone, she has a good heart." I assure you Honey my heart is nowhere _near_ as good as my vagina, and the latter gives out more love anyway.

"Well," Kyoya began, walking to us all and rifling through his black book, "this settles in nicely coincidentally with what I have planned." Well that's ominous, thanks Kyoya.

Tamaki looked confused, "What do you have planned?"

Kyoya smiled at me again, "Genie-Senpai, would you like to join the host club?" Uh oh, I recognise that tone of voice, it was the same one mum used on my last night, to get me to agree to stuff regardless of my disposition of the thing.

I grinned, it seemed that my plan was falling into action with minimal effort.

"What would I do?" I asked.

Kyoya glanced at his book, "You would be just like the rest of us, a host, and our first female host." I pretended to consider the offer for a second.

"Okay, I'm in."

I was sitting at a table, drinking coca-cola, and chatting to a very familiar face.

"So," began, smiling flirtingly, "what brings you to Host Club, Aiko-chan?" Yep it was the girl who talked to me yesterday by my car.

Aiko was blushing, already I had amassed a small gathering it seemed, Kyoya was pleased so that must be good.

"When I asked if you'd come I didn't think you were a host, Genie-Senpai!" She squealed.

I laughed heartily, winking at her, "It wasn't my original intent," lies! "But it seemed like a good idea."

She grinned, her friends were here too, Miwa and Hanako, I think, "So what's your type then?" She asked me, all of them leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

I balked. Type? What?

A crash sounded and I glanced up, looking at Tamaki who had dramatically run over to the scene, he was weird but damn that boy was fun!

Tamaki wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I was sitting so he was taller than me, and clutched me, one arm in the air.

"It is tragic!" He exclaimed, "My dear sister Genie-senpai hasn't got a type yet!" Sister? What?

Multiple gasps sounded around the room from multiple sources. I looked around in concern as Honey bounced up to me.

"I think Genie-chan is the pretty type!" He shouted, latching onto my arm.

"Not quite." Kyoya said.

"Hey! I'm beautiful, thank you very much!" I shouted back at him.

Kyoya merely smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ladies," he addressed the girls at my table, "Why is it you requested Genie-Senpai?"

Aiko bit her lip, thinking for a second, "Well, she's really cool, and nice, but she's got a dangerous vibe!"

Miwa giggled, "Yeah!" she shouted, "Genie-Senpai is foreign too! That's really interesting and she's funny and laid-back."

Hanako grinned, "She's also got a kick-ass car and is so sweet to her little brother! I saw her giving him the medication he forgot earlier! It was so sweet, she picked him up in a spinning hug!" Damn Hanako was enthusiastic! She full on was making exaggerated hand gestures and everything.

I leaned back in my chair, shrugging, "I'm a big sister, it's what I do."

Tamaki snapped his finger, I could _almost_ see the lightbulb go off in his head.

"I got it!" He dramatically pointed his finger at me, "My dear big sister is the Cool Big Sis type!"

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, eyeing us, "According to the research I've done there is a mutter better type that suits, Genie-senpai."

"Research? Kyoya-kun, are you stalking me?" I asked slyly, smirking away, "You haven't even bought me dinner yet." I winked at him.

Kyoya smirked but ignored my comment, "The type that you should be, is the Good Bad Girl."

Hikaru scoffed, "Good Bad Girl?"

"Yeah, no way." Kaoru agreed.

"Genie-senpai is _way_ too nice for that." They said in unison.

I snorted in laughter at the absurdity of it, " _That's_ because you don't know me yet." I smirked at the twins, "The amount of places I'm banned from in London is reaching an all-time high." I laughed.

Kyoya smiled pleasantly, "They refer to her as a 'menace that refuses to cease in the company of respectable clients'." He frowned at his computer quickly before returning to a neutral expression. What did he just read?

"Menace?" Tamaki whirled around to me, "What has my darling sister been doing!?" I couldn't work out if he was appalled as he seemed or if he was overreacting.

"I agree, Tamaki-kun, I'm not nearly as bad as they make me out to be!" I exclaimed, clutching my heart.

The girls crowded around me, consoling my supposedly wounded pride. Yeah right, I'm worse than the establishments say I am. At least I'm sanitary, this ho hos responsibly.

Tamaki let a breath out, grinning once more, "Of course not! They must be exaggerating!" I cringed internally, I didn't really like deceiving people but I genuinely a good person and would never intentionally harm another individual unless they deserved it.

Honey was still clutching my arm, "So Genie-chan is the Good Bad Girl type then?" he said, but damn boy, the way he looked at me when he said that was less than innocent. Did anybody else see that look in his eyes? That's the same one I have when I'm out on the prowl.

Kyoya nodded, "Indeed, it is official then, Genie-senpai is the Good Bad Girl type!" he declared.

I grinned, "Fabulous!" I clapped my hands excitedly, "Now back to work before Kyoya declares us _all_ in debt." They all flittered off.

Kyoya smirked at me, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Genie-senpai."

I saluted him.

* * *

It was pretty much like this for the next few weeks, and I was _still_ no closer to getting back to London.

Basically, I dedicated my life to a few different things, school, writing, ballet, host club, and finally, fucking around with Tamaki. Oh boy did we get on like a house on fire.

There was one particular thing that Quinn forgot to mention about Tamaki and that is that he is so easy to influence and he's dramatic and basically the male, less slutty, version of me. We get along so well!

Of course I made friends with the others quickly and soon enough I found myself a bit more reluctant to go through with my whole get-mum-to-send-me-back-to-London plan. The boys were silly, at best, and crazy at worst, but damn, I loved it.

"Wait," I said, crossing my arms and cocking my hip, "physical exams? That's what you guys are worried about?"

Yes, I had just walked into the host club room and already drama was afoot. As if I expected anything less.

"Genie-chan!" Aaand here come the flying blond ball of excitement.

I braced myself as Honey thumped straight into me, climbing on my back and wrapping his little legs and arms around me, placing a very gentle peck on my cheek and smiling broadly.

Nothing was ever boring with the host club, they're a bunch of weirdos but I gotta admit, I find them quite…admirable. Last week we had a party, and helped this girl Kanako and the teacup guy get together. Also Haruhi had her first kiss with Kanako Kasugazaki, by accident of course. I'm pretty sure Haruhi is straight, she never goes along with my friendly flirting. Oh! And another thing! How on earth is a kiss on the cheek passionate?!

But yeah anyway, back to the current dilemma.

We had just finished hosting with the cherry blossoms, and I was quizzed about English antiques and Covent Garden for some reason, it was then that Tamaki realised that the twins spend more time with Haruhi, and of course, he overreacted.

Oh! I also found out that Kyoya's been taking sneaky pictures of us! I asked if he had any naughty ones but he just smirked and walked away _again_. I swear nothing gets to that guy.

And Honey gave me green tea which was nice, also, that guy is nowhere near as innocent as people think. He flirts back and understands _all_ my dirty jokes.

Anyway, back to me and the problems that I will no doubt be involved in.

"Beware the physical exam, Haruhi. Nothing is as scary as being poked by a doctor." I said ominously, leaning over a fake Haruhi her with claw-fingers. What? She wasn't there at the time.

Tamaki was off in the corner having a fantasy again, a deep blush on his pale face, as I watched with Honey and the twins.

"He must be having a great daydream!" Honey said.

Hikaru glanced at Honey, "He's kinda creeping me out."

I snorted, drawing their attention, "Lord only knows what kind of _daydream_ he's having, hope it's just not one of mine."

They burst out laughing, innuendos are my speciality and Honey nudged my hip a little sniggering slightly.

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki seemed to have noticed us, "This is all part of my strategy, while you've wasted time blinded by jealousy I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." He sighed happily, practically sparkling.

Tamaki stretched his arms wide, "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy where Haruhi and I are the main characters," Is he serious? "So that means we're love interests."

"Yeah, well then what're we?" The twins deadpanned.

Tamaki flourished around dramatically, pointing at us, "You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast." He drew a line on the ground between us, "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

I snorted, "What about me? I'm a girl."

Tamaki looked pensive for a moment before snapping his fingers, "You, Genie-senpai, are obviously the female friend of Haruhi's that helps her realise her love for me!"

"You gotta be kidding me." The twins said blandly.

Hikaru eyed Tamaki, "Hey, listen boss."

"I don't think you get it," said Kaoru.

Honey piped up, holding Usa-chan, "If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl," he sounded so concerned, bless him, "then she won't be in the Host Club anymore."

Tamaki turned pale, speechless.

"Well, why not?" I said, gaining they're attention, "I'm a girl and I'm part of it."

Kyoya was quick to answer, as always, "You're a special case, our one time offer only."

Honey continued, "But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Oh Honeybun that is so sly, I see what you're doing here.

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru said, "She must have been pretty popular with all the boys."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose while horror dawned on Tamaki's face, "According to my investigation," stalking, "report someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month."

Kaoru smirked, "Oh I see, so the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

Damn these boys are good, they're trying to change Tamaki's mind about girly-Haruhi and keep her as boyish-Haruhi so she can stay in the club. Their smart.

Hikaru smirked then glancing at Kaoru, "But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long."

That did it! Tamaki blew up!

"No way!" He cried.

The door opened and in peaked Haruhi, "Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."

She was immediately accosted by a very intense Tamaki.

"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret, no one will know that you're really a girl at tomorrow's physical exams!" She looked freaked out, "So please still stay our beloved secret princess!"

Haruhi blinked once. Haruhi blinked twice. "Sure."

Kyoya was writing in his book again, Honey looked determined, like when he sees a really big cake, Mori was stoic, and the twins? The twins looked a little annoyed.

Hikaru said, "You know I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt over her."

Kaoru nodded, "That settles it!"

They wheeled out a whiteboard really quickly, like, seriously quickly, I didn't even _move_ and then BAM! There it is!

Scribbled across it was a plan of attack to keep Haruhi's gender safe. Because, y'know, if someone walks in at this exact moment then that wouldn't be a dead giveaway.

"Listen up squad members!" Tamaki said seriously, "At tomorrow's physical exam, position yourselves in formation A, and then, wait for your orders!"

Honey started clapping while the twins saluted simultaneously, Kyoya jotted something down.

"Yes Sir!" said Hikaru.

I slyly glanced at the twins, catching Hikaru's eyes, "Y'know Tamaki, wouldn't it be a good idea if someone took Haruhi's place?"

Hikaru and Kaoru caught on instantly, smirking with me, "She's right, boss, it would."

I grinned, crossing my arms, "But it couldn't be just anyone. Someone noble, who could easily charm any woman, the nurses do chatter, y'know. Do know anyone capable, twins?"

The twins smiled at me, wrapping their arms around my waist on either side, "You know, Genie-senpai, you're so clever." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "and I think we know just the man for the job." We all looked at Tamaki, who seemed to get the hint.

"I will do it!" He declared, fist bumping the air.

There was silence as I stared at Haruhi, watching the cogs turn in her head before everything seemed to click into place.

"I've got it!" she said, "You guys are worried that if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." Aw she looked so pleased with herself. But no, Haruhi, that's not why they're worried.

She started muttering to herself then, staring out the window.

The twins and Tamaki all sweat dropped, clearly not understanding how Haruhi could be so dim.

"Well," she said, "guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back."

I couldn't stop it, it just came out of my mouth and I'm pretty sure I gave Tamaki either whiplash or a boner, "I can think of one."

The twins cackled and Honey giggled again, biting his lips. Even Kyoya gave a little smirk, but Tamaki? Tamaki blushed like he'd just seen erotica for the first time. And I know for a matter of fact that he must have seen it before with the internet in this day and age.

Haruhi started laughing about her situation.

The twins turned to their valiant leader, "Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!" They exclaimed.

Tamaki grunted, "Why did we get stuck with such a difficult heroine!?"

He suddenly spun away, pointing at Haruhi dramatically, "Are you saying that you hate being a host?! That you hate this club?!"

Haruhi looked pensive again, "To be honest, I have to say yes."

And there goes Tamaki, looking like a kicked puppy again. He went to his moping corner, you could practically see the dark cloud that surrounded him.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck, "I mean you guys aren't bad, at least Genie-senpai isn't," I grinned at her, "but if turns out I'm a girl then there's nothing I can do, y'know?"

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said.

Koaru nodded, "Well, before we do anything else we have to find a way to motivate her."

"Fancy tuna." Was that Mori? Yeah, that was Mori. Damn he understands this girl's brain, Haruhi went stiff as a board, no doubt thinking about fancy tuna.

From his sulking corner, a wild Tamaki appeared, "Oh that's right, you didn't get a chance to eat the fancy tuna during last episode's party," we aren't a TV series, Tamaki, "did you?" Okay that was creepy, he looked really creepy as he said that.

The others caught on instantly.

"Did you hear that?" Hikaru said, "Never eaten fancy tuna before, isn't that awful?"

Kaoru held a hand to his mouth in shock, "Wow, talk about a difficult childhood."

Honey gazed at Usa-chan sadly, "If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, then she could eat all kinds of yummy things when she wants!"

I sighed forlornly, "But it's too late, Haruhi has already decided she doesn't care about the Host Club."

Ooooh, Haruhi is flustered! "What are you talking about, don't be silly," that is literally our specialisation, "just 'cause I'm poor and never had it doesn't mean I'm much of a glutton that go on fooling everyone about my gender to try some fancy tuna." And then she faked laugh, I'm going to have to teach you lie, Haruhi.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" Gotcha! We had her, hook, sinker, and line, and whatever!

But, what am I gonna do?!

Would the nurses say anything about scars, birthmarks and tattoos? Kyoya would find out! Then everyone else would.

What would they say about my tattoos?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Otherwise called 'Get the fuck out, I'm half naked'."

A/N: Nearly 20,000 words in under three days? Home girl is on a roll! I'm so proud of myself, but then again, Genie is love, Genie is life.

Also, who do you guys think Genie should end up with? If she should end up with anyone at all?

* * *

Physical exams had arrived on this sunny day and already I was planning on what flowers I wanted at my funeral. Lilies are the typical ones aren't they? I do like them but they're poisonous to cats and I want Shakespeare and Smoothie there so I can't have them. Roses perhaps?

Maybe I'm overreacting?

We all wandered to the clinical in our school buildings, Honey was holding my hand while he sat on Mori's shoulders.

They were dressed as doctors as I loitered nearby, I was taking a private physical exam in the first year building by special request, and I spotted Haruhi and the twins entered.

The twins were whisked away quickly and Haruhi was approached by a nurse who walked up to me.

"Miss Archer?" She asked, Haruhi looked confused.

"Yes?" I said.

The nurse smiled kindly at me, "I'm your nurse for the physical exam this afternoon, could you please come with me?" I glanced at Haruhi.

Haruhi was confused by Honey and Mori's doctor costumes, "It's obvious it's them." She said to me.

Kyoya appeared behind us, smiling pleasantly, "They're here for back up."

She frowned, "But why are they wearing doctor disguises?"

Fingering a file beneath his arm, Kyoya looked at Haruhi, "They're just helping to set the mood, disguises make this feel like a real espionage mission."

I barked out a laugh, while Haruhi sweat dropped. That girl was far too serious for her own good.

"Sure." I said to the still waiting nurse.

"Genie?" I heard a voice.

I grinned once I saw my sister, "Beatrice!" I shouted in English crushing my little sister in a hug.

"My glasses! Be careful!" She pushed me away, adjusting the frames on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like you have five spare pairs, Beebee." I said sarcastically.

She hmphed at me, "I _like_ to be prepared."

"You here for your exam?" I asked.

Beatrice nodded, and it was then I realised we'd had our whole conversation in English. I clapped my hands, turning to Honey and Mori.

"Boys, this is my youngest sister Beatrice. Bea, this is Haninozuka Mistukuni and Morinozuka Takashi." I introduced them, "They're in my class."

Beatrice smiled shyly, "It's nice to meet you." She bowed deeply.

Honey grinned, wrapping his arms around Beatrice's six foot frame, "Nice to meet you too, Bea-chan! You can call me Honey!"

Beatrice smiled again, a bit bashful and shocked at the boy's overbearing nature.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said, prying him off Beatrice before turning to her, "You can call me Mori, Miss Archer." And then, get this, Mori took Beatrice's hand and _kissed_ it!

My sister has dreadful luck with boys. She's beautiful, don't get me wrong, and super smart but she is so shy that even butterflies fly away from her. So, when Mori kissed her hand she went bright red, stuttered something about needing to go to her exam and dashed off.

I grinned, "Beatrice is really shy around anyone that's not family, especially boys."

Honey looked sad for a split second, even Mori's lips had a slight downturn. My heart broke at the sight of it.

"Oh don't worry," I waved them off, "she just didn't inherit the Archer charm, but she's a sweet girl. It's nothing personal."

The blond smiled brightly again, "She's cute! Just like you Genie-chan!"

I laughed, "Thank you, Honeybun." Have you ever seen Honey blush? I don't think anyone ever has but it is the sweetest, most beautiful thing ever! And guess what! He blushed at the nickname! I was going to have to use that in the future.

"Genie?" That was Haruhi, guess it's time to go. I waved the boys goodbye as Haruhi and I walked side by side behind the nurse.

There was a lot of screaming to the right and Haruhi grabbed my jacket. I turned to look and burst out laughing.

Hikaru and Kaoru certainly aren't shy. They were also doing their brotherly love act, y'know the one where they're incestuous gays? Yeah that one. The girls were screaming, acting as the perfect decoy when Honey and Mori pushed Haruhi behind a curtain.

"Boys?" I asked them.

Honey smirked, "Just wait."

Haruhi was called out.

Only, it wasn't Haruhi that left the curtain.

I chortled at the sight, I insinuated it but God! I didn't think he'd actually do it! Tamaki was wearing a dark wig and pretending to be Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru rested against me as Tamaki had a minor meltdown and went to apologise to Haruhi.

I left with the nurse then, she kept trying to drag me but she was, like, five foot one? I think? Yeah, that's over a foot in height difference between us, she didn't stand a chance.

She led me to a special clinic and let me through the doors.

I started to undress on the doctor's orders, I took a deep breath.

My body is great, I won't lie, I'm very attractive with clear skin (got that from mum) and a nice complexion. But there was one thing I have that I didn't want people to see, yet, anyway. With physical exams they tell your parents any relevant information, such as tattoos, scars, piercings and the sort.

Herein lies my problem.

I have two tattoos, that mum knew about and a deep, but clean, scar that ran from my hip bone to the inside of my upper thigh. And I didn't want mum to know.

So, I managed to arrange, with Kyoya's help, a special doctor who would not reveal certain details.

My tattoos are simple but enough for mum to be upset about, one was of a sun between my shoulder blades on my back, the second a tree climbing up the back of my ankle (mum knows about this one), and an arrow on my forearm.

But the tattoos aren't too bad, the scar is.

I was down to my bra, ready to take my trousers of when I heard a scream from next door. A scream that sounded like…Haruhi!

The doctor jumped from the chair as I raced out of the room, and to the curtain beside mine.

There was man in there! A creepy one! With a scared Haruhi!

"Starlight kick!" I immediately wrapped my arms around her, pushing her behind me as Tamaki burst in, kicking the man in the face.

The twins entered, glaring at the man, "One, good looks that attract the public eye."

Kyoya stepped loudly, "Two, more wealth than you can imagine."

"Three," said Mori, "chivalry that will neve rbe able to overlook,"

Honey looked at the man darkly, "the hideous wickedness of this world." Have any of them noticed that Haruhi and I are half naked?

Oh yes, Tamaki placed his shirt over her head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" He shouted valiantly

"We're here watch out!" The boys shouted in unison. Did they rehearse that? That seems rehearsed?

I felt something touch my shoulders and smiled at Mori, he placed his blazer over me.

The man fell back into the wall, visibly scared of these rich kids and their insanely good looks, or more likely their power and wealth.

"Please don't hurt me! Spare my life!" He shouted, bowing to the ground.

"I'm a doctor," he said forlornly, "I have a small emergency medical clinic I run in the next town over." Isn't this Tokyo? It's a city. "My name is Yaabu." Yaabu? Quack Doctor?

Hikaru frowned, "Did he say his name is Yaabu?"

"That's crazy, what a terrible name for a doctor." Said Kaoru.

They looked at each other, "Unless you're a quack." They said.

"I know," said Yaabu, "I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter." That's sad, "My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know she attends school here."

Haruhi looked thoughtful, "I don't mean to pry or anything but why did your wife end up leaving you?"

Yaabu smiled sadly at her, "Well you see, I let someone give an IOU again after I promised I wouldn't do it anymore." Dick move, man, "I tried to calm, her, I trusted the guy. My daughter was really upset and said I never think of the welfare of our family. So my wife took her na dleft to go to her mother's home."

I raised a brow, Yaabu sounded pathetic and a bad dad, not a sad doctor.

"And that was it," he said, "they left me. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody." He bowed his head, "I don't blame them for being mad of constantly living in debt."

I looked at the others. Everyone aside from Tamaki, who was crying, appeared to be thinking the same thoughts as me. This guy needs to get a grip and stop wallowing.

"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I'm here, after being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I finally made my way to your school." He looked up at us, "Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

Hikaru spoke up, "Well of course, you're wearing a lab coat."

"Anyone would mistake you for a doctor." Kaoru agreed.

Yaabu looked down again, "And then it happened, I saw a girl and when I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming, and before I knew it there were people chasing me!" He was crying now, clearly distraught by the whole affair.

"That's so tragic!" Wailed Tamaki, kneeling in front of Yaabu.

"Doctor Yaabu?" Kyoya said, and I've never been more thankful for his dulcet tones, "I think you may have the wrong school." I think you may be right, Kyoya, "Are you looking for Ouran Public School?"

Yaabu stopped crying, "Yeah, that's right."

"I figured that might be the case, this is Ouran Academy, a private institution, your daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyoya said coldly.

I flinched, damn that's bad, Yaabu blanched completely in shock and probably horror.

"Aw that's bad, you don't even know what school you're daughter goes to?" Said Hikaru.

Kaoru piped in, "I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt."

I nodded, folding my arms, "I agree, if you really cared for her then you'd be more interested in her personal life."

Honey grinned, "Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out that he had the wrong school."

Kyoya smirked, "Well, there's no way that the doctor of a small town clinic would ever be able to send his daughter to Ouran Academy."

Ohh, Haruhi didn't like that.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said calmly for the first time ever, "would you please find a map of all the school in the area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

I grinned, it seemed everyone was surprised by that, me included. But of course, Tamaki may be as dim as coal at times but beneath his womanising exterior beats the heart of a good man..

"Whatever you say." Kyoya smiled.

Yaabu nodded his goodbyes and thanks as we watched from the window.

"Are you sure about this, boss?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru said, "After all, he may find her but there;s no guarantee that she'll wanna speak to him." He had a point there, a very, very, good point.

"Well then," Tamaki said, "that's something he'll have to find out for himself."

Haruhi sighed, "I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?"

The boys reeled back in shock, clearly thinking Haruhi was dissing them or something.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki stuttered nervously, "Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?!" He sounded so distraught! I patted his shoulder but I don't think it helped.

Haruhi burst out laughing, a very nice sound, "Don't be stupid, senpai, but I've gotta finish my physical exam." She smiled at Tamaki, "As a male student of course." Haruhi added as an afterthought.

She turned stern again, "Let me explain! I'm notdoing this because you're bribing me with food!" She smiled brightly, "I'm doing it to pay back my debt!"

Tamaki blushed, crushing her in a hug, "You're so cute, Haruhi!" she screamed, "I can see right through you, you're just after that fancy tuna!"

I pulled Tamaki off of Haruhi, who hopped behind me in defence, "Cut it out, senpai!"

I grinned lopsidedly, "Nah, Tamaki, seriously, cut it out. We're still half naked."

And then the penny dropped just like Saoirse's knickers for welsh boys. Simultaneously they all seemed to realise mine and Haruhi's state of undress and blushed furiously.

Tamaki and the twins grovelled at the fierce look in my eye, though I didn't really care, half of London has seen me naked, but Haruhi was a little more modest than I. Kyoya wrote something in his notebook _again_ , while Mori covered his eyes, and Honey?

I didn't think Honey could ever look embarrassed. But he was staring at me, gone was the cutesy look and he honestly looked his age. I never gave it much thought, _lies_ I give it plenty of thoughts, but beneath Honey's innocent and naïve disposition sits the heart of a teenage boy. And right then in that moment, I saw that Honey, the _real_ Honey that he suppresses for the Host Club.

"Genie-senpai?" My musing was interrupted by Haruhi, peering up at me from behind.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have tattoos?" She asked.

"What!?" Tamaki shouted in anger, "Let Daddy see his sister's tattoos! No lady should ever have such a marking!" He pulled me to him and surveyed my now blazerless skin, not realising the implications until it was too late.

"Red card!" The twins shouted.

"Looks like Tamaki is the pervert!" Hikaru shouted as he and Kaoru pulled Tamaki out of the changing area.

The other boys left, Mori let me keep his blazer for the time being, and finally left Haruhi and I alone together.

I turned to her, concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay, Haru-chan?" I asked her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

Haruhi smiled at me, "A little shaken but that's understandable, you, senpai?"

I laughed lightly, "Just like a day in London." I turned to leave, "Ciao, Haru-chan!"

"Wait!" Haruhi called, her arm reaching to grasp me, "Senpai, when you came bursting in here…" she trailed off.

"I was worried, we all were." I said, patting her head, "You're my friend, Haruhi, if you're ever in need of help, I'll be here." I smiled at her.

Haruhi grinned at me, "Thanks, Genie-senpai, and you can call be Haru-chan, if you want?"

I laughed merrily, "Then drop the honourific, I'm just Genie, to you."

Haruhi smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, head turned against my chest, "Thanks, Genie, you're a good friend."

I placed on hand on her back and the other stroked her hair, "Oh, Haru-chan, you're a good friend too."

Smiling, I waved goodbye and headed back to my own examination, the doctor waiting patiently.

* * *

I dressed quickly after the examination, glad that no one noticed my scar, they were too distracted by my tattoos, and grabbed my bag.

Ouran was mostly deserted now, the students had left the school for the day and we didn't have club due to the physical examinations. I breathed in deeply, taking in the rare moment of silence, it was usually only in the dead of night, sitting on my balcony, that I found peace like this.

I left the school gates and walked to my Rolls Royce, starting the engine and heading home, my siblings took the limo, but due to club I still drive. It was easier anyway and no one complained about my music.

Today was hectic, more so than usual with the whole quack doctor fiasco, and I was exhausted and ready to fall into bed.

Of course, I was so tired that I didn't notice when I had driven past the Archer Estate and into the Haninozuka's driveway.

In fact, it was only when I got out of my car and looked up into the eyes of Mitsukuni Haninozuka did I realise that something was wrong.

"This isn't my house." I said, staring in confusion at the traditional Japanese estate.

Honey giggled, "No, it's not, Genie-chan."

I nodded, clutching my keys, "Right, I'll guess I'll go home then." I moved to get back into my car.

"Wait, Genie-chan!" Honey shouted, running up to me and knocking on the car window, "do you want some cake with me!?"

I looked up at him and considered it for a second, "Oh alright." I said, handing my keys to the Haninozuka valet.

Honey grinned and grasped my hand, "Come on!" he ran through the Haninozuka estate, introducing me to literally everyone we saw, "This is Genie-chan! She's my friend!" before speeding off again. I'm so glad that I can keep up with him.

Honey has a very pink, and very cute, room which is probably the most predictable things ever. It was big too, divided between a sitting room, bedroom, walk-in wardrobe, and a bathroom. I really liked it, I thought it suited him quite well indeed.

The small blond hopped up on a chair at the table and took a slice of cake from the triple chocolate layered cake, with strawberries obviously. I sat down opposite him, cutting myself a slice.

"So," I began, "how was your day, Honeybun?" he blushed again, giggling cutely.

Honey swallowed a large piece of cake before speaking, "My physical exam went normal, though," he pouted, "they told me that I need to eat less cake! How silly!"

I smirked at him, "You're right, Honeybun, that is _absurd_." He stuck his tongue out at me.

We chatted for a bit, Honey successfully demolished the rest of the cake, and before I knew it the sun had left and the moon had risen.

I squinted out of his window, "It's getting late." I said, patting Honey's head, "I should probably get home."

"Genie-chan?" My eyebrows lowered, Honey sounded so…sad? Concerned? I couldn't quite place the emotion but it was a rare one from the happy blond boy.

"Yes?" I said, smiling gently at him.

Honey's gaze shifted shyly, whatever he wanted to ask me must've been difficult to articulate, and he's _never_ this reserved.

Finally, Honey returned his eyes to mine and my breath hitched. I've always thought that Honey had lovely eyes and that he's very pretty but _damn_ , I don't think I really took the time to fully look at him.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

But there were tears in those wonderful eyes of his and I couldn't fathom why, all I knew was that I needed to comfort him.

"Honey?" Kneeling to his height, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled when he returned the embrace.

He pulled away slightly, but still held me.

"Today, when we came in to save you and Haru-chan…" he trailed off again, unsure of himself.

I nodded, "Yes?"

He looked back at me, "You have a scar…"

Oh. That's why he's apprehensive. Yes, the subject of my scar was a sensitive one but I didn't realise that it could bother Honey so much, the boy seemed unshakable in his joviality.

I took a deep breath, knowing that this subject would come up eventually.

"I got it a few years ago, I change the story pretty often, mainly as a coping method, but also to make it interesting." Honey listened with rapt attention, despite my watering eyes, "I…talking about it is difficult, but I promise that it's over now."

We were silent for a time, and then Honey squeezed me in a hug again, "It's okay, Genie-chan." He leaned back, holding my face in his hands, "I won't tell anyone, but if you need to talk then I'm here, okay?"

I smiled at him, no one had really offered me that before, aside from Saoirse. Even my family don't know what happened, or that the scar even existed. But I trusted Honey, my intuition told me that he was a good person and that his word was true.

Nodding, I grinned at him, "Thank you, Honeybun, I really appreciate it." And I did, I really, really did.

Honey giggled, leaning forward slightly and pressed his delicate lips to my cheek.

I blushed, which _never_ happens, and realised then something very, very, important to my entire get-mum-to-send-me-back-to-London plan.

Suddenly, it didn't seem as important as I thought it to be.

* * *

"You're certain it's her?" Said a man sitting behind his desk, fiddling with papers.

The girl nodded, "Yes, father."

"Good, does she suspect you?" He asked.

The girl shook her head, "No, she doesn't even really know who I am."

The man grunted, standing from his leather chair and pacing in front of the dim fireplace, the only source of light in the spacious room.

"And her sisters? Do they?"

The girl shook her head again, "No, not even the Host Club suspects me."

The man halted, "The Host Club? The one with the Ootori boy in? Be careful, he could finish the whole operation before it even begins."

The girl gulped but nodded nonetheless, she didn't want to do this. Genie was _nice_ , she was a good student and not once shown any animosity to anyone in the school. People like her were a rarity in this cruel world, something the girl knew all too well.

"You'll do as I say." Her father said, eyeing her critically, as if he could hear her inner thoughts.

She nodded, "Yes father." She then left after his dismissal.

The man clasped his hands behind his back, staring up at the wall full of photographs and string, each connected in different ways, each containing the subject of Evangeline Archer.

"I'll get you this time, girl."

* * *

A/N: Hey nerds, I kinda want to get across the solidarity that Haruhi and Genoe have as the only female members of the Host club, like I really want to emphasize(sp?) their relationship, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Otherwise known as 'All wars must come to an end'."

* * *

"Wait," I rolled onto my tummy, fiddling with the silk duvet cover of my bed, "so let me get this straight. Ex-boyfriend Mark is friends with maybe-new-boyfriend Mark?"

Saoirse huffed over the phone, "I know, what a shit storm, right?" More like a shit hurricane.

"Saoir, this could go horribly, horribly bloody wrong, y'know?" I rolled onto my back, staring at the art nouveau canopy, "Has ex-boyfriend Mark said anything?"

Saoirse giggled, "Yeah, he warned maybe-new-boyfriend Mark to stay away from my super tall giant best friend."

I snorted, "Twat, all he knows about me is that I have a tendency to get far too acquainted with alcoholic beverages and the occasional human."

A bark of a laughter came from Saoirse, "Understatement! Anyway," she changed the subject, "I was wondering if I could visit you during the summer? I'll have finished school, but, oh! You haven't, have you?!"

"Fuck you, Saoir, I live in _Japan_. Your teasing isn't appreciated!" I smiled broadly, "But a visit would be nice, you'll get to meet my really weird friends!"

She gasped, "Wait! You've actually made new friends?! I thought we'd be together forever!?"

"And here I thought I was the gay one." I deadpanned.

There was a knock on my door before it opened.

"Miss Genie!" _Oh shit_.

There, standing in all her terrifying glory was Mrs McAlistair, a scotswoman made from pure steel and forged from dragon's breath. Mrs McAlistair was an unstoppable force, and immovable object. Mrs McAlistair was lord and ruler in this house, never mind my mother, and Mrs McAlistair caught me not sleeping in the very early hours of morning.

"Hey Mrs A, what's up?" I said casually, flashing her a charming grin.

Mrs McAlistair glared at me, "Don't you 'what's up' me, Evangeline, you should have been in bed hours ago!"

I grinned, oh god, no Genie, don't say it, don't say the thing to incite the Scottish grandma's wrath!

"I am technically in bed." I could see the steam leaving Mrs McAlistair's ears, the temperature of the room rose and I cursed my inability to keep my smart mouth _shut_.

Saoirse chuckled, "Is that Mrs A? Tell her I say hi!" Really? Now Saoirse?

I grinned at Mrs McAlistair, "Saoirse says hi!"

The dam broke, "That's it! To be with you! Now!" She snatched the phone from my hand, said goodbye to Saoirse and placed it on charge.

"You need your sleep, young lady!" Oh damn, she was furious. She hastily tugged the silk fabric over my body, tucking me in like I was six and not eighteen (NEARLY NINETEEN).

I sighed, cuddling into my pillows, "Alright, I'll sleep, but on _one_ condition." That's right, Genie, barter with the angry Scottish grandma.

Mrs McAlistair stared at me apprehensively for a moment, as if she were weighing the pros and cons of submitting to her diabolical and childish mistress.

"Alright." She said slowly, crossing her arms, "What are your conditions?"

I grinned.

* * *

Quinn and I are very close, we shop together, eat together, and swap hoeing stories together. I have a very good relationship with my younger sister, but there is one thing that neither of us shall bend to, and that is prank wars.

Some may call us childish, collateral damage even, but we don't half-arse our pranking, which was evident when I went to bite into a wonderful jelly donut and had a mouthful of mayonnaise.

I screamed, loudly.

But of course, I know Quinn better than anyone, and I predicted that when she is getting bored, such as she has been for the past few weeks, then the prank war would commence.

And I roped Mrs McAlistair onto my side with the prospect of controlling the eldest Archer child. Truly an opportunity only the mad pass up.

But I'm not stupid, I know that Quinn held a scheming and beneficial mind, she would research, she would plan and she would put off everything in order to _enact_ the perfect prank. It was her perfection-importance lifestyle that would be her downfall.

I just needed three people to help me.

The first was Mrs McAlistair. She always finds out about our prank wars and stops them before they can go _too_ far, so I needed her complete trust in me for this.

The other two people were a certain red-headed pair of twins who happened to own me a favour. A most dangerous position to be in.

But first, Quinn needed to think that this was an ordinary prank war, so I had to hit back lightly before the big finale.

* * *

Quinn Archer sat in Ouran's dinner hall, chatting with her friends as they ate their lunch.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, she could see Genie sitting with Honey and Mori, and Beatrice with a boy she thought was Haruhi Fujioka. No doubt Haruhi was alone to begin with and Beatrice decided to sit with her, the girl could never leave anyone alone, despite her shy nature.

But Quinn herself was invested in the conversation, so invested in fact that she didn't realise that the cream in her Oreo cookies was a little…off.

She screamed loudly when the taste of spearmint accompanied the chocolate biscuit confection.

Briefly, in the distance, she heard the distinct laughter of Genie.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the Host Club, or at least as normal as club could get anyway.

I was sitting with Honey and Mori today, at Honey's insistence, and munching on sweets and drinking some coca-cola.

Honey was babbling about something, sitting on the sofa, while I held Usa-chan, and Mori was as watchfully silent as ever.

It was peaceful, our customers were getting along well and we were racking in the cash quite soundly. That is of course, unless Quinn decided to ruin the serenity with a prank. I prayed to God that she wouldn't, Kyoya would _kill_ me if it interfered with my host work.

"Would you like some lemonade, senpai?" Asked Aiko, her face hopeful.

I smiled, "Thank you, Aiko-chan, though I must say, you are probably sweeter." I winked at her, and could almost _hear_ Tamaki swell with pride at my cheesy flirtation.

Aiko giggled again, handing me a glass of lemonade, which is weird as it's usually Haruhi who serves customers and the hosts.

I took a swig and immediately spat the bitter drink back out, spraying Mori who sat opposite me. Quinn must have tampered with the lemonade!

The room went silent, all except from the lilting laughter of Quinn from Kyoya's table.

"I'm going to _bloody kill_ you." I said, gritting my teeth and glaring at her.

"Swear jar." Kyoya said, pointing to the jar on a shelf.

I grumbled, placing 100 yen in it.

* * *

Quinn was strolling through Archer Mansion, she had woken up in the middle of the night _craving_ food, a habit that she kept to herself. No one knew about it, or at least she hoped they didn't.

But Genie did.

The mansion was dark, the moon shined through the open curtains as she walked through the corridors and down the grand staircase to the kitchen.

She slipped straight down the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Scattered around Quinn were several hundred plastic cups of water, and she had wandered into several of them. Water spilled everywhere! And it was like a domino effect!

The corridor was successfully resembling the titanic and Quinn looked up into the furious eyes of her mother.

"I swear it wasn't me." Quinn said in vain.

She spent the rest of the night mopping the corridor.

* * *

I love reading. Everyone is always really surprised by this and I can never fathom why, but I do genuinely love reading.

So I take a book everywhere I go.

Club was about to start and I was going to finish my chapter of Caitlin Moran's 'How To Be A Woman' when Quinn burst into the host room, somehow sliding along the carpet in her high heels.

"Genie!" She shouted in despair.

I sat up straight immediately, "What?! What is it?!" I asked worriedly in English, attracting the rest of the Host Club.

Quinn looked ready to burst into tears, "I can't take it! You win! The prank war is over, I can't take it anymore!" She shook my shoulders.

Raising one eyebrow, I stared at her sceptically, there is no way Quinn would give in so easily.

"Prank war?" The twins said in unison.

I turned to look at them, "Quinn and I have prank wars fairly frequently; we only really have breaks in between them."

Quinn nodded, "But Genie got me so _good_ last night that I've had enough." She was frantic, pushing loose strands of blonde ombre hair out of her face.

I didn't know what to believe. Quinn is meticulously tidy, even the littlest thing out of place bothers her, and the mess she made last night with the cups of water _may_ have sent her over the edge. Or she was acting.

Taking a deep breath I stared at her.

Kyoya walked up to us, "Your little prank war has increased revenue, the customers are placing bets on who will win."

The twins smirked, "They're not the only ones." Hikaru said.

Koaru grinned, "We're making a profit off this too."

I laughed, "This prank war has been mild compared to the ones in the past." Which is so true, once Quinn covered my _entire_ room in different coloured sticky notes, each one a clue to where she had hidden my very private, very incriminating diary. She won that war.

Tamaki looked to near tears, "You mean my beloved sister has been cruelly playing tricks on Quinn-san this entire time!?"

Quinn crossed her arms, looking a little peeved, "She's _my_ beloved sister. And this has been going on since we were kids."

I said, "We've never involved anyone else though." Until now though.

Quinn nodded, eyeing me, "Indeed." Oh shit, does she know?!

Honey bounced up to us, wrapping his small arms around my waist, carefully avoiding the area with my scar. Clever boy.

"Genie-chan and Quinn-chan have been pranking each other?" He asked innocently.

I nodded, "Yeah, but Quinn said she wants to quit," I looked at her, "which I don't believe, by the way, you never quit."

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, but I guess I'm maturing."

I snorted, "Fuck off, no, you're not."

"Swear jar." Mori said, waving the jar in my direction. I placed another 100 yen in it.

She sighed, looking apologetic, "We're growing up, Genie, you'll be inheriting mum's business and I'll be helping you. We need to stop this."

I eyed her critically, "What are you planning?"

She smiled innocently, "Nothing."

A knock came from the door and in walked a post man.

"I have a package for Miss Archer?" He said.

I frowned, "Which one?"

"Uh," he quickly checked the tag, "Evangeline Archer?"

I signed for the package and he left. I glanced at Quinn but didn't recognise her handwriting anywhere.

It was a cylinder and didn't look ominous, and I had ordered new stationary so maybe it was that? But it didn't bare any sign of anything.

I unscrewed the top and was immediately swamped in multi-coloured glitter.

I glared at Quinn, "I knew you were lying, you bitch."

"Swear jar!"

"Fuck off, Kyoya!"

The afternoon consisted me of vacuuming the club room's carpet of the glitter.

* * *

Quinn knew that with the glitter prank she had officially sent Genie to the next level, and she _had_ involved another person, the post man who was actually a boy in her class. And Genie was smart, she would be taking the new rules into consideration now.

And Genie was friends with the Hitachiin twins.

This was dangerous waters that Quinn was stepping into, she sat with Beatrice in Ouran's dining hall, Beatrice _always_ saw through her sisters' pranks. It was the safest place to be.

But Genie was as ruthless as she was creative. Quinn knew she didn't stand a chance.

Everyone was eating their lunch again but this time Quinn couldn't see Genie, by now the entire school had caught wind of their prank war and people were avoiding the girls like they had the plague. Far too many people had been swept up in the eye of the prank storm already. The betting was really getting out of hand, Kyoya was having a great time.

Quinn's eyes kept shifting around suspiciously.

"You know," Beatrice said, eating her lunch, "she'll do it when you least expect it." She was right, Genie was smart enough to catch her off guard.

Quinn sighed, "I know so I have to constantly be on edge, even in class Tamaki-san is the _only_ one who will pair up with me now. Maybe this is getting out of hand."

"This will only stop until you declare the victor or one of you pranks so good that the other can't retaliate." Beatrice said, her voice calming Quinn.

"She won't give in." Quinn said.

Beatrice sighed fondly, "She never will."

Quinn opened her mouth, ready to talk back but felt a drop on her forehead.

Oh no.

She slowly look up and saw a bucket tip from one of the chandeliers, she couldn't move in time and was drenched in wine. _Sticky_ wine.

The entire dining hall jumped at the inhuman screech that left Quinn's pink lips.

* * *

I got Quinn good. No one could deny that. Hikaru and Kaoru had helped me place the bucket of sake in the chandelier the second I saw Quinn sit down. It was risky and to guarantee I could pull it off but boy, did I do it!

I was still revelling in my success that I bounced from the club room the second we were ready to go home.

But I had to be careful, Quinn was probably pissed as well as vengeful now.

A slippery slope, indeed.

The birds sang loudly, spring was in full bloom and would soon give way to summer, but I was more focused on getting into my car, driving home, and snuggling in my bed.

It was when I looked at my car that I gave a shrill screech.

My beloved Rolls Royse was covered in cling film! It was just wrapped in one layer but several! And they all ran in different directions!

A small crowd had gathered around me as I fell to my knees in agony, why would she target my baby! My car was off limits!

Quinn strolled to me side, my chin touching my chest as hair fell around me.

"Oh damn," she whistled, "that's gonna take _ages_ to get off."

Slowly, I lifted my head to look at her, "Quinn," I said lowly, "you know how I take you on 3am McDonalds runs when you have a craving?"

She looked confused, "Yeah?"

"That's never fucking happening again."

* * *

"Huh?" I said, peering at the box on my coffee table, "Gwen? Did I get mail?"

Gwen looked up from making my bed, frowning, "Nah, at least, not that I know of." She fluffed the pillows, "Have you got Quinn back yet?"

I shook my head, "No."

The box was suspicious. Brown with no writing on it I was a little hesitant to open it, especially as Gwen hadn't seen it before. She's my personal maid, all of my mail tends to go through her and those that don't _always_ have an indication of the sender.

"Gwen?"

She looked over at me, frowning.

"Yes?"

My breath hitched in my throat, anxiety clawing at my lungs, this was too familiar. I swallowed thickly.

"Could you open the box please?" I stuttered, eyes wide and hands shaking.

Gwen was concerned but obeying, "Sure."

She walked over to me and quickly ripped the masking tape from the cardboard, prying the flaps open. Immediately the smell of my favourite Paco Rabanne _Lady Million_ perfume wafted up to us strongly. I coughed, covering my mouth as my throat burned from the fumes.

But that wasn't the most disturbing part. Gwen screamed in shock, tears entering her eyes and falling back into the sofa behind her.

I didn't want to look into that box. I really, _really_ didn't. But I had to see what made my maid scream so loudly and sent her into a near-panic attack.

What I saw _did_ send me into a panic attack.

Inside of the box were hundreds of photographs of me, every one of them taken without my knowledge from a secret location and during various activities. School, shopping, _hosting_ , they were various and contained my friends and family but the subject of each one was _me_.

There was a note folded in the box and with a shaking hand I pulled it out.

"I see you." It read.

I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"otherwise known as Everything is perfectly fine, why wouldn't it be?""

A/N: Hey guys, so I've put a poll up for Genie's love interest on my profile, could you go and vote please? Also another thing REVIEW! This is soooooo important! I need to know your thoughts! Do you like it? Do you love it? Hate it? Reviews are so important to writers as it lets them know what their beloved readers think!

* * *

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

For those of you who have never been stalked then you are severely lucky and could never possibly imagine just how terrifying and anxiety inducing it is.

I, unfortunately, don't have to imagine.

The police arrived shortly after I fainted, which was for less than a minute, and began their questioning. I was still in shock, they gave me a blanket and everything.

Mum was going crazy, ranting and raving to the police but I didn't bother listening. It had been years since I was last in this position. And I was sick and tired of hiding and pretending that nothing was wrong, which I had to do _again_ , and all because some sicko thinks I'm pretty.

It fucking sucks.

I didn't go to school the next day either, I rang Kyoya and explained in the simplest terms that I couldn't go to club and that I would deal with the consequences. Quinn and I decided to postpone our pranking war for the time being and I was being given a _curfew_. I know, how stupid.

But it was all for my safety, I knew that.

The police took the box, pictures, and note and left to investigate. They said that they'd alert us if they found anything of relevance and that the worst thing I could do is let the stalker know he's affecting my life. I should carry on just like I would've if I never saw the box.

Easier said than done.

But they were right, I knew that, and so I went to school, plastered on a smile and flirted my through it all. I think Kyoya caught on that something was wrong, Honey too because I seem to be spending more and more time with him. The others were either completely oblivious or I was just _that_ good of an actress, I reckon it's the latter. Tamaki can be strangely observant.

"Genie-chan!" Honey shouted, pulling me out of my internal dialogue. I had found a rare peaceful moment and took advantage of it.

I grinned at the small blond, "Honeybun!" He giggled again, blushing lightly and waving me over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya writing furiously in his notebook and Mori raise a brow.

Honey bounced slightly as I plopped myself down on the sofa, spreading my arm behind him and crossing my long legs.

"What's up?" I asked him, greeting his customers too.

Honey grinned brightly, "I saved my strawberry for you!" He shouted, pushing the strawberry on his fork towards me.

My eyebrows shot into my hairline and I was distinctly aware of a certain customer of Honey's making the evil eyes at me. Yasuda Momoko, a second year, was Honey's most regular customer and demanded his attention at all times, regardless of where she was.

Yasuda Momoko did _not_ like me.

She thought, and I quote, that I was "a rude, conceited, unladylike, vain, dysfunctional, arrogant woman with the intellectual range of a teaspoon that must spread her legs to get attention." Only _three_ of those are true. I politely told her to fuck off.

Of course, Momoko was only mean to me whenever Honey conveniently _wasn't_ around. I say that she knew Honey was far more likely to believe me than her anyway.

"Thanks, Honeybun." I winked at him, opening my mouth to accept the fruit.

Honey's breath hitched, gazing intently as he blushed and smoothly entered the fork into my mouth as I closed my lip around the metal, sucking the strawberry from it. That should piss Momoko off.

And boy, did Momoko look like she was about to blow, I slyly glanced at Mori, who's lip quirked in a smile. Mori didn't like Momoko either but he's too polite, and silent, to say anything.

"You know, Genie-senpai," that's right bitch, I'm your senpai, "the human mouth contains more germs than a lavatory seat." She smirked.

I snorted, "So does a phone screen but that doesn't stop me from trying to operate it with my tongue."

Momoko scoffed, "How _unsanitary_."

I grinned, hearing Honey giggle, "I have a potty mouth anyway."

Aiko, ever the one to come to my aid, giggled, "I think it's sweet and adds to your quirks, Genie-senpai."

I winked at her, I love Aiko, she's fantastic.

Momoko harrumphed lightly, "Sweet? It's simply barbaric. And Genie-senpai certainly doesn't need any more _quirks_."

Barking out a laugh, I grinned lopsidedly at Momoka, "Yeah but you do."

Honey cackled from beside me, squeezing Usa-chan tightly and snuggling into the sofa. We all seemed shocked by that. Honey _never_ cackles, he always giggles or laughs sweetly but then he sounded positively evil.

"Alright there, Honeybun?" I asked him, placing a hand on his soft hair gently.

Honey grinned at me, "Genie-chan is so clever! She always has the _best_ comebacks!" He exclaimed, smiling at Momoka, "Don't worry, Momo-chan, she's like that with _everyone_!" I'm really not but I think you know that, Honey.

I never thought I'd see Honey defend my sassy and slightly cruel jokes, but then again, I never thought I'd be stalked, so there's that.

"So, Aiko-chan, how was the ballet you saw last week?" I asked her, genuinely interested. I love ballet.

Aiko grinned, "Brilliant! You should've been there, senpai! The dancer as Odette was fantastic, her arches were amazing!" She was so enthusiastic.

I smiled at her, "I saw Bolshoi Ballet Company perform Swan Lake a few years back, and I met Maria Alexandrova!" I said, so glad that I can geek out with Aiko, "She was phenomenal!"

Aiko laughed, "I know! She's one of my favourite dancers!"

"Same!" I grinned, taking a slice of cake from Honey, "I just wish I was alive when Anna Pavlova was, I would've loved to see her perform."

Aiko nodded, "I agree, she had beautiful form."

"But enough of that," I said, swallowing a forkful of cake, "what are you ladies planning on doing during summer?"

Honey giggled, "Genie-chan! That's months away!"

I grinned at him, "Yeah," I ate a strawberry, "but I gotta prepare. My best friend in visiting from London. I'm so excited!"

Momoko sat up, "Oh? Are you planning on moving back, Genie-senpai?" Nope, not anymore.

I glanced at her, "No, that's why Saoirse is coming here."

Honey gasped, "Can I meet her, Genie-chan?"

I was surprised, "You wanna meet Saoirse?"

The little blond nodded, "Yeah! Saoir-chan is important to Genie-chan! So she's important to me too!"

I grinned, "That's so sweet! Of course you can meet her! She's Irish." I said, looking up at Mori, "I guess you want to as well?"

"Ah." Mori nodded.

"Good, she's getting a little jealous I've got new friends." I said.

Momoka smirked, "She can have you."

I cheekily grinned, "She's straight, unfortunately."

Aiko barked out a merry laugh, "Of course you'd think of that." She clapped her hands, thanking Haruhi who offered her tea.

Honey frowned, "You like girls, Genie-chan?"

Momoko jumped at the opportunity to cut in, "Of course she does, Honey-senpai, why else would she be a host."

I raised a brow at her, tone slightly harsh, "I can speak for myself, you know," Momoka sulked in her chair, "I'm bisexual, not fussy." I answered Aiko.

Honey grinned, tilting his head, "Really? So you like guys too?"

Licking my lips of icing I leaned in, "Why? You interested, Honeybun?" Honey giggled, turning a thousand shades of red.

"Maybe…" he flirted back. That's one thing I _really_ loved about Honey, he could take what I dished and give as good as he got. I flirted then he'd flirt back, he also knew all of my innuendos and would banter with me. It was wonderful.

Momoko smiled sweetly, but there was a rage behind her eyes, "We're still here, you know."

I grinned at her, "I know."

Honey bounced back in a split second, chatting amicably with Momoko, who was glad to get the attention back on herself.

I leaned back, my head resting against the sofa's back and caught Mori's eye. He was eyeing me strangely, an amused glint in his dark eyes. I winked at him.

* * *

Another afternoon of hosting, dressed as some old Japanese people who I have no idea of their significance. This was Tamaki's idea, I assume.

Though, I got to wear a lovely green and white kimono so that's cool.

Aiko was here again, like every day, but I was joined by others who seemed to want to ask me personal questions about their sex lives.

"Those camera shots were created by nothing more than amateur hidden camera shots." I heard Kyoya say, piquing my interest. Obviously, I was being stalked so anything relating to 'hidden cameras' grabs my attention.

I frowned at him, "You've been taking secret pictures of us? Is that all?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "Also the sale of a few promotional items but primarily photos. Why, senpai? Does this bother you?"

I chuckled, "I have a feeling if it did then you would jist be more discreet about it." But I had to know, maybe this was a lead? "Did you sell any to anyone outside of the school?"

Kyoya frowned and I briefly saw confusion flash in his eyes, "No. Why?"

I shrugged, "No reason." He didn't seem to buy that but dropped the subject nonetheless.

"Genie-senpai?" I turned to look at Aiko, who was fiddling with her dress anxiously.

"Yeah? You alright?"

Aiko nodded, "Does it bother you? Having your personal life broadcasted?" She stared at me worriedly.

I laughed lightly, "Not really, it's just when it gets a little _too_ personal, like stalker level, does it get to me."

Aiko looked uncomfortable, so I placed my hand over her scrunched fist, "Hey," I smiled gently, "don't worry about it, okay? If I get upset I'll let you know."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" I heard Honey cry, rubbing his eyes of tears, "I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals!" he wailed, crocodile tears flying from his lashes. Oh yeah, I knew he wasn't _really_ crying. Tamaki had given us all eye drops to give the illusion of tears.

Haruhi frowned, "But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" The girls around them looked distraught, clearly upset for the loss of Honey's sandal.

"Mistukuni." Mori said.

The tall boy bent down, and slid Hoeny's slipper onto his foot like he was Cinderella. Honey's tears stopped and I grinned at them.

"Takashi?" He asked softly.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Damn Mori is speaking a lot today.

Honey jumped at Mori, who was still kneeling, and wrapped him in a hug.

"Better now, Cinderella?" I called, waving at Honey.

The little blond tilted his head away from his customers and looked at me, he smiled slyly and winked. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Aiko fought back a smirk as her friend Miwa gushed over the display.

She looked at me, "You all get along so well and in tune with each other, it's like you're in a dance together."

I'd never thought of that before but I have to say, she was right. All of the hosts moved around and complemented each other so well to deliver the perfect performance so intricately that we may as well have been dancing.

Aiko and I looked over, slightly startled, at Tamaki's passionate and loud voice. He was piling sweets into Haruhi's hand, chattering about her mother's memorial while the other hosts bar Kyoya and I clapped.

"How could you!?"

Oh god, what did Haruhi just say?

Tamaki looked appalled and slightly offended, "My tears are always genuine, Haruhi! Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host!"

Honey put a finger to his mouth thoughtfully, "Does that make Genie-chan a true host then? She always cries."

I groaned, "Honey! Not everyone knows that!" I leaned back heavily in my chair.

Honey grinned at me, giggling, "I'm sorry, Genie-chan, but it's just so cute!"

Beatrice was here today too, sitting with Mori, she laughed, "Yeah, she does. She cries at the drop of a hat!"

"Don't join in!" I yelled at her, not really angry.

She laughed at me, "You found out swans could be gay and started crying."

I started tearing up a little, pouting, "I just think that's really nice."

Aiko laughed, "You are so sweet, senpai."

I huffed, watching Tamaki flounce around Haruhi before they noticed the girl hiding behind the doors.

I walked over to the rest of the club.

"Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest!" The twins said, immediately going over to the girl.

Kaoru held up a rose, "Come on in, we've been waiting for you."

Hikaru leaned on his brother, also offering the girl a rose, "Watching from a far in no fun."

"Please miss." They said.

Tamaki strode up to them, coming to the girl's defence immediately, "Stop that!" he said, "How many times do I have to tell you boy to be more courteous to our first time guests?"

He turned on the princely charm and offered the girl his hand, "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess." She seemed very timid, "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

And then, in a swift turn of events, the girl slapped him.

"No!" She cried, "Don't touch me, you're phony!"

We all gasped, except Kyoya and Mori, as Tamaki whirled backwards, clearly wounded more by the girl's words than her physical assault. And yes, slapping someone unsolicited _is_ physical assault. I should know, I've been on the receiving and giving end plenty of times.

"What do you mean I'm phony?!" Tamaki was distraught.

The girl looked furious, pointing her finger at our king, "Just what I said, you're phony!" she didn't stop there, "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!"

Every word was like a knife into Tamaki, "You shouldn't go spreading your love around easily like that you idiot!" Harsh, "You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! It's disgusting!" Oh damn this girl is harsh! Tamaki looked like he'd been struck by lightening as he fell down.

Hikaru gasped, "He's created a new technique!"

"One man slow-motion!" Kaoru finished.

Kyoya held his chin, "I don't suppose you are…"

The girl started crying, her face filling with happiness and disbelief, "It's you! Kyoya!"

She launched herself at him, wrapping her short arms around him completely, "Oh, how I longed to meet you!" Wait? This is the first time they've met? She's acting like her husband's just come back from war or something, "My one and only Prince Charming."

* * *

Club had ended and we all sat on the sofas talking to the girl.

"Your fiancée?" Hikaru said.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru piped in, as confused as the rest of us.

The girl had calmed down significantly and was actually quite pleasant once she started talking normally.

"Of course," she said, "My name is Range Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first class A tomorrow."

So you're here a day early?

Tamaki was still sulking in the corner, we just left him there, letting him do his thing.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked as we all watched Tamaki.

Kaoru replied, "Because mummy was keeping a secret from daddy."

I giggled, the internet had forever ruined the word 'daddy' for me and the fact that Tamaki referred to himself as that was endless amusement for me. Also, I'm pretty sure it gave me insight into Tamaki's kinks and fetishes.

"Whatever," Kyoya rolled his eyes, "why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

I grinned at him, "Every friend group has the mum friend and the dad friend." Kyoya huffed in very un-Kyoya like fashion.

Renge started fangirling, "Ours is a story of love at first sight!" she cried, "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking." What? That does not sound like Kyoya, I don't think even knows what a flower is. "And how sweet it was when you stopped to help that poor little injured kitten!" Did he eat it? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Is she serious?" Koaru asked.

Haruhi smiled good-naturedly, "Could she have the wrong person?"

Oh Renge did _not_ like _that_.

She got right up in Haruhi's shocked face, "No way! I could recognise my love anywhere!"

"Well they say love is blind. And Kyoya wears glasses." I snarked, sticking my tongue out at Kyoya's glare. They guys were going crazy too.

"He is a kind, gentle man who is kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return." You really don't know Kyoya, "He likes solitude but in fact, sometimes he gets lonely!"

And then, the next words that came out of Renge's mouth made sense of everything.

"He looks exactly like the star of the popular dating sim Uki Doki Memorial!" Oh I've heard of that! Saoirse's little sister plays it and is obsessed. She keeps comparing me to Kendall Brooke, the only female in it.

"You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" Range declared, pointing her finger at Kyoya.

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey said.

"Otaku!" Tamaki shouted, quickly followed by the twins.

Mori's face was blank.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru screeched.

Kyoya was incredibly calm despite having a crazy girl project her childish fantasies onto him, "I get it now," he said, "you're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and seem to have deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged." That's kind of…sad, "I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

It seemed we were all shocked at how well Kyoya was handling this.

"So she…you're not really her fiancé?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya looked at us, "Well, no, I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage," he folded his arms, "besides this is the first time I've met the woman."

"What the fuck, Kyoya!" I shouted, hands on my hips and swatting away the swear jar Mori held, "Why didn't you just say that?"

He looked at me blankly, "I was waiting for it to become relevant."

I groaned.

Renge jumped onto the seat next to Kyoya, clasping her hands, "So I understand that you'r ein charge of managing the club, is that true, Kyoya?"

Honey leaned over the back of the sofa, "That's right! Kyo-chan is our director!"

Range's hands were clasped together and she had stars in her eyes, "You're the club's director!? That's perfect! Wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business!" Well, what's stopping you then?

"We don't advertise we're just a host club." The twins deadpanned.

"I've made up my mind!" she declared, "From now on I'm gonna be the manager of this host club!"

None of us seemed to amused with that, Renge, careful or you'll get booted.

Tamaki looked stricken, grasped the back of the sofa by Kyoya and leaning forward, "Um, listen, Kyoya,"

"Miss Houshajuki is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client." Well fuck, "So please try to be nice and not offend her, alright?"

I flopped down next to Kyoya, "But I'm unintentionally offensive!"

Kyoya smirked at me, "We're all aware of that, Genie-senpai, just try to tone it down."

"You're not fun, Kyoya." I pouted, crossing my arms over my tummy.

Slyly, Kyoya eyed me out of the corner of his glasses, "I can be lots of fun, I assure you." Aw he flirted with me, Kyoya sure knows how to get on my good side.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Your charms don't work on me, Mr Ootori."

He smirked, "We'll see about that."

Renge clasped her hands in front of her, smiling sweetly, "Well boys, and Genie-senpai, I can't wait to work with you!"

The next day we all sat in the club room for a meeting at Tamaki's insistence.

"I thought about it a lot last night and having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said.

The twins frowned, "Why do you say that?"

Tamaki smiled, "Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" Nope. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi, so if Haruhi has a girlfriend around it could bring out the female within her."

I snorted, "What the hell, Tamaki? _I'm_ a girl, got the lady bits and everything."

Hikaru smirked, "Thanks for that imagery, senpai." I went to flip him off but Mori intercepted first, holding my hand down.

"But Genie-senpai, you're a bad influence." Tamaki said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"No, I'm not."

Hikaru smirked, glancing at his brother, "You're a hot mess, senpai, you can't deny it."

Kaoru grinned, patting my knee, "It's all part of your charm."

"Renge gentle and girlish nature might be able to stimulate Haruhi's sense of feminity." Tamaki seemed very pleased with his theory.

I scoffed, "I hate to break it to you, Tamaki, but that's not how girls work."

Haruhi seemed to agree with me as she looked so _done_ with Tamaki, slouching on the sofa and leaning against me.

"This is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side." Or she's fine the way she is? "This is an important project, men!"

Tamaki pointed to the twins, "She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins! That's no good for her."

The twins tilted their heads, one eyebrow raised, "Like you have room to talk."

The doors opened, and in popped Renge, "Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has baked all of you some cookies." Oh that's sweet.

Tamaki seemed to think so too, ""Isn't she ladylike!?" he shouted dramatically, "I'm so moved by your-"

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince!" And with those harsh words from Renge, Tamaki once again sulked in the corner.

She dashed to Kyoya, "I'm sorry I burnt them a little, I did the best I could." Underneath the fangirling exterior I could hear the little hint of sadness in Renge's voice.

I walked over, placing my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they're great, Renge."

She smiled at me, seeming more confident now, "I already know what you're going to say 'anything you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear' oh you're always so nice to me, Kyoya!"

Honey was munching on a cookie, eyes wide, "She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt!"

"Don't eat those, Mitsukuni!" Mori said, leaning over Honey in worry, "It's bad for you!"

Renge turned into Medusa then, chasing after Mori and Honey, the latter being carried by his cousin as I watched from the side with Haruhi.

She looked at the cookies she held and took a bite out of one of them, handing one to me too. I did the same.

"They're not bad at all, they've got a good flavour too them." Haruhi said.

I nodded, "Yeah, they could use a little more sugar though, I think."

Hikaru was by Haruhi's side in an instant while Kaoru delicately, yet firmly, held my arms and stared up at me.

"May I try?" Hikaru said and I saw in my peripheral vision Hikaru bite the cookie Haruhi held in her mouth.

"Oh, Genie?" Kaoru said, drawing my attention to him, "you've got crumbs on your face." He leane dup quickly and licked the crumbs from the corner of my lips."

Instantly, Tamaki separated us from the twins, crying to Kyoya, "Look at what they just did to my beloved girls!"

Kyoya said something but I was glaring at Kaoru, "I swear to god, Kaoru, is my lipstick smudged, you're dead." I patted the corner of my lips delicately.

Tamaki smushed mine and Haruhi's faces together, I felt like a giraffe at a watering hole due to the angle I bent at.

"That's not how you girls are supposed to react! You're meant to stay strong and reject them casually!" He yelled.

Haruhi glanced at me, "This is sexual harassment, senpai!"

Tamaki did not like that, "Sexual harassment! If this counts as sexual harassment then they're twice as guilty! Call the police!"

I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, Tamaki, it's not that bad. It's not like I got a hand up my skirt."

"Every single one of you is lukewarm! Except for Kyoya!" Renge screeched, "All of your characters are lukewarm!"

I snorted, "Funnily enough, we're people not characters." I felt Honey wrap his arms around my waist again, peering to the side to view the angry Renge.

"Each one of your characters needs a dark side, do you understand!?" She pointed at us, "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep going on like this then it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether!" I know a little about making girls come, Renge, "Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?!"

I glanced at the guys and saw that they all had similar expressions of horror, "It's my business as your lady manager to sort out your character backgrounds!"

Her pointing finger moved, picking out her first victim, "Let's start with you!" Honey shouted, clutching me even tighter and I could feel Mori inch closer to us.

"If you are really as cute as you make out then you're no different from a baby!" Renge shouted, "Therefore from now on you're the baby faced thug!" Honey screamed.

The finger moved again, "And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were her next victims, "The twins will be basketball players, enslaved in their own world!"

"Haruhi!" Renge ignored Haruhi's shocked expression, "You're an honour student who's constantly being bullied!"

I watched in horror as Range decided that I would be next, please be something good! "Genie-senpai! Oh this is difficult…" she trailed off, pacing around, "there is always one girl in these things but she can vary!"

Renge stared at me, wandering around my tall form in circles before stopping and clapping her hands together.

"I got it!" she said, getting right up in my face, "You're the foreign student who sticks with Haruhi despite the bully, who is secretly in love with you!" I shrugged, raising and eyebrow.

Honey snuggled closer into my back, tightening his arms around my waist, "She's scary, Genie-chan…" he mumbled. I patted his hand in comfort.

"And as for you, Tamaki," Renge said, "you're the school idol who revered for his good looks but actually you have a sad complex you're hiding from the world. The Lonely Prince!"

Oh dear, this seemed to resonate within Tamaki far too much.

Renge spun around, making heart eyes at Kyoya again, "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are! So I want to to stay just as kind and affectionate as ever."

Kyoya smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, I'm honoured." That guy has endless _patients_. Haha, patients! You get it! Patients. Because his family specialise in hospitals!

Tamaki said something again but I wasn't listening, that pun _really_ got to me, and watched as the twins each grabbed Kyoya's shoulders.

"C'mon, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru implored.

"You've gotta do something!" Kaoru begged.

Kyoya was undisturbed, "Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." He said, pointing to Tamaki who was in a world of his own.

Our dear king was practising different Lonely Prince poses and voices, calling over Renge who gushed, for the first time ever, over Tamaki's portrayal of someone he is definitely not.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out." Kyoya said, "I'll bet it will be interesting, it always is."

I smirked at him, "At least it will be amusing."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Otherwise known as Renge leave my hair alone or I will shank you."

A/N: So there is a tie at the moment for the poll, can you guess who it is?

* * *

So, we were making a film.

I have no idea how we managed to get to this stage but the make-up artists were pests and Renge was obsessed with how long and curly and blonde my was. I was so close to punching her in the face, you have no idea.

Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their gay incest thing again, but this time with a basketball setting and Renge hovered around, pleased with their performance.

Tamaki was also milking his Lonely Prince thing for all it's worth, but damn even I had to admit that he's a good actor.

And then came mine and Haruhi's bit.

I leaned against a tree, with fake rain, and Haruhi crashed into me. She stared up into my eyes, out of breath.

"You can't run away for ever." Oh boy was Honeybun different. He lowered his voice and gone was the default cutesy expression, giving way to a malevolent side. I wrapped my arms around Haruhi, both of us staring at the approaching Honey and Mori.

"I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone who messes with me." Honey said, gold eyes sliding from Haruhi to me.

I'll never forget those eyes.

Heat licked at my stomach, twisting and knotting inside of me as Honey stared, lightly licking his lips and eyes drifting over my body.

"Genie," he said, "come here."

I shook my head, clutching to Haruhi more.

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni." Mori said, tilting his head to Honey, "You should have realised by now that whenever you hurt others you're only hurting yourself."

"I didn't ask you for any advice," Honey spat, "you want me to put you over my knee again?"

The little blond looked up again, his eyes finding Haruhi's, "You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place," he turned his gaze to mine, softening a little, "or when people take things that belong to _me_."

Honey stared at us cruelly but it didn't last long before tears entered his eyes and his expression fell. There's no way Honey could ever be that mean.

He wailed, launching himself into mine and Haruhi's arms, "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan, Genie-chan, I can't do this anymore!" He was crying heavily and Haruhi shifted so I could take Honey fully in my arms.

"Cut!" Renge screeched in anger. Everything stopped.

I still clutched Honey to me, softly stroking his wet hair and rocking him back and forth slightly, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"What's wrong with you!? You have to stick to the script!" Renge cried, fumes coming out of her ears.

Honey cried harder, "I can't!"

I shushed him, holding his small frame tighter against mine, "It's okay, Honeybun, we know you'd never _really_ act like that."

Honey leaned back but still held onto me, sitting on my lap, "You do?" he wiped his eyes.

I grinned, nodding at him, "Absolutely, sweetie." Honey smiled, leaning back into my embrace and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm tired, Genie-chan…" he mumbled.

With one and placed on the damp grass, I pushed myself to stand up straight, carefully holding Honey with one arm supporting his weight while he wrapped his legs around my middle. It was times like this that I was thankful for my ridiculously tall height.

I walked over to the twins and Kyoya, still clutching Honey who had maneuvered himself to rest on my back.

"Hey guys." I said.

The waved at me, "How did changing our characters go to making a movie?" Hikaru asked.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi said, walking by with a towel around her neck.

Kyoya paused writing, "Apparently she had them flown in from Hollywood." I glanced at the crew. "Don't you recognise the director? He directed the vampire movie Millennial Snow, it was the number one grossing box office hit last year."

I grunted, "It was also the shittiest, most ridiculous thing I've ever seen that promotes and romanticises unhealthy, abusive relationships between teenage girls and men in positions of power and authority."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Not a fan, senpai?"

I shook my head furiously, curls hitting Honey in the face, "If a guy climbed through my window in the night to watch me sleep and stalked me for weeks I would shank him, not kiss him."

Hikaru interjected, "And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed.

I sighed lightly, smirking at them, "Thanks boys, that's not an image I need to picture." We all know that Kaoru would not be the one giving it in a gay relationship.

Haruhi frowned, "What does that mean?" You are so, so innocent Haruhi.

"If you don't know, never mind." The twins said.

Haruhi looked at me questioningly, "Pitcher?"

"It's something dirty, hun."

Haruhi left, she needed a break and was still dripping.

I nudged Honey, "Hey, Honeybun?"

The boy rested his chin on my shoulder as I absentmindedly drew patterns on his calves with my fingers.

"Yeah?"

"You want a towel? You'll catch a cold." I said.

Honey grinned at me, "Okay, Genie-chan."

Our clothes were only a little damp now, the Japanese sun had made sure of that, but I still didn't want to run the risk getting sick. Being this beautiful is a full time job and somebody, who isn't Tamaki, has gotta do it, you know.

"Genie-chan?" Honey said, now standing on his own, as we dried off with some spare towels.

I looked at him inquisitively, "Yeah? What's up, Honeybun?" He giggled again but quickly bit his lip to stop himself.

"I am really sorry about earlier," he sighed, calmer now, "I hate being mean to you, even if it was just pretend."

My hands worked the towel through my hair as I grinned at him lopsidedly, "It's chill, Honeybun, I know it wasn't really you. Besides," I said, glancing around to make sure no one heard what I was about to say, "don't tell anyone, but it was kinda…erotic."

Honey's breath hitched and his blush spread like wildfire. He could distinctly hear the erratic beating of his heart.

Genie _always_ flirts with him, and with everyone else, this is nothing new. But still…what was it about her that made him react in such a way? She could see past the cutesy side of him, the dirty jokes she makes was proof enough that she knew he wasn't as innocent as he let the host club and the ladies believe.

He also loved the smell of her perfume, her hair, basically _her_. It was why he clung to Genie so often, she made him feel peaceful.

"Honeybun?" I said, pulling the small boy out of his own world.

He smiled gently at me, "Sorry, Genie-chan, I was just thinking."

I smiled at him, he was very deep in thought, I had been calling Honey's name for quite a while before he answered, and he was just staring at me. It was a little weird.

"Genie-senpai!" I heard Renge called loudly.

"Well, gotta go," I winked at Honey, "see ya later, sweets."

I jogged off towards Renge, who had Haruhi in her sinister snatches, and saw two guys I'd never met in my life before standing with them.

"What's up?"

Renge grinned at me, "These two gentlemen have agreed to make a special guest appearance in our film!"

"In your film?" Said one.

"What are you talking about?" said the other.

Oh dear, did Renge not tell you that she's a crazy lady hellbent on taking over our lives? What. A. Shame.

She clenched her fist, "After all we're gonna need tough guys to reach our climax!" She exclaimed, "That's when all the club members come together to defeat the real villains of their school!" The guys she got did not like the sound of that, "According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their money by being a part of the Japanese mafia! Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?" Nope, not at all.

And the guys didn't think so either.

"What is with this girl!?" Shouted one.

The other was equally annoyed, "Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" Wait, what?

Haruhi held her hands up, "Wait a minute, Renge…"

But Renge ignored her, dragging the guys passed Haruhi and I.

"Hey!" shouted one of them, "You think you can push me around! You don't even know me!" Okay that's true but what he did next would forever cement my negative opinion on him.

This guy was at _least_ a foot taller than Renge and clearly stronger, but he pushed her into the equipment nearby _very_ roughly.

Renge screamed and Haruhi reacted before I did, jumping to Renge's rescue and shielding her from the falling equipment.

"Haruhi!" I shouted, running over and moving the equipment off of the two. I was nearly finished when I large steel beam started to fall.

I let out a string of cursing, catching the beam in my hands but by god was that fucking thing heavy! It hurt like a bitch too!

Renge ducked out from underneath Haruhi, who fell to the ground in pain, as I continued to hold the very heavy beam up to stop it from crushing them.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Renge asked worriedly, kneeling to Haruhi's level.

"That guy was right, Renge. You can't do that," she was right, "if you judge people by their appearance you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

Renge was distraught, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Girls!" I heard Tamaki shout, "What happened?!" He was very, very worried.

Haruhi turned to look at him, tears in her large brown eyes.

That look in Tamaki's eyes that I saw will stick with me forever. He was _furious_ , and instantly rushed the guy who pushed Renge, gathering his hand in his shirt and pushing him against the school wall.

"So," he was deadly serious, "which one of you jerks started this?"

"Wait! Suoh! It's not what you think!" Said the other one, while I was still holding up this motherfucking beam! "That girl started it! She was giving us a hard time!"

"That doesn't make pushing her _fucking_ acceptable, you bloody twat!" I screeched, seeing red, my muscles ached, "Now someone take this _motherfucking_ beam off of me before I-"

Time seemed to stop for a moment as the beam slipped from my grasp, I looked up with wide eyes as it came crashing down. I pushed Haruhi out of the way with my foot and took the brunt of the beam's fall, it crashed against my right shoulder and I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life.

It was pure _agony_. I heard a loud crack and notice Haruhi visibly wince as she scuttled back. I fell to the ground, clutching my damaged shoulder.

"He's telling the truth, senpai." Haruhi said quickly, trying to get Tamaki to back off whilst helping me stand. "It wasn't their fault, they were provoked."

Tamaki dropped the guy and came running over to use, gingerly placing his hand on my shoulder. I winced, swatting his hand away and scrunching my eyes. The two guys ran off.

"That. Hurts." I ground out through my teeth before turning to look at him, "Make sure Haruhi's okay." I ordered.

Tamaki nodded and clasped Haruhi's face in his hands, "Haruhi?" He said softly, "Are you in any pain?"

Haruhi wiped her eyes, "Yeah, it's my contact."

"Your…contact?" Tamaki stuttered.

Haruhi grinned, "Yeah, I guess it must have slipped out when Genie pushed me away."

I giggled despite the pain, "I'm glad you're okay, Haru-chan. But guess what, Tamaki?"

He looked at me inquisitively.

"Haruhi can cry without using eye drops." I grinned.

Tamaki laughed, "So you're a full-fledged host now."

"You…you…" Renge began, spinning to face the cameras, "please tell me you got that, cameraman!?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

She squeezed the script tightly, shaking, "Aside from Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene!" Did she forget that I had a full fucking steel beam drop in my shoulder?! "All that needs now is a narration by my sweet, Kyoya!"

There was a loud smash and we all turned to see the rock Kyoya had smashed into the camera lens.

"What? Is something wrong?" Renge sounded heartbroken but I'm pretty pissed at her so I don't care.

"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." Kyoya sounded _pissed_ , the subtle anger that he hold inside, "I think you've cause enough trouble here, Renge."

Kyoya walked over to me, one hand grasping my elbow gently and the other removing my own hand from my shoulder, "Please stop being such a pest." He said to Renge.

"A pest?" She said quietly, distraughtly.

"Yes," Kyoya said, gently feeling my shoulder, "because of you Genie-senpai is going to have to go to hospital now."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline, "Hospital? It's not that ba- motherfucker!" I screeched, clawing at Kyoya with my good arm as he pushed against my damaged shoulder. I noticed that Honey, Mori, and the twins had joined us now, each looking in concern as Kyoya checked out my shoulder.

Renger was crying violently, "You're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya!" she was bawling her eyes out but I was too focused on Kyoya prodding my shoulder to care, "Why are you acting so differently now?"

Tamaki sighed, "Because that's not the real Kyoya."

Renge stopped crying, shocked by Tamaki's statement. She fell to her knees, crying again.

Haruhi walked up to her, "Does it really matter?" Renge looked at her, "Who cares is Kyoya-senpai is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little." Haruhi smiled brightly, "It's a lot more fun that way. Also, I think you own Genie an apology, Renge."

Renge turned to look at me, standing up and wandering over, her head bowed low.

"I'm so sorry, Genie-senpai, I never meant for you to get hurt." She said to me, tears still falling, I sighed and bit my lip.

I smiled lightly at her, "It's fine."

"She's more than hurt." Kyoya said and Honey walked over, almost pushing Renge out of the way.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Kyoya pushed my shoulder again, "Stop fucking do that! It _hurts_!" I shouted at him.

Kyoya quickly pulled out his phone, sending a text but kept one hand on me, "Your shoulder is broken."

I gaped, "That explains a lot." I smiled weakly.

Honey wrapped his arms around me, "You'll be okay, Genie-chan!" He smiled up at me but I could see that in his eyes he was angry, his grin was strained and his hold a little tighter than usual.

I ruffled his hair with the hand on my good arm.

* * *

We were gathered in the club room the next afternoon, I was fitted with a collar and cuff sling the previous day, as well as a cast for my forearm which had received a fracture, and as it turns out Kyoya still sold the video we made.

"You were so brave, senpai!" Aiko cheered, her hands clasped together.

"Yeah!" Said Miwa, "Did it hurt?!"

I tenderly nudged my shoulder, "A lot, and it will for a few week, but I'm just glad Haruhi is okay. It would have done him a lot more damage than me."

The girls squealed in delight, all of them signing my cast.

"Good day everyone!" I looked over and saw Renge walking towards us.

"Renge?" Tamaki said, still a little peeved with her for inadvertently causing my broken bones, "But I thought you'd gone back to France already?"

"I can't believe I didn't recognise this any sooner, it was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me." She was fangirling again, "I could feel the love when you lectured me about toying with people."

Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand, "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!"

"Uh…yeah…" Haruhi looked confused and Tamaki was going crazy.

Renge grinned, pulling Haruhi away with her, "Come on, Haruhi, let's go to my house and play games together, I think it's time you get to know me better!" She shouted.

"What?" Haruhi said, "The only games I've played were at Genie's house and that was Mario Kart!" The door closed with a loud bang.

The host club looked at me.

Tamaki jumped over, "Haruhi's been to your house!?" He shouted.

I raised a brow, "Yes? She kicks arse at Mario Kart by the way."

His jaw dropped, "Why was I not informed of this!?" Tamaki spun around, his hand on his heart, "My darling daughter is spending girl time with her auntie!" Yeah, we hang out a lot, "It makes daddy's heart soar!"

Honey bounced, Usa-chan clutched in his arm, "Haru-chan has been to Genie-chan's house? I wanna go to Genie-chan's house!" He pouted, looking at me cutely.

I placed my hand on my hip, "Come now, Honeybun," I said, "you know the cute look doesn't work on me." I placed my hand in the air, "Besides you've been to my house more than anyone, we're _neighbours_.

"I wanna go again!" He shouted, grinning at me.

"Then come by?" I said.

Tamaki was still overreacting about Haruhi and Renge. I walked over to him as the others packed their things up, ready to leave the school.

"Tamaki?" I resting my hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at me, smiling, "Yes, Genie-senpai?"

"How you holding up? You seemed a bit…I dunno…weird yesterday, more so than usual." I said, watching as everyone left the room. A driver was coming to pick me up, now that I couldn't drive until my shoulder had fully healed.

Tamaki smiled gently, "You gave me quite a scare, you know." He laughed lightly.

"I did?" I rubbed the back of my neck, "I didn't mean to."

The blond laughed, grabbing his bag and walking with me out of the club room and down Ouran's extensive corridors.

"I think it was really brave what you did," he said, "and honestly? I'm glad Haruhi has a friend like you around." Tamaki was so sincere that it was often impossible not to gain a smile around him.

"Thank then, but I did what anyone would've done." I said, looking at him, "I'm a lot bigger than her. That steel beam could've genuinely _killed_ Haruhi."

Tamaki grinned at me again, wrapping one of his long arms around my waist in a half-hug, "I know, but it didn't. And that is because of you."

I smiled back at him, wrapping my good arm around his shoulders, "I'm really glad I joined this club."

The blond looked at me, his purple eyes sparkling, "Me too, Genie-senpai, me too. I also wanted to apologise."

I raised an eyebrow, "Apologise?"

"Yeah, for calling you a bad influence. I think your one of the greatest people I've ever met." Tamaki blushed lightly, removing his arm from my waist, taking my bag from me and grasping my hand instead.

Squeezing his hand, I smiled at him, "Thanks, Tamaki, that means a lot to me." I sighed, looking out of the window, "About the bad influence thing though," we stopped walking and I turned to face him, "don't worry about it, because honestly it's not far from the truth. I used to be a major bitch."

He gasped, "Genie! Don't swear!"

I giggled, "Seriously though! I used to pick fights in London and sleep around all the time, it was all to feel _something_. Something was missing from my life and I just didn't know what." I sighed, entwining the tips of our fingers gently and gazing out of the window, "But here, with the Host Club, I don't feel as lost any more."

The sun's rays peaked over the tops of the school's roofs and I saw Tamaki turn to look at it out of the corner of my eyes.

"Genie…" he said softly and the next thing I knew Tamaki had wrapped his long arms around my torso in a tight, loving embrace, "You never talk about London."

I giggled, hugging Tamaki back, "I do, just not often. I miss Saoirse, but that's it," he pulled back to look at me face, "I have no aversion to sex," Tamaki blushed but I was thankful that I caught him in a rare mature moment, "but I was going overboard. I haven't slept with one person since coming to Japan."

Tamaki's smile shined so brightly that even the sun couldn't compare to the warmth it instilled within me.

"I'm glad, Genie." He said, and we started walking again, hand in hand this time.

"You know," Tamaki started as we stood in front of the gates of Ouran Academy, "you're starting to become one of my closest friends, Genie. A crazy, eccentric white girl."

I laughed, "You're half French, Tama, be careful there."

Tamaki laughed too, "Yeah, you're right, parle vous francais?"

I cheekily smirked at him, "Oui, monsieur, et toi?" I replied

Tamaki looked shocked, "You speak French!?" He shouted.

"Fluently."

Tamaki grinned again, walking me to my limo and placing my bag inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Genie." He said and waved goodbye.

I leaned back in my seat as the limo sped off and reflected on the events of the past week, it was only when I got home and settled into my big, comfy sofa to watch Netflix did I notice that something was off in my room.

Plastered across the wall, written in what looked like blood, was the last words I ever said to my twin sister Angelina Archer.

The scream I gave off was loud enough to wake the hounds of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Thanks for reviewing! You breathe life into my lungs! I was kinda worried Tamaki in the last chapter was OOC but I'm glad it went down well. I'm very conscious of the fact that they are teenagers, but the cultural differences between Japan and Britain are massive and I want to make that clear in the way which Genie interacts and holds herself in Japan as opposed to London.

Chapter 8

"Otherwise called You ruined my dress, you twat."

* * *

The police came by again. I stayed in one of our guest rooms that night but ended up getting into bed with Cassi, there was no way I was sleeping alone after seeing that.

The worst part was that I couldn't find my cat Smoothie, no one could, and I was so worried that the blood on the wall was from her that I cried most of the night, clinging to Cassi, and prayed to whatever god was listening that she was alright. Occasionally, she would run over to the Haninozuka Estate and hang out with Mrs Haninozuka.

I was just glad that today was Saturday and Ouran didn't have school on Saturdays like some other Japanese schools.

But the host club turned up on my doorstep.

Usually, I'm all smiles and greetings. I love my guys (yes this includes Haruhi) but it was obvious to them that something was wrong.

I would have to tell them eventually, I knew that, but it wasn't an easy subject to approach and the longer I left it then the more danger the guys were in for just being near me. But I couldn't bare it if they changed their behaviour to accommodate _me_ , I'm not a fragile baby, and I _hate_ being coddled which is exactly what they would do, especially with my broken shoulder. I've always prided myself on being very independent.

So naturally, all of this overprotective coddling sucks dick.

Anyway, Saturday! Woohoo!

The police gave me another shock blanket, I'm considering buying my own now though, and left it with me this time. Kyoya noticed no doubt.

"Hey guys," I said, sucking on a rocket lolly, I swear those ice creams were god's gift to humanity, they are divine!

Hikaru and Kaoru sauntered through the big double doors, taking the foyer in greedily with their troublemaking eyes.

"I bet your mum loves it when you and Quinn have a prank war here." Hikaru said.

Kaoru followed his twin, "Yeah, the potential for damage is outstanding."

I grinned at them, shutting the front door once everyone had come in, "I filled that entire corridor," I pointed to the corridor on the far left, leading to the kitchen, "with plastic cups of water. Quinn managed spill over every single one of them."

"You're evil." Hikaru grinned.

I smirked, "I'm prepared. She always gets up at around 3am _starving_." I adjusted my sling, feeling the itch of my cast coming back, "Anyway, what're you guys doing here?"

Tamaki jumped forward, wrapping an arm around my good arm and placing his other hand over his heart, "We came to see the glorious home of our own Evangeline Archer!"

Raising a brow I eyed him, "You didn't think on telling me first?"

Honey bounced over, "But Genie-chan, you said we could come over whenever we want!"

I smiled at him, leading the host club into the west drawing room, "Yeah, but I'm not even prepared. I'm barely dressed."

Hikaru eyed me critically, nudging his brother, "You are wearing the atrocities of this age,"

"Yeah," Kaoru continued, "what are you wearing?"

I grinned lopsidedly, "A shock blanket, Avengers shorts and a Captain America T-shirt I got from Primark for, like, a tenner."

Haruhi frowned, "What? What's Primark? And a tenner?"

Kyoya looked up from his notebook, crossing his legs, "Primark is a discount retail store in Britain, and 'tenner' is slang for £10."

Hikaru scrunched his nose, "You buy clothes from commoner shops?"

I shrugged, "I was hungover far from home, very little cash and no phone. So I bought pajamas."

"Why pajamas?" Kaoru asked.

"They're comfy." I defended.

We chatted in the drawing room for a while, Mrs A had brought us some refreshments and nibbles, and I ate the majority of the mini quiches, and before we knew it, it was noon. There are far too many commas in that sentence.

"So, senpai," Kaoru said, poking me lightly, "when's the cast and sling coming off?"

"I've only had them for three days, Kaoru, don't go planning anything athletic for a while please. But it'll be two weeks, then I can start minimal exercising again," I said, "but I still can't dance again until fully healed, which sucks, I'm gonna be _so_ behind in Performing Arts!" I moaned, flinging myself back against the sofa.

Haruhi patted my leg sympathetically, "It's alright, Genie, you catch up in no time." Not with this club I won't.

"Thanks, Haru-chan, hey next time can you take the steel beam?" I joked, earning a light slap on my knee from Haruhi, "I'm joking!"

"It looked painful," Tamaki said, joining Hikaru in the whole poke-Genie-until-she-shrieks-in-pain-and-inevitably-harms-you-to-get-away thing, "does it still hurt."

"I broke my _shoulder_ and my _radius_ , of course it hurts." I said, swatting at his hand, "I've had worse though, I once had a barstool smashed across my back." I said dramatically.

"Yeah," Quinn said, entering the drawing room with a mug of hot chocolate, "she still isn't allowed back in that club." Quinn sat down next to Kyoya, nursing her drink, "You telling them your drunk stories?"

I shook my head furiously, "Absolutely not! The drinking age here is 20, which is bullshit, so I've gotta wait, like, three years for them to be ready for Drunk Genie™."

Quinn snorted, "Did you just trademark yourself?"

I giggled, "Well if I don't then someone else will."

"No offense, Genes, but I don't think anyone wants to trademark you." Quinn deadpanned.

"I would!" Honey shouted, throwing his arm his in the air, "I'd trademark you, Genie-chan!"

I smirked at Quinn, "See?"

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, mum is hosting another party tonight. I forgot to tell you."

I blanched, "What?! How could you forget to tell me?!" That is such typical Quinn behaviour, she probably got distracted by a butterfly or a hot guy or something. I bet she found out about a week ago too.

Quinn shrugged, "I had stuff to do." She sipped her drink again and I watched in perverted glee as she burnt her tongue. Serves you right, Quinn.

Kyoya smiled slyly, "Of course, your mother invited all of us." I did a double take.

"What?" I said.

Honey giggled, "Archer-san invited all of our families. Mother said she's networking."

I laughed, "Sounds like my mum, she likes throwing parties to get as many influential and beneficial people under one roof as possible. Makes networking easier for her."

Hikaru bolted up straight, "Genie-senpai, you have a dress right?"

I shook my head, "It's not like I had time to plan." I shrugged, "I'll wing it, just like with every other aspect of my life."

Kaoru stood up, shaking his head and crossing his arms, "No way, show us your wardrobe, Genie-senpai, we'll fix this catastrophe."

"Shakespeare's sleeping in there! You'll wake him!" I wailed!

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, jotting something down while Honey tilted his head at him.

"Why would a sixteenth century playwright be sleeping in your wardrobe?" Honey asked.

I stared at him, "The real Shakespeare isn't in there, I'm not a graverobber, my Shakespeare is my cat."

"Oh!" Honey grinned, snuggling Usa-chan, "Then let's meet Shakey-chan!" Shakey-chan? I call him Shakeybabes but okay. I can't believe I just admitted that.

"Why Shakespeare?" Haruhi asked, walking beside me as we all began to long trek up to my now clean room. All evidence of the bloody writing had been collected and the room had been scoped and cleaned.

I rubbed the back of my neck, blushing lightly, "He's my celebrity crush."

Haruhi burst out laughing, "What?" she choked out between giggles, "Your celebrity crush?!"

Gotta admit, I was _slightly_ offended by her incredulity, "What's wrong with that?"

"It's a bit weird, senpai." Hikaru said, holding my bedroom door open for us all.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, but I think it's kinda cute too."

Tamaki came to my swift rescue, "You two devil twins leave Genie alone!" He stood stalwart by my side, "She can have a crush on whoever she likes, even if he's been dead for four hundred years."

I nodded, "Yeah, his death was a noble cause, gives all you boys a chance." I winked cheekily, waltzing over to my walk-in wardrobe and opening a single door in a flourish.

"That would've been cooler if I had the use of both of my hands." I said slowly, letting the guys rush past me and snoop around my closet.

Haruhi hung back by the doors with me, "It's like they've never seen clothes before." She said.

I leaned against the door frame, "Yeah, though maybe it's because they're seeing a part of me they never have before."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi was confused.

I glanced at her, "I believe that the clothing choices and whatnot of a person, especially how they wear them and organise them, can give you a large outlook of their life." Tamaki was arguing with the twins over a dress, "Even when you subconsciously choose clothes too, like the pajamas I'm wearing now."

"Huh," Haruhi said, "I've never really thought about it that way."

We continued watching the boys gush over my clothes, Tamaki exploding in a blush once he found my lingerie drawer, before Haruhi sighed.

"What do you think about the people who say that a rape victim got raped because of their clothes then?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath, this was a dangerous and difficult conversation to have but Haruhi was only fifteen. I firmly believe that having an older female friend, between two to ten years older, can make a significant difference in a young girl's life. I could be that friend for Haruhi.

Looking her straight in the eye, I answered, "Clothing has nothing to do with rape. Not even sex, really. Rape is about power and abuse, exerting that power over another person and having control. It is unforgivable to be violated in the most intimate way."

Haruhi regarded me for a second, a bright smile stretched across her face, "I think so too, Genie, are you a feminist?" She asked me.

I grinned, "Absolutely, I firmly believe that it is needed in our society. I mean, look at female Japanese popstars." I said, "They're not allowed to date and could risk they're career if they're not virgins. I think policing anyone's body is a horrible thing to do and that everyone is equal to one and other."

Haruhi sighed, "Some people just don't seem to understand that."

I nodded, "An unfortunate truth." I looked at the ground before tearing my gaze to the boys, "But that's why we need to spread awareness and promote equality. I'm a feminist because it is the feminine traits in this world that are shamed."

Haruhi grinned, "I agree!" she pumped her first, "It's nice to have a proper, _intelligent_ discussion with another person. Thanks, Genie."

I fist bumped her, "Same! The hosts are all smart but they can be so _dim_ sometimes."

Haruhi giggled, leaning against the doorframe opposite me.

"Wear this!" Hikaru shouted as he and Kaoru placed a dress in front of my tall frame.

"No!" Tamaki cried, "Wear this one!" He also held a dress up to me.

"I think Genie-chan should wear this one!" Honey shouted, balancing on Mori's shoulders to hold the dress to my body, "It's super cute!"

"Perhaps a dark colour?" Kyoya suggested, gently holding a dark blue silk dress of mine.

I delicately folded my arms, careful not to nudge to broken bones, "I'm not fancying a floor length one right now, I've got great legs and I'll probably be wearing little Jimmy Choo heels. Or maybe flats."

Hikaru stroked his imaginary beard, "Your sling and cast will be a pest, Kaoru!" he clicked his fingers and his twin appeared by his side immediately, "Genie-senpai's colour is green right? What about a dark green knee length silk dress with black lace detail? We attach a matching ribbon to the cast."

Kaoru regarded me slightly, turning around in circles to assess me fully, "I agree, and Genie _does_ have nice legs, it would be a crime to hide them."

"So I've been told," I smirked.

"My darling sister would look magnificent in this dress!" Tamaki wailed dramatically, hearts in his eyes as he gazed at the dress Kaoru held, the one the twins talked about.

Haruhi observed the dress, "Genie?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Isn't this the dress that you wore last time?" Haruhi asked, she had liked all the pictures on facebook of the previous party mum held.

"Nope," I said, "it was a similar design but the colour scheme was lighter and I wore four inch heels. I was six foot nine." I grinned, "It was fantastic until I met a door frame or seven." I rubbed my forehead.

"Then that settles it!" Tamaki declared, "Genie shall wear this dress!"

I giggled, "Calm down, Tama, it's not like I've won an Oscar or anything."

The door to my room opened and mum popped her head in.

"Oh good!" She smiled brightly, walking into the room, "I'm glad you're all here. Quinn told me that you're visiting and she forgot to tell Genie about the party."

Kyoya smiled at my mother pleasantly, "Angelica, how wonderful to see you again."

Mum's eyes zeroed in on my bespectacled friend, "Kyoya!" she shouted, smiling brilliantly at him, "How wonderful to see you again! I hope your father is coming tonight." She said.

Kyoya smiled, "Of course, he wouldn't miss it."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, throwing my hands in the air in confusion, " _mum_ , you know Kyoya?"

She grinned at me, flipping strands of her blonde bob away from her eyes, "Of course I do! Archer Enterprises and the Ootori Group have been business partners for years! How do you think AE managed to expand so rapidly in Japan?"

"Oh." I said as it finally dawned on me.

"Anyway!" Mum clapped her hands, "You should all head off and get ready!" That was mum's subtle way of telling them to get out.

"Wait," I said, "you're coming too, right Haruhi?" I said, looking down at my friend.

Haruhi scratched the back of her head, "Well…"

"Aw c'mon!" I begged, "Please!?"

She laughed lightly, "I just think I'd be out of place…"

"Haru-chan, I'm going to be six foot eight tonight in my shoes and I'm the least ladylike lady ever. Trust me, you be too out of place." I smirked, "Besides, you'll have to contend with my family, we're always out of place."

"That's true," mum said, "we all just tend to improvise and hope for the best."

I snorted, "It doesn't always work either."

"And," mum said, "Genie told me that you like fancy tuna?"

Haruhi went stiff, her ice gaze pinned me to the sofa I was sitting on, "She did?" she said, an internal struggle clearly ravaging inside of her.

"Yes," mum said, "and we will have fancy tuna."

I threw my arm up, "And mini quiches! We'll have a fuckton of them!"

"Genie!" Mum shouted, hands of her hips, "Watch your language, young lady!"

"Sorry," I said, grinning sweetly at her, "But seriously, guys, shoo." I made a shooing motion with my hands, "You'll be coming back anyway."

The guys left but I grabbed Haruhi's bicep, stopping her from leaving, "You wanna borrow some clothes? We still have some old one's of Beatrice's that will fit, though, she was thirteen."

Haruhi smiled, "Are you sure, Genie? I don't want to be a bother."

"Not at all," I grinned at her, "you want to ring your dad?"

"Yeah." She said and took my offered phone, dialling her house number.

I didn't listen to the conversation Haruhi had while I led her to the room we keep old clothes in, I was too busy twisting my hands anxiously. What if the stalker did something tonight? It would be perfect, everyone would be tipsy and preoccupied. But then again, I'll be the tallest and probably the most noticeable person there so if I did happen to disappear then people would know. At least, my family definitely would, I was always at the centre of things and when I wasn't then I would be eating.

Hopefully mum had called for extra protection.

"Here we are!" I proclaimed with a smile, opening the door to one of our guest rooms. It was in this room that we were storing Beatrice's old clothes until we worked out what to do with them, this stuff was expensive and mum didn't want to get rid of them just yet.

"Woah," Haruhi said, gazing into the wardrobe, "what should I wear?" She asked me.

I eyed her, "Something mid-calf length, I think, and a deep red colour too. Perhaps wine?" I started rummaging around in the wardrobe and found the dress I was looking for.

The dress was a deep red wine colour and woud fall to Haruhi's shin, the bodice of the dress had white lace flowers winding up to extend behind the neck and fall down back to the bottom of the dress at the underside of her knees. It was definitely one of the nicer ones, it would go well with low black heels too.

"Genie…" Haruhi fingers the dress with wide eyes, "this is too much."

"Nonesense," I said, "now, go change." I directed her behind the dressing screen.

Haruhi struggled to get the dress on, it was quiet tight in the top and flared out at the skirt, but she managed to get it on.

"What do you think?" She said.

Tears sprung to my eyes, "You're beautiful!" And she really was. The dress suited Haruhi _perfectly_ , the colour contrasted nicely with her skin tone and hugged her body in all the right places.

"You're keeping that dress." I declared, "Beatrice won't mind, it's not like she can wear it anyway, it looks so good on you."

Haruhi turned to look at her stunned reflection and I was quick to shut down any complaints she had about keeping it. It may have been designer and over my friend's price budget but damn! She couldn't not keep it!

* * *

That evening the ballroom in Archer Mansion was decked out extravagantly, even the tallest chandelier was polished to perfection and I swear Gwen was keeping condoms in the pockets of her uniform as a just-in-case scenario.

It was a normal Archer party then.

My family didn't half-arse anything. Archer galas, parties, dinners, and the like were legendary. Even the estranged family that deserted my mother in her time of need were envious, I put it down to the likable and charismatic nature of mum. No one could resist her and those that tried only did so in vain.

"Champagne?" Gwen said, walking to my group, consisting of the host club and my sisters.

"Champagne?!" Tamaki looked appalled, "We are underage, madam!"

I rolled my eyes, taking a flute, "Maybe here." I downed it in one go.

"Genie!" Tamaki was near tears, "You don't mean to tell me that you drink regularly?!"

Hikaru wrapped one arm around my waist, "Yeah, senpai,"

I felt Kaoru wrap his arm around me too, "just how regularly do you drink?"

I snorted, "Not nearly enough to deal with you two."

"Now, now," Quinn sipped her champagne lightly, "be nice, Genie, after all I do believe mother is planning to make a new business deal tonight.

"Oh?" She caught Kyoya's interest, "With who?"

I smirked, "Mum has her eye on Tamaki's dad. She's getting that deal, whether he knows it or not."

Quinn giggled, "Our mother is essentially a hurricane and all you can do is hope you can hold on long enough to not get swallowed up in it."

Cassius wandered over, hearing our conversation, "A skill Genie has no doubt picked up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Either way," I said, sipping another glass of champagne, "I'm the heir so I have to _mingle_."

Cassi grinned, "If they can see you up there."

"Well I certainly can't see you down there." I quipped and sauntered off.

The staff were doing an excellent job, Mrs A was practically beaming with pride at her underlings and every now and then switching mum's champagne with water. She didn't even notice.

"Genie!" Mum shouted, beckoning me over.

"What's up?" I asked her, smiling.

Mum grinned, grasping my good wrist, and accidentally spilling a few drop of champagne on me, "This is my eldest, Evangeline." She introduced me.

I looked at the man she introduced me to. He was a fucking beast!

Standing around seven feet tall and built like a bloody tank, he had dark hair and was well dressed. I was also pretty damn sure he could literally squeeze the life out of me but what really got to me were his scrutinising eyes. I was certain I'd seen those eyes before but couldn't place where…

"This is Mr Edward Jackson, a prominent business man from America!" Mum said, still hanging off of me and giving heart eyes to Mr Jackson. Oh no, I knew those eyes…

"Edward and I are currently discussing a business deal, perhaps a partnership between our businesses." Mum said proudly.

Mr Jackson took my hand and kissed it, "A pleasure Miss Archer, how does Archer and Jackson Enterprises sound?" He smirked charmingly. That sounded fucking horrific, I have no idea who you are but I'm not liking you one little bit.

Mum giggled, flirting with Mr Jackson, "Genie is my current heir to AE but Quinn is showing promise, I may split it between them."

"Whatever you do, Angelica, I'm sure your daughters will do you proud." Mr Twatbag said.

I smiled pleasantly, glancing over to where Kyoya and Quinn were having a conversation, "Please excuse me." I said.

Mum waved me off and I quickly strode towards my sister and Kyoya, dodging dancing couples and tipsy business people.

"Quinn!" I called, "Quinn!" She was still pretty engaged in her conversation with Kyoya, laughing at something he said, "Quinn!" I seemed to get her attention then.

"What?" She sounded slightly annoyed, oh well, she can continue flirting with my friends when I'm done with her.

"Have you met Mr Edward Jackson yet? Mum just introduced me and it was…weird." I said quietly, keeping an eye on Mr Jackson and mum.

Quinn frowned, "Weird? Weird how?" I shuffled uneasily, seeing Quinn look at me in concern, "Genie?"

My gaze snapped back to her, "He's familiar, but I've never met him. He's a prominent American businessman apparently."

Kyoya frowned, fiddling with his phone, "Are you sure? I can't find him online."

I bit my lip anxiously, "That's definitely his name, or at least the one I was given." Unwanted thoughts entered my head and I stiffened.

Quinn noticed my unease, "You don't think…?" Do I think he could be my stalker? No, at least, not really. My stalker wouldn't dare strike now, not with all the people here. Unless he was counting on there being so many people that he could slip by unnoticed.

I fiddled with my clutch, "Maybe? It wouldn't hurt to be cautious."

Kyoya eyed me, "Genie-senpai? What are you hiding?" He said lowly.

Quinn gawked, " _You haven't told them!?"_ I shushed her.

"No!" I looked around anxiously again, "No, it's…it's complicated."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Kyoya, "Genie is being stalked."

" _Quinn_!" I said loudly, glaring at her as she hushed me.

" _What_?" Oh damn Kyoya was pissed, "How long has this been going on, Genie?" He glared at me, daring me to lie.

I twiddled my thumbs nervously, "About a month or so now."

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, "And you didn't tell any of us, not even Honey-senpai?"

I frowned, "No, I don't want you guys in danger! Last time-"

"Last time?!" Kyoya cut me off.

I flinched, "Yeah…"

"You mean this is the second time you've been stalked?!" He said.

I nodded weakly, staring at the polished floor, "Yeah, last time, people got hurt because I told them and…" in the reflection of the floor I could see Mr Jackson staring at us, "and then we went to get ice cream and I got these amazing Jimmy Choos!" I exclaimed, grinning.

Quinn caught on immediately, "Oh wow! That's a great deal!"

Kyoya sighed, "Your Jimmy Choos aren't the most pressing matter at the moment, senpai." He deadpanned.

Tilting my head, I motioned to Mr Jackson staring at us, "Of course, we do have that project in. I swear sensei _won't stop hovering over us_." I said.

I could see the look in Kyoya's eyes shift, understanding that we were being watched, "I agree, it is completely unnecessary."

Mr Jackson stopped staring at us, being dragged away by my vicarious mother.

Kyoya glared at me, "You should have said something."

"Okay, fine, yeah, but too late." I sighed, "What now?"

We all fell silent, considering the options I had available. I was right, if the host club knew then they were all in danger, but then again aside from Haruhi they were all the sons of high influential and powerful people. I knew that Honey and Mori were capable of protecting me and Kyoya's family had their own private police force but still…I really cared about them and didn't want them to get hurt.

But surely if my stalker attacks and they don't know then they'll be caught unawares.

"I'm telling the others." I said decisively, "But first I'm going to pee."

I handed Quinn my champagne flute and waltzed out of the room someone in four inch heels and one arm to balance could.

The corridor leading away from the ballroom was vast and silent. It was creepy.

I speed walked to my room, kicking my heels of half way and just carrying them, through the dark corridors. Has the mansion always felt so ominous? Or was the invasion of my home, my safe place, putting me on edge.

"Calm down," I said to myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I washed my hands and placed my forehead against the cool porcelain of the sink, "Calm down." I said again.

I could hear footsteps outside.

My breathing quickened but all breath caught in my throat as I stared at myself, the reflection staring back with wide, frightened eyes and a manic look on her face. I swallowed heavily and so did she.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder down the corridor of my bedroom. I stifled my fear, anxiety crushing my lungs, and very quietly walked into my sitting room, trying to get to the fireplace and the very sharp fire poker as soon as I possibly could without making a noise.

The hallway light flickered as someone stopped outside of my door.

I raised the poker above my shoulder with my good arm and stood in front of the window, waiting with bated breath for the door handle to turn.

"Genie-chan?"

Honey. I let out a heavy breath of relief, "Yeah," I said laughing lightly and running my hand through my hair, "come in."

The little blond opened the door with a beaming grin so bright that even the sun would be envious of.

"Genie!" He shouted, running over me only to stop dead in the middle of the room, "Why do you have a fire poker?"

I laughed, relief still coursing through my veins, "I like to be prepared." I smiled at him and his beautiful face.

Suddenly, Honey's eyes widen in shock, "Genie, duck!" He shouted.

The window behind me shattered and I fell to the floor, swinging my foot out and catching the intruder.

Honey instantly jumped forward, sending the intruder into the wall heavily with a quick kick to the stomach. He stood in front of me protectively.

I'll never forget the sound of Honey's voice at that moment, he sounded beyond anger, beyond any emotion I could place, and it sent chills down my spine. Never would I wish anyone to be at the receiving end of that voice.

"You won't touch her." Honey spat, staring the shrouded intruder down.

The intruder met every one of Honey's martial art moves hit for hit, countering and blocking and attacking whenever they could. They were good, I could never beat them, but no one is a match for Honey.

With on swift kick, the intruder began to retreat, attempting to leave out of the broken window.

"Fuck off!" I shouted, and stabbed the intruder with my fire poker before they jumped out of the window and into the dark night.

Everything was silent. No birds sang but I could hear the distant music of the party going on below and the thumping of the bass, mum was probably off her tits now.

And Honey was here with me, he had blood on his knuckles, from the intruder, and warm blood trickled down the fire poker onto my hand and staining the dark green of my dress. I was in shock, unable to move.

"Genie-chan?" That was Honey, his sweet voice seemed to bring me back to the land of the living.

I turned my blue eyes to him, "I think we just met my stalker."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Otherwise called It's a twin thing."

\- You are fantastic and wonderful and I love you! I honestly just keep writing, I'm on a roll right now and just can't stop! I love Genie so much, hence why I put her in so much pain! Thanks for reviewing too 3 I'm glad that Genie fits, I was kinda worried she wouldn't but she's so affectionate and loving it's difficult for the hosts not to like her. Or at least that was what I was going for

* * *

The boys were _not_ happy.

"I can't believe you kept this from us!" Hikaru ranted, the most visibly angry with me, "You could have _died_ , Genie!"

I glared at him, "Enough with the shouting, Hikaru, I'm in shock! Look at me!" I gestured to my favourite shock blanket, "I have a blanket and everything!"

"You are not taking this seriously enough!" Kaoru joined in the ranting, "Hikaru is right, you _could_ have died if Honey-senpai hadn't gone to look for you!"

"But I didn't!" I screamed, the tears I was fighting back came streaming down my face and I struggled to breath, "I didn't…" I buried my face in my hands and sobbed my heart out.

Everyone was silent.

"Look," I began after a short time, "I'm _so_ sorry, guys, I don't think I can really express just how sorry I really _am_ but you need to understand that the last time this happened I lost my twin sister."

"You…you had a twin?" Hikaru said quietly, he was crying.

I nodded, pushing my hair out of my face, "Yeah…"

Kaoru gently slid his fingers into Hikaru's own, entwining them and regarding me sadly, "I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost Hikaru." He said softly.

I sniffled, "I didn't tell you guys because losing Angelina was the most painful thing that's ever happened to me." I wiped at my eyes, "I can't bear to lose anyone else."

Tamaki sat by me, rubbing my back and clasping my hand in his, "It's okay, Genie, we know now and we'll do everything in our power to make sure you're safe." He turned to look at everyone else, "Won't we?"

Nods and murmurs of confirmation greeted my ears and I stared at them with a small smile.

"Thanks guys, you've no idea how much I appreciate this." I leaned up, straightening my back and composing myself, "But, we need to act like everything is alright. Try and live normally, like I'm not being stalked because I can't let him know he's getting to me, alright?" I looked imploringly at my guys, visually begging them to agree with me.

They all agreed.

* * *

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" I looked up, staring at Hikaru and Kaoru as they stood opposite me, smirking.

I smirked back, "You know, I think it may be a twin thing but I know the difference between you two."

Hikaru smirked, leaning on my shoulder, "If you're so confident then why don't you play?"

"Yeah, senpai, play with us!" Kaoru said, leaning on the table, his face close to mine.

I eyed the twins slyly, "I'd play with you boys anytime but I doubt you need hats for _that_." Oh did they blush at that! I love the twins, they act so sly and suave but they get all tongue-tied when I'm forward with them.

They wandered off then, teasing Haruhi again, about toys this time I think. I caught a little bit of it but not enough.

"Are you going to the performance of Swan Lake, Genie-senpai?" Aiko asked, holding her chin as she leaned on the table.

"Maybe, I'm quite far behind on school work because of my shoulder, I don't know if I have time." I said, I was quite upset that I wouldn't be able to see the ballet that month.

Aiko smiled, "That's a shame, shall I get you a program?"

I raised a brow, "You'd do that? For me?"

She giggled, "Of course! You're my friend, after all."

"Thanks!" I grinned at her.

"Toys? Toys? Toys?" Was that Nekozawa? It sounded like Nekozawa.

I wandered over to the twins and Haruhi.

"If you like toys then you should check out the Black Magic Club." Nekozawa said.

I snorted, "I highly doubt you have the kind of toys I'm interested in." I said cheekily.

The twins burst out laughing and Tamaki bounded over to cover Haruhi's ears, hissing at me and sending visual daggers my way.

I could her Honey in the background, "What kind of toys does Genie-chan like?" He asked Mori.

"I've opened a market place that boasts black magic items from across the globe, we're also holding mass around the clock." He peeked around the door, "If you visit now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll." Damn who can say no to deals like that? "You could have Belzenef as a free gift."

"Do you have any voodoo dolls? Quinn ate my pudding again and I wanna get her back." I said.

Haruhi frowned, "Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?"

"Wait a second, has that always been there?" The twins asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe it's the Room of Requirement."

Kyoya walked over, "Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide; he doesn't particularly care for brightly lit places." Is everyone ignoring my unwanted comments today? Are they still angry that I didn't tell them about my stalker?

Tamaki was being creepy behind Haruhi, "Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi." I swear she jumped a foot in the air, "if you do, you'll end up being cursed!"

"Do you have any basis for that?" She asked.

Tamaki looked stricken, "Yes, it happened during final exams at the end of the last school year!" I listened intently, "It's too terrifying to talk about it!"

"And yet, here we are." I deadpanned.

Tamaki ignored me, regaling us with his tale of a misfortunate step on a squishy thing that turned out to be Belzenef, "On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's curse doll." Dude, I'm being stalked, maybe I'm cursed, "Afterwards I took the exam, and the entire test was written in some strange lettering! I looked around me to the others for help and realised I knew none of them!" Dramatic, the others had joined us now though, "I was alone in a different dimension!"

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi sounded scared.

I grinned, "That's how I felt when I first moved here. Boy, are our alphabets different!"

Kyoya came to the rescue, "That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the Beginning Greek class and took their exam."

Tamaki whirled around, "No! It was a curse!" I stopped listening then.

It was only when I glanced at the twins over my phone that I frowned. I recognised that look they had, the very same one that Angelina and I used to share. Oh no, oh god no. They were hatching a twin plan!

And then they shined a torch in Nekozawa's face.

He screamed and ran off.

The next time I looked up Tamaki was in his sulking corner and the twins were complaining about boredom. I skipped on over to them.

"You guys need a stalker, it always make life more interesting." I joked.

Hikaru sniggered, "No thanks, I'll take your word for it, senpai."

"Hey Haruhi!" they said in unison, holding their hands up, "We've got a favour to ask!"

"What is it?" She said.

"The next time we get a day off, can we come over to your place to hang out?" They asked.

I watched as Haruhi's face went through a range of emotions, each flickering quickly before she finally settled on confusion, "Why would you wanna do that?"

The twins slunk over to her, "Are you serious? We want to see where you live!"

"No way." She said quickly, absolutely.

"Aw, pretty please?"

"No way, you guys are just gonna make fun of me." She said.

They frowned, "No matter how much we pester you?"

"No way."

Tamaki flounced on over, covered in rose petals, "I too think it is about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family."

"No way in hell, senpai."

The twins placed hats on their heads, "We can solve this with a game! If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru then the penalty will be the two of us coming on over to your house tonight!"

Haruhi sighed, "Hey, Genie!"

I looked over, "Yeah?"

"You've been to my house, wanna come here and guess which one is Hikaru?" She asked, beckoning me over.

"Alright," I said, wandering over to her, "but you still have to guess right."

"I know, but it makes me feel less anxious if I'm not alone." She said.

I shrugged, "Fair enough."

The twins did some motions and finally said, "Okay! Which one of us is Hikaru?"

Haruhi didn't even hesitate, pointing to the left twin she said, "This one is Kaoru," and then the right twin, "and this one is Hikaru."

"Uh oh! You got it wrong!" They declared.

Haruhi smiled, glancing at me.

I took the silent clue, "No, she got it right."

"Yeah," Haruhi said, "you guys may look alike but you're very different." The twins looked so shocked at this, kind of like they were remembering something.

"I agree." I said, hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi's customers walked over, followed by Aiko and Miwa.

"How did you two do that?" the bobbed customer said, "Whenever they wear those hats to cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to pick a part which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?" Aiko asked.

Haruhi looked at me, "How do I put it," she held her chin in thought, "it's kinda difficult to explain." She had it though the next second, "Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru."

"Yeah," I said, "also Kaoru's cuter."

Kaoru sniggered behind us, "I'm sorry, Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh." Liar, he was chortling.

"Well," Hikaru said uppitily, "I don't see what's so funny, I'm honest and speak my mind and won't hold back." He carried on, "And speaking unlike Kaoru the troublemaker." Well that shut Kaoru up.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru." Kaoru said seriously, "After all, I'm always the one who's going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them but you're the one who really gets into them, Kaoru." The faced each other, "if you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an arse of yourself in front of everyone." Kaoru said, "It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy. I also noticed you were quick to make a pass at her." Kaoru was really going for it, "Admit it Hikaru, you're truly in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

I chortled, "Who isn't?"

"What!" Tamaki shouted.

Hikaru panicked, "You've got it all wrong, Kaoru!" He shouted, "Man you're such a freaking idiot!"

"Yeah there are some things in this world which should never be said!" Tamaki interjected.

"Why would I fall for her?! I mean, she looks like a tanuki!" Hikaru argued, which I thought was pretty mean.

Tamaki thought so too, "How could you call her a raccoon dog!"

Hikaru really should have stopped there but I'll admit I was shocked by his next words, "And I'm not the one that's fauning over Genie-senpai, you admit it!" Wait what? "You're in love with Genie-senpai!"

"Guys, please, _everyone's_ in love with me!" I said cheekily. But what Hikaru said really got to me. Could he be right? Could Kaoru have feeling for me? There were three years between us.

Renge appeared then on a motor, "This is just perfect!" She circled up from the ground, "Our beloved Haruhi and our wonderful Genie are in the middle of a poignant four sided relationship! And to make it even more exciting two of our members are twins, torn apart by love!" She was being very dramatic, "Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

I tuned them out then, Honey was tugging on my skirt.

"Careful, Honeybun, or you could pull it down." I flirted.

Honey blushed but otherwise was undisturbed, "Why are Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting?"

I looked at the twins, "Honestly? I don't know." I'll admit, I lied here. I didn't think for a second that the twins were serious about this, wanna know why?

Because Angelina and I used to do the exact same thing.

"Hey cut it out already!" Hikaru shouted, "You're the one that's always crawling into my bed, talk about annoying!" They were right in each other's faces now.

"I only do that because you look lonely!" Kaoru shouted, "I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, idiot!"

"Who're you calling an idiot!? You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru screamed and to be fair Kaoru could be better at maths.

"Oh yeah?!" Kaoru argued back, "Well, you're failing your foreign language class!" No he's not! Well, he shouldn't be! I helped him with his homework!

"Ugh! The way you grind your teeth is deafening!" Hikaru said.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!" Kaoru shot back.

Hikaru screeched, "Sex pixie!" Is he though, Hika? Really? Seriously, a girl needs to know this!"

"Sicko!" That was shit, Kaoru.

"You're mama wears too much make-up!" They shouted in unison which is stupid, they're twins, they have the same mother. "That's it! We're over!"

Oh damn, I looked at the rest of the hosts and Honey was crying, Haruhi looked concerned, Tamaki was near tears, even Kyoya and Mori looked more than a little shocked.

This was serious.

* * *

The next day Hikaru had pink hair and Kaoru had blue hair. The school were okay with this? I was told I couldn't dye my hair garishly and I had to cover my tattoos.

Haruhi was really not enjoying the twins' fight. She looked ready to drop at any second whenever they came near her.

Even lunch time was a horrible fiasco, the twins kept choosing the same lunch and they were getting very annoyed with one and other. But to be fair, some of our menus were less than appetising. Still though, this was getting out of hand.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki said, leading our little group, minus the first years, "I can't believe that you're still fighting, you're a disgrace to the Host Club." They're not _really_ fighting, Tamaki, at least, I don't think so? They aren't Angelina and I so I really couldn't say for certain.

The other students starting to gush and speak in surprise. True, the Host Club don't usually eat lunch all together, conflicting timetables or we're in different buildings usually.

"We've had enough of this!" Honey shouted, holding a pink butterfly fan, "You're both to blame for this fight!"

The little blond stood between the glaring twins and produced a rather lovely looking cake.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan I want you to make up and go halvsies on this cake, okay!?" He declared with a pretty grin, "but…I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies," Honey frowned while the tension grew, "Oh, we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though, what should we do? Maybe I should just take it, after all strawberries are my favourite! Oh! I forgot to ask!" Honey looked at the twins and I swear the atmosphere had got so tense that even a chainsaw didn't stand a chance of cutting it, "Hika-chan! Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?!"

Mori, the silent saviour, quickly interceded Honey's rambling and picked the small boy up, "You're just making it worse, leave them alone." He dropped Honey by me and Quinn, as we ate our lunch.

"How long has this been going on?" Quinn asked me, taking a bite out of her pasta.

I scrunched my nose, "Since yesterday afternoon, I think they're acting like Angelina and I used to."

Quinn's eyes widened significantly, her eyebrows practically in her hairline, "Angelina?" Oh that''s right, I never really talked about Angelina any more.

I nodded, "Yeah, Angelina." I smiled, "It's time I started talking about her again."

Quinn grinned.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, "I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!"

"I followed them here without even thinking," She looked at her lunch, "I always bring a boxed lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my class room."

Tamaki entered one of his weird fantasies again.

"Hey! Haruhi!"I waved to her, "Wanna eat with Quinn and I?"

Haruhi grinned, "Thanks, Genie." She said, greeting Quinn and I as she sat opposite us.

Hikaru quickly walked over, "Hey ladies, and I join you?"

I raised a brow, "Sure." Please don't fight I actually want to eat my lunch today and your use of projectiles is strictly banned from this tray!"

"What's that?" Hikaru pointed at Haruh's lunch, "What did you bring for lunch?"

"Yesterday's leftovers, just an old omelete." Haruhi said, which I thought was bit insulting because nothing Haruhi makes should be dissed in such a manner. Her cooking skills must have been blessed to her by the gods themselves.

Hikaru sighed, "You wanna trade? I had to order something different from Kaoru and ended up with stuff I don't really like." He didn't even wait for Haruhi's reply, switching their meals quickly.

"That's fine with me." She deadpanned, before her eyes opened in wonder at the food on her silver tray, she took a bit and a light blush spread across her face.

I sniggered, nudging Quinn, "It's like the first time you kissed Ryan." Quinn slapped me lightly on the arm.

Tamaki ran to Hikaru's side, "Well played, Hikaru," he gave him a thumbs up, "as a reward I want to trade you my tray lunch for your boxed lunch."

"No way." Hikaru deadpanned.

Tamaki was persistent, "C'mon, trade with me!"

"Forget about it." Hikaru said.

The two were so focused on their argument that they didn't notice Kaoru sit next to Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" he said, "Is that any good? How would you like to taste mine?"

Kaoru grasped Haruhi's chin lightly, eyes slyly sliding to mine before focusing on Haruhi again. He held up his fork, prepared to feed her when Hikaru suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the fork.

"Quit budding in, get lost, Kaoru." He mumbled around the fork.

Kaoru slightly picked up his mashed potato and, with no hesitation, flung it at Hikaru's face. Everyone was shocked, Hikaru had grabbed Tamaki by the tie and used him as a shield, the plate sliding down and leaving Tamaki with mashed potato on his face.

They then started another fight, Quinn quickly grabbed her tray and ran off to go and sit with Beatrice and her friends. I considered following her but the twins were entertaining so I pulled my tray to my lap, leaned back in my chair and ate leisurely, safe from the food fight. Or, at least until the twins ran out of ammo.

Honey flew overhead, I think Hikaru launched him, and Mori dashed in to save his cousin but ended up caught in the crossfire too. Thank god Mori is tall because he managed to _just_ leap over the twins and avoid getting hurt.

Haruhi looked silently pissed and more than a little disappointed. She stood and grabbed her boxed lunch.

"I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all." She walked out.

* * *

The club hadn't started yet but we all sat in the room, Kyoya adding up the cost that twins had caused on a calculator whilst Honey ate cake and Tamaki was sighing dramatically.

"Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn't resolved right away we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package." Kyoya said. Well, I would offer Angelina's service but I don't have a shovel to dig her up. Sorry, that joke was in really bad taste.

Kyoya continued, "We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh Haruhi," She turned her head to look at him, fingering the teacup in front of her, "I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible, even though it was your tactless comment that started this feud between the twins in the first place, right?" He smiled pleasantly.

"I disagree," I said, sipping my apple juice, "this has been coming for a long time. Hikaru and Kaoru brought this on themselves."

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this," Honey said and the look on his face broken my heart. He was gazing forlornly at Usa-chan, eyebrows low over his eyes and the excitement and happiness drawn from his face. "It's never happened before." He said.

Mori hummed in agreement.

"They never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

Honey continued playing with his bunny's arms, "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them, but I remember that the two of them always played together."

Tamaki was resting his chin on his hand, propped up with his elbow on the table, "Yeah, that's true," he said sadly, "I know I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out." He gazed out of the window, deep in a memory, "It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not they were even more warped back then." He closed his eyes, "When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good this for them."

I sighed, "I kind of see where you're coming from, Tamaki."

He grinned at me, "This is like they're expanding their horizons and growing a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

I nodded, "Yeah, they'll sort it out on their own. Angelina and I used to do this too. We'd go days fighting with each other and then make up." I leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling, "Of course, we were a lot like Hikaru and Kaoru, only, I was forced to separate from Angelina. If they can learn to live without the other then their lives will be a lot better for it." I sighed heavily, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Genie-chan?" Honey asked, placing a delicate hand on my forearm.

I smiled at him, "I'm okay. Hikaru and Kaoru will be okay too."

Haruhi stared out of the window, the sky a pretty orange colour, deep in thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru eventually joined us, still fighting and using random objects as dangerous projectiles, which was quite annoying as Kaoru used my left shoe and nearly grabbed my bag before I snatched it away in time.

Tamaki was fuming while Kyoya continued to write in his notebook. The rest of us watched, seeing the destruction that had unfolded in the twins', who were breathing heavily and glaring at each other, wake.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it is time you gave up all this fighting?" Tamaki ground out, "It's driving me insane."

Hikaru glared at Tamaki, "What did you say? It's driving you insane?! You've gotta be kidding me, how do you think I feel right now?" He turned to look back at Kaoru, "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru!" He shouted.

Usually, I'm pretty chill when the twins tease each other, even through this fight they were having I didn't try to stop him but the words Hikaru shouted next made my stomach turn and blood boil.

"I hate your guts!"

Kaoru glared at him, "You took the words right out of my mouth!" He reached into his blazer, "In fact I hate you so much, I bought this! Belzenef the curse doll!" He showed us all.

Tamaki screeched something but I wasn't listening.

"How dare you!" I screamed at the twins, fists clenched, "How fucking dare you!" I was fuming, steam coming out of my ears and angry tears pricked at my eyes, "You think this is a game, boys?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were silent, staring at me in shock. I couldn't see the other hosts' faces.

"You're having a little argument!? It's not that important but damn! The words you say right now will be the ones to stick if you lose the other!" I was breathing heavily, my throat burned for oxygen but I wasn't finished, "Stop this nonsense! Right now! The world doesn't revolve around you!" I turned my fierce gaze to Hikaru.

"And you!" I screeched, watching as he flinched back, "Kaoru is your brother, your twin! Don't say this like that! Like how sick you are of looking in the mirror! Did you know I had the maids cover every single _fucking_ mirror in my house for nearly a year after I lost Angelina!" I was sobbing, wiping at my eyes furiously, "I couldn't bear the sight of my own face because all I could think of was her and the fight we had before she disappeared!"

Kaoru glared at me, though he was stunned and silent. I think my words got through to him.

"Genie…?" he said softly, "It's too late, I already wrote Hikaru's name on the doll…"

Haruhi ran forward, past me, and smacked both of the twins, "Would you guys knock it off!" She snatched the curse doll, "What do you think you're doing!? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" She raged.

The twins were on the floor, staring at Haruhi in shock and I briefly registered Mori placing his hand on my shoulder and Honey interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Both of you are at fault here but what is really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into this mess!" Haruho carried on, "Now apologise to each other and if you don't make up now I'm never letting you come over to my house, is that clear?!" Oh. Oh, _that's_ what this is about? The twins were this desperate to go to Haruhi's house?

I watched as identical smirks stretched across the twins' identical faces.

They were calm now, speaking in usison again, "So what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" they hovered over her.

I breathed a sigh of relief, giggling slightly as my tears dried up and I collected myself.

They were doing their brotherly love act again as we all watched their dramatic performance, I laughed, loudly.

"Boys," I interrupted them, "if you ever make me breakdown like that again, I'm going to kill you." I smiled at them, though it was clearly forced.

"Right," Hikaru said, rubbing the back of his neck, "we're really sorry, senpai."

Kaoru smiled slightly, "We thought that you'd get it, y'know, as a twin too."

I sighed heavily, "I did to begin with, Angelina and I would do the same when we were bored, but it just got a little too much."

Kaoru nodded and wrapped one arm around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, Hikaru quickly copied his brother's actions. I sighed again, a small smile pulling at my lips, and I wrapped my arms around them both, embracing them tightly.

"You're forgiven, both of you, just next time warn me please? Falling out with your twin is really horrible and I wanna know you're not actually trying to kill each other in the future." I said, hanging my head.

The twins pulled back, "You'll be the first to know," Hikaru said, smirking slightly, "so long as you don't tell anyone else."

I grinned, "Of course not."

I looked at the rest of the Host Club and noticed matching looks of annoyance, relief, and other emotions.

Club was normal the next day, at least, as normal as it ever is.

The twins were playing their guessing game again, still with different brightly coloured hair. The ladies seemed a lot more confident now.

"Are you going to keep your hair colours now? It's much easier to tell you apart." A customer said.

I walked by with Haruhi, helping her carry books, "No it isn't." Haruhi said.

She grinned, "Today, the pink one is Kaoru," she glanced at me.

"Yeah, and Hikaru is the blue one." I smiled.

She continued, "You swapped colours for the day, huh?"

Haruhi continued walking while I stayed, smiling at the twins for a while, "What?" I said, "No quips? Or snappy comebacks?"

Kaoru opened his mouth then closed it again before finally saying, "How do you know?"

I grinned at them, a small giggle accompanying my smile, "You're my _friends_ , I know you." I readjusted the books I was carrying, "Besides, I think it may also be a twin thing. We can usually tell other sets a part."

It was then that I turned to follow Haruhi and missed the look that Kaoru sent at his brother. For the first time, people had entered their world and changed the game completely. For the first time in a long time, they weren't 'Hikaru _and_ Kaoru', but instead they were 'Hikaru' and 'Kaoru'.

Nothing was ever the same for the twins since that day.


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter, yay!

Guys, Review! I don't know how you feel! And please, please answer my poll on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Otherwise known as So That's What Happens If You Breathe In Water".

That Shiro kid was a little brat and I'm no way in hell going into detail about what happened because I just wanted to kick the little bastard out of the window. So long story short, he had a crush on a girl, she was moving away, Tamaki taught him a piano piece and he impressed the girl. Also, Honey ate more cake.

I also finally got my sling taken off but the cast was still in place.

Better than nothing though.

It had also been a while since my stalker sent me anything or made another appearance, not that I'm complaining or anything, but it put me slightly on edge. It was like he was waiting for me to feel safe again and then snatch it out from beneath me, like missing the final step when descending the stairs.

I was currently walking with Haruhi, she needed to get home early today to go grocery shopping so I was giving her a lift and I wanted to go so I could buy stuff without restraint because I AM AN ADULT! Also, I needed lube and asking Gwen or Mrs McAlistair to get that for me would be awkward.

Suddenly, Haruhi was corralled by the twins.

"Target,"

"Captured!"

Tamaki appeared in a limo, winding the window down, "Good luck, now take her with you."

"Roger!" The twins shouted, running off with Haruhi.

"Tama?" I asked, folding my arms, "What's going on?"

Tamaki smirked at me, opening the door, "Hop in, Genie, we have somewhere to be."

I slid into the limo, texting Gwen to pick up my car, "Where are we going? Why did the twins capture Haruhi?"

* * *

"Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called." I heard Tamaki say.

I grinned, pointing at the blue one, "That's Fred," and then the red one, "And that one is Dr Oppenheimer."

Haruhi glanced at me, "I doubt a bird has the capability to be a great American theoretical physicist, Genie."

"That's what he wants you to think." I smirked, crossing my arms.

Haruhi frowned, "Um, where was the exit again?"

"Try to make the most of this down time and relax!" Tamaki said, nursing a drink and lounging in a chair, "We're so focused on keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a vacation."

I sniggered, "I don't know about you, Tamaki, but I don't need to focus on my good looks."

"Honestly I think this is pointless and a waste of time, can I go home now?" Haruhi snarked, "I should really be studying and I've got a ton of laundry to do today." Okay fair enough.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Haru-chan, you need to wind down too, y'know."

"Senapi," she looked at Tamaki, "where are we anyway?"

Kyoya was sipping a green non-alcoholic cocktail and relaxing in a lounge chair, "This is the new brand new theme park that my family, The Ootori Group, runs. It's called the Tropical Aqua garden.

Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya, "I don't understand, I thought the Ootori Group we're in hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-senpai."

He smiled pleasantly, "Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try new things," he sipped his drink, "besides, this place could be classed as a healing facility." We gazed out at the Aqua Garden, "It's therapeutic, think of all the people who want a vacation in the south tropics, however they may not be able to get the time off or be able to afford it." I turned to look at Kyoya, "These people can seek refuge here in the theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori Group's primary concern has always been for the general public's health."

I smiled, "I have to say, it _is_ calming, I haven't thought about my stalker once since we arrived."

Kyoya smiled at me, "See? If someone in Genie-senpai's position can appreciate it then it must be beneficial to others."

Haruhi frowned, "What about your cast, Genie? Won't it get damaged by the water?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "it's hydrophobic."

"The park doesn't officially open until next month," Kyoya said as we watched the others mess around in the water, "but the Host Club was given a special advance invitation. Particularly due to my father expressing concern for Genie-senpai's wellbeing after the incident a month ago at her mother's party."

"Aw!" I grinned, "That's so sweet!"

"Genie-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey shouted happily, latching onto me and Haruhi, "Wanna share some coconut juice with me?! Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake?!"

"Yeah sure," Haruhi said, "I'll have some of the coconut juice with you."

I grinned, "Cake sounds good." Honey ran off.

"Hey girls," said Kaoru, "wanna check out the waterslide with us?"

Hikaru frowned, munching a banana, "Hey, what's with that pullover you're wearing?" He asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, looking at me, "and why the cover up wrap, Genie?"

I grinned, "It looks good on me, besides, I'm gonna take it off once I get in the water."

Previously, Haruhi and I had been dragged to the female changing rooms and made to get into swimsuits, or at least Haruhi was forced too.

Gwen had been made aware of the Host Club's plan before hand and had sent my favourite swimsuit and cover up over to the twins in preparation.

Haruhi had not been so fortunate.

The twins' twin maids had captured her and forced her into a swimsuit, the twins' mother's latest designs. She ended up wearing a cute pink one piece with a little skirt attached, much sweeter than what I was wearing.

My swimsuit was Chanel, of course, and it was a black and gold, high waisted wrap around one that accentuated my nice hourglass figure. The cover up was a sheer white longline beach shirt with lace detail. I've got great style.

Of course, I'm a 6'5 model with a really nice body, you can imagine the boys, who have pretty much seen me in way more clothing, reacted. It was funny, Hikaru and Kaoru were leering but pretended not to, which was fucking obvious, Honey was sweet but blushed every time he hugged me, his skin touching mine, and Kyoya pushed his glasses a little too hard up his nose, poking himself in the eyes, and Mori just had a light blush, he was basically eye level with me though and didn't get a faceful of breasts when we talked.

Tamaki shoved a yellow hoodie and green cargo shorts at Haruhi, a mad blush on his face.

We regaled the tale to the twins.

"So," Hikaru swallowed, "you're not going to swim?"

"You do swim don't you?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi deadpanned, "I swim as well as the next guy but I'm not that big on waterparks, they're not my idea of fun, we're just gonna spend all day goofing off." She sighed, "Honestly, I'd rather be at home." I was kidnapped by Honey then and missed the rest of their conversation.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted, pulling me with him to Haruhi, "Wanna come swim in the current pool with me and, Genie-chan?"

Haruhi shook her head, "Nah I'm not gonna swim today," she frowned, "hold on, you know how to swim, do you still need that float?"

Honey shook his head, grinning and running around, showing off his pink bunny float, "No! It just looks cuter this way, you know?!"

He grasped my hand again, "Prance with me, Genie-chan!" I grinned.

"Huh, he's right, he does look kinda cute." Haruhi smiled.

The twins smiled too, "He's so innocent." No fucking way, boys.

Renge seemed to think the same, "No way! You've got it all wrong!" She rose up from the ground in her powerful motor, laughing manically.

"How does she do that? It's like the rig follows us!" Haruhi said, sweat dropping. We were all in shock it appeared but I too had wondered how on Earth Renge manages to pop up with that rig.

"That outfit's pretty impressive." Hikaru said.

Kaoru scrunched his nose, "What's with the tattoo on your stomach?"

"Oh that?" Renge said, showing us her outfit, "You don't recognise it? I'm cosplaying!"

Hikaru frowned, "Yeah as who?"

"Lala!" She declared.

"Lala? Like the magazine?" Kaoru asked.

Range clasped her hands together, sparkles in her eyes, "Perfect slender frame! Her gentle eyes that light up men's faces! Her singing voice! Laaaa! I am Kwangi Zuragi!"

Haruhi deadpanned, "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Hey boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed," Hikaru began.

"like that?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki considered this for a moment, "Well yeah, that's okay."

"And why is that?" The twins asked.

Tamaki looked thoughtful, "Because it's cosplay, I guess."

Kaoru put a hand on his hip, "Well, what about Genie?"

I crossed my arms, "What about me?"

"Genie is older?" Tamaki didn't sound so sure.

I snorted, "Genie also doesn't care and wears what she likes." I waved at them, "See you, boys, I'm off to bother Honey."

And I walked off to bother Honey, passing Renge.

"You clearly need help understanding Haninozuka's motives!" She said, "Look!" Range pointed at Honey.

"Takashi!" He shouted, flying through the air and jumping in the water with a loud splash, catching Mori's attention.

"What're you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

Renge held a finger up, "Think about what he said to you earlier, _'It just looks cuter this way, you know!_ ' He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "I agree, try putting the word 'I' at the beginning of that sentence."

'I look cute!' It seemed to dawn on the boys and Haruhi, they all looked at Honey with shocked expressions in a new light.

"He planned that?" The twins exclaimed.

Renge smiled, "That's Haninozuka for you! In the last episode he felt threatened by another loli-boy type so he's taken steps to hold onto his reigns!" She began to descend with the motor, "I should give him more credit, he's a lot smarter than I thought."

I barked out a laugh, "You guys just realised this? Honey is the most mature of you all, he just pretends that he's not." I grinned at my guys, "Honey is the only one to understand _all_ of my dirty jokes." I looked at them slyly, "And reciprocate."

"Hey look at this everybody!" Honey shouted, "Genie! Come here!" I walked over to him, "Even though we're going really fast we're not going further than we are now!"

He and Mori were swimming against the currents, well, more like Mori was swimming and Honey was sitting on his back.

I gripped the bottom of my cover up and crossed my arms, pulling them up with the cover up and throwing it from my body. Honey was staring at me, a dark blush on his cheeks.

I winked at him, and sat on the edge of the walkway, my legs dangling in the powerful water.

"What's up, cutie?" I asked Honey, leaning on my hands to keep my balance.

Honey smiled brightly at me, "Genie-chan! Are you going to swim?"

I grinned, eyeing Mori, "Looks like you guys have that all covered, I think I'll just relax for the time being," I ran my hand through my ponytail, "If I get my hair wet then it'll get _really_ heavy. There's just so much of it!"

Honey smiled calmly, "I like your hair; it's really pretty."

I giggled, "Thanks, I take really good care of it and I'm never going to dye it, even though Saoirse thinks I'll suit lilac." I sat up suddenly, a fantastic idea forming in my head.

"I have a great idea," I said, moving my cover up higher up the dry walkway, "how about you hold onto Mori and I and we'll swim with you in the middle?"

Honey sparkled, "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Carefully, I slipped into the water, holding onto the ledge so I didn't get carried off, and swam to the boys quickly, pushing against the strong currents.

Mori wrapped one arm around my back and I did the same to him, leaving just enough room for Honey to slip in and move between us.

After a while Mori got up and left, leaving my and Honey to swim, or me to swim and Honey to float around, kicking is legs beneath the water. Soon enough I swam to the side and pushed myself up again, sitting on the walkway when I heard a loud crash.

I looked over and noticed Tamaki accidentally crash into a big wooden totem that began to glow red.

The affect was instantaneous, I noticed straight away that the current got a lot more violent and knocked me over, falling in the water.

I screamed beneath the powerful waves, water rushing into my lungs and suffocating me. Panic took over, spreading throughout my body and limbs like wildfire before settling in my burning throat, desperately trying to breathe in air and expunge water at the same time.

But I had to hold my breath and swim out, I knew that. But I was so _weak_ , and ti _r_ ed, the pain had gone and the panic had left. My limbs were heavy and my body too.

My vision was hazy and I felt two strong arms grip around my waist and pull me away, but that was all I felt before darkness crept into my vision.

I can't die, I promised to bake Honey a cake.

Finally, I went limp. I had passed out.

* * *

I felt something press against me, and I could hear a voice, far, far away from me but it was getting closer.

I couldn't make out what the voice was saying but it was familiar and warmth spread across me, the feeling of complete contentment filled me to the brim and I was at peace. Whoever this voice was, they were important.

Pressure was on my chest and I could distinctly smell strawberries and feel something soft brush against my skin, almost like hair? Or skin? I couldn't make it out, not really, but I was so comforted and happy that I didn't care. If this was death then it wasn't bad.

But the feelings ended and I could feel my throat and lungs burning, before I knew it my eyes opened to blinding light and water was leaving my mouth and lungs quickly. I heaved on the ground, tears trailing furiously down my cheeks until finally my vomiting of water ceased.

Everything hurt, ached, and I rested my head on the ground.

"Genie…?" I heard the voice from before asked softly, a little waver was present too.

I opened my eyes with great difficulty and looked into the face of Honey, who looked utterly distraught.

He was crying heavily, fists clenched as he kneeled by me, his face was red and his nose running slightly, mouth parted to let in ragged breathes.

He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Hey…" I croaked out, tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Genie!" he shouted, gently wrapping his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I blushed, closing my eyes and breathing in Honey's strawberry scent.

Honey hiccupped and managed to speak between sobs, "I thought…" he sniffled, "I thought…I lost you…" He was sobbing violently, "You weren't breathing, and your heart didn't beat! I had to give you cpr!"

Honey pulled back, cradling my face in his hands, "I thought you were dead!" He wailed and wrapping himself around me again.

I embraced Honey tightly, "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to him, "I promise…"

We stayed like that for a good while, just breathing in each other's scents while we came to terms with what had just happened.

I nearly died.

Like, a physical, actual never-gonna-come-back-again death. There was no reload button or rewind of the dvd. I had nearly died and if Honey wasn't Honey, if he wasn't as strong or knowledgeable, I would have died. It's strange coming to terms with one's one mortality.

"Honey?" I said, gently pulling back from him and grasping his hand tightly, "We need to look for the others."

Honey helped me stand, "You're right, Genie-chan." He smiled softly at me, "I'm so glad you're alive."

I giggled lightly, "It certainly is preferable."

Together, we walked hand in hand through the Aqua Garden. Honey interlaced his fingers with mine and didn't leave my side once, not even when it began to rain heavily.

The Aqua Garden was definitely an amazing place, vast and authentic, we heard and saw all kinds of animals and birds around us, looking on in curiosity. But this jungle was deep and we were very, very lost, I knew that I needed medical attention, nearly drowning takes its toll after all, and we were no closer to the others.

"Honey…" I croaked out, my throat still raw.

The little blond looked at me with concern, "Yes, Genie-chan?"

I blinked tiredly, "Can we rest a little? I'm so tired."

Honey smiled gently, guiding me to a large palm tree and sitting down. I followed suit, lowering myself and crossing my legs to sit by Honey, leaning against the tree's trunk.

I felt Honey wiggle slightly, and I lifted my arm to accommodate him, snuggling up against my side and throwing his slim legs over my lap. My fingers danced over his side, gently poking his ribs as he rested his head beneath my chin. I smiled.

Honey was asleep in a manner of minutes, clearly as exhausted as I was, but I couldn't sleep. True, I was tired but I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I nearly _died_. What would this mean to me in the future? Would I develop PTSD? Lots of near drowning victims did and I sorely hoped that I wouldn't be one of them.

My mind was turning places I didn't want it too, so instead I focused on Honey and his soft breathes. He had a gentle smile on his pale pink lips and long blond eyelashes that any girl would be jealous of, his face was heart shaped and his skin clear and milky, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Honey had muscle definition, not like a body builder or Mori, but definitely enough to hint at his martial arts background.

His body was very slender, with slim hips and hairless legs and chest, I guessed that he shaved, probably to help with his martial arts or as a personal preference. And while Honey was small in stature, you could tell that he was eighteen.

His fingers were nice, I liked his hands, soft but firm, he held my hand with a practised genteelness. Honey had clean, short fingernails and his fingers were slim and delicate-looking, but I knew that power rested beneath his hands. It was the same for his feet, usually feet grossed me out a bit, I really don't like them, but Honey's were pretty, in fact, everything about Honey was pretty.

"Genie-chan…?" I heard Honey say groggily, letting go of my hand to rub at his eyes.

I smiled softly, "Hey, sweetie, you have a good nap?"

Honey pulled his fists away from his eyes and relaxed against me again, "Yeah, did you sleep?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'm still in a little shock." I stretched my arms above my head.

The little blond seemed to realise the position we were in and blushed deeply, instantly jumping from my lap and standing above me, looking into the jungle.

"We need to carry on, I think Takashi is nearby." Honey held his hand out to me, and hoisted me from the ground, "Let's go."

He clutched my hand tightly and in the distance I could hear voices.

"Honeybun?" I asked him, looking down at him.

Honey's face was serious, staring into the bushes in front of us.

"Stay here, Genie-chan, I'll handle this." He said, looking at me seriously, "I'll let you know when you can come out, okay?"

I nodded.

Honey scurried up a tree, and grabbed a vine. My eyes widened the second I realised what he was going to do.

He swung on the vine and into the place past the bushes, doing a Tarzan yell.

I ran forward, pushing through the bushes and watching with rapt attention, and slight shock, as Honey decimated Kyoya's private police force.

They didn't stand a chance against my Honeybun!

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with!" Honey shouted, "Picking on my friends is bad, got it!?" He pointed at the downed men.

"Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki shouted as I left the bushes, walking through them to get to my friends.

"Haruhi, are you alright?!" Tamaki said with worry, running with the others towards Haruhi.

Honey grinned, "Hey, it's Tama-chan!"

The twins looked shocked, "You okay, senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki grasped HAruhi in a bear hug, saying something about his worry for her.

The twins poked at the police force, still on the ground.

Hikaru spoke first, "I'm not sure what happened here but at least they're still alive."

"Pretty amazing that this is Honey-senpai's work, he must really have been holding back." Kaoru said.

Holding back?! That was holding back?! Honey just got way more attractive in my eyes.

They continued talking then, about the Haninozuka's martial prowess and Honey and Mori's abilities. But I wasn't listening, vertigo had hit me hard and I fell to my knee, groaning and grasping my pounding head. The thought kept running through my mind, I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died.

I nearly died.

"Genie-chan!" Honey shouted in worry, darting to my side and grasping me tightly again, "Are you alright?! Genie-chan!"

Everything was foggy and it was difficult keeping my eyes open, "Adrenaline is wearing off." I croaked.

The others ran up to us.

"Genie?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

They all said something but I couldn't focus on what they were saying, my head was still swimming.

I heard Honey though, "We need to get Genie-chan medical attention! She passed out! I had to give her cpr!" Honey shouted and there were tears in his eyes again.

"Honeybun…" I muttered, and then I felt Mori lift me into his arms, Honey clinging onto Mori's back and holding my hand tightly.

Kyoya had just finished on the phone, "An ambulance is on the way, what happened exactly, senpai?" He asked Honey.

Honey swallowed thickly, "Genie nearly drowned! She wasn't breathing, and her heart wasn't beating. I gave her cpr for a good few minutes before she finally came back," he wiped at his eyes again, kissing my hand, "I thought she was going to die…"

That seemed to hit the others pretty hard, all asking questions and they all looked stricken with grief, as if I had died.

"I'm not actually dead…" I groaned, breathing deeply.

I fell asleep then, and woke up later in the care of an Ootori doctor. I smiled, Honey hadn't left my side it seemed.

And that's when I realised it. How had I been so stupid for so long?!

Honey was always there, whenever I was in danger he appeared! I don't know if I believe in God or any deity. But Honey never failed me, not once, and given the situations I found myself in then that was a big thing.

But the thought of death, of nearly dying, didn't enter my head once while Honey was with me.

And that, my friends, made me believe in _something_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Otherwise called, Haruhi Goes For a Dip"

* * *

I like beaches, but that could be because I love the sea. I hate sand though, it really frustrates me because it gets everywhere. Like seriously, I once had sex on a beach in Magaluf and it's one of my biggest regrets, right behind letting Quinn borrow a dress to go to dinner with her ex. I ended up throwing it away.

But yeah, beach time.

I wore the same swimsuit as yesterday, yes yesterday because today is Saturday and the hosts decided that today was perfect for the beach, but this time I had no plans of drowning.

Admittedly, few people plan to drown but you catch my drift.

Anyway, Honey was a little concerned about me being near water so soon, especially after the whole drowning incident but other than that he was pretty distant. It was weird, and I reckon that he was coming to terms with a close friend of his nearly dying but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Honey is the most affectionate person I've ever met and then all of a sudden he's pulling away from me? Something was going on, and I was determined to find out what.

But first, it was tanning time!

I lay on a sun lounger by Kyoya, wearing thick rimmed Chanel sunglasses, and attempted to get some rest. Honestly, I didn't really want to go to close to the water, not after yesterday.

"How are you feeling now, senpai?" Kyoya asked me, looking over the rim of his glasses.

I shot a smile at him, "Better for your company, sweetie." I winked.

Kyoya's smile dropped, "I'm serious, Genie, you've had a pretty tough time lately."

Leaning further back into the lounger, I adjusted my cover up, "Truthfully? I'm exhausted. The police are no closer to finding my stalker, even with a blood sample, and I nearly died yesterday. I'm running on thin luck, just waiting for it to run out."

Kyoya looked at his notebook, "Speaking of which, that man at your mother's party, Mr Edward Jackson I believe?" I nodded, "There are no records of him until three years ago."

Now that got my attention.

I sat up straight, removing my sunglasses and leaning into the shade of the parasol over Kyoya, "What?" I said incredulously.

Kyoya continued, "I have personally done extensive research on the man and my data has proved that he didn't exist until three years ago, when-"

"When Angelina went missing." I finished for him, leaning back into my lounger and replacing my sunglasses on my face, "Do you think he's connected?" I asked.

Kyoya sighed minutely, almost imperceptible to anyone not engaged in our conversation, "Perhaps, there's no evidence linking him to your sister's case but he's still suspicious, especially now that he has turned up around the same time as your stalker."

I nodded, "Yeah, I agree, can you look into him more please?" I implored, well aware that I'd probably owe Kyoya a personal favour after this, "The police have done jackshit, and honestly I trust you more."

Kyoya smirked, "You trust me?"

I smiled at him genuinely, "Of course, you're my friend." I sat up again, fiddling with my wristwatch, "Besides, I'm the heir to Archer Enterprises, I'm a beneficial person to have in your life, but that's not all," I giggled, well aware that I was about to throw Kyoya off guard, "you care about me."

And off guard did I throw him. Kyoya's eyes had widened significantly, a light blush dusted his cheeks and he coughed softly, "What gives you the idea that I do?"

I smiled, "What gives you the idea that you don't?" I sipped my apple juice, the ice cubes rattling against the glass, "I'm very good at reading people, Kyoya, and I know for a fact that our friendship is more than just a farce, something to please your father." I giggled, " _But_ , I won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

Kyoya smiled pleasantly again, regaining control of himself it appeared, "You are remarkably observant, Genie."

"Genie-senpai!" I heard someone shout.

Aiko was waving at me dramatically, a large grin on her pretty face.

"Duty calls," Kyoya said, "now off with you, go and make some money." I stuck my tongue out at him but did as he said.

I ran over to Aiko.

"What's up?" I asked casually, smiling at her.

She grinned up at me, "Would you like to swim with us?" She gestured to Miwa, "We noticed that you haven't been in the water once."

My grin faltered slightly, "Um, I think I'll pass ladies, I hate the way sand sticks to wet skin." Which is true but I didn't want the girls to know the real reason why I wouldn't swim. So far, only the Host Club knew that I nearly drowned and I wasn't ready for others to find out. I only told mum because Kyoya mentioned it to her in their weekly phone call sessions, which by the way is really weird. Who just talks to their friend's parent so frequently?

But I digress, truthfully the thought of entering water deeper than my bath now scared me. There was no guarantee that I wouldn't potentially drown again so it was better just to stay safe than sorry.

The girls were here with us of course, Kyoya was never one to turn down the prospect of making a profit. And I'd already attempted to bench press Haruhi, who had to wear boys' clothes again, and flirted naturally without realising it.

Tamaki was regaling me with his Haruhi fantasies, which by the way are far more innocent than I previously thought, I mean he's a sixteen year old so I assumed they'd be naughty, but no, Tamaki is vanilla as fuck.

I also spent a bit of time shellfish hunting with Honey, Haruhi, and Mori. We found a full fuckton of shellfish, courtesy of Kyoya's private police force.

* * *

"Tell me, Haruhi," Tamaki said, holding a crab, "isn't this crab _crabtivating_?"

Haruhi giggled, "Oh yeah!"

I snorted in laughter, covering my nose, "That was brilliant, Tamaki!" _I fucking love puns._

Tamaki blushed, "You're so cute…" he said to Haruhi, before noticing the centipede which caused all the ladies to cry and run off screaming.

What the fuck? It's just an insect.

Haruhi picked it up delicately and was going to walk off before I grasped her wrist.

"Let me see!" I said, grinning at her. Haruhi smiled and delicately opened her hand, resting the centipede on her palm and let me poke it.

The little guy was soft and squishy, his legs tickled Haruhi's hand and my finger as I poked him gently, making him do a little dance.

"I'mma name him Bee!" I said, stroking the centipede.

"Bee? Why Bee?" Haruhi asked.

I giggled, "He's got yellow and black stripes and if he tried hard enough then maybe he can make honey!"

Haruhi frowned, "I doubt a centipede could ever make honey, Genie, anyway, this little guy needs to go back to his natural habitat."

Haruhi turned around and walked off a little, throwing Bee past some rocks and into the bushes on the other side. I pouted, she could have hurt him!

I walked up to her, quickly intercept by the twins who leaned on Haruhi and tried to lean on me but instead settled with wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Hey girls," they said.

Hikary spoke first, "Now I know most girls aren't the bug loving type, and I certainly didn't think that you were but,"

"Don't you think you could have been easier on that little guy?" Kaoru finished.

I nodded, "Yeah, Bee doesn't deserve to get thrown around."

"Oh, c'mon it's not dead, it takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." HAruhi said, then turned her brown eyes to me, "And Genie, I'm pretty sure Bee doesn't mind.

"Bee?" Kaoru asked.

I grinned, "Yeah, Bee, that's what I named him."

Hikaru raised a brow, "You're weird, senpai, you know that?"

The ladies walked over like a horde of zombies, "Haruhi is so brave and manly!" one called, "he's so sweet." Said another.

Aiko came to stand by me, "You like bugs, senpai?" The other ladies turned to look at me.

I shrugged, "They're okay, I'm the eldest so I have the task of getting rid of insects in my siblings' rooms. Also," I smirked, crossing my arms, "Cassi has a pet snake, her name is Emily Spinach after Alice Roosevelt's snake."

"Eww!" I heard a girl screech, and saw Momoko.

I scrunched my nose, "It's not gross, snakes are pretty cool."

Momoko shook her head, "They're disgusting! And all slimy and green and dangerous! A lady should not have a pet snake!"

I frowned, "Emily belongs to my brother, who may as well be my sister I suppose, but none of those things about snakes are true!" I defended Emily Spinach, "She really gentle, and likes to hide in bags and stuff." It was then I smirked, a wonderful memory hatching in my head, "In fact, she once climbed into my bag and I brought her to school." I grinned evilly at Momoko, "I sat by you that day with Honey, Momoko-chan."

Momoko screeched and ran off to find Honey, probably to complain about the heartless white bitch named Genie.

I looked over Haruhi's head at the see and noticed the boys looked like they were conspiring something. Frowning, I waved by to Haruhi and the ladies, walking over to the boys and intending to find out what exactly they were planning.

"Boys?" I said with a frown, "What are you doing?"

Tamaki bolted upright, "Nothing, senpai." He was sweating and shaking, taking deep breaths to hide whatever they were discussing.

I snorted, "Liar. Come now, dears, tell Genie the truth and I may give you a reward?" I crowed with a smirk.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose again, "They're playing a game, to find out Haruhi's weakness, do you wish to play?"

I eyed him slyly, "I'll play any game with you, Kyoya, but not this one." I glanced at Haruhi, "I think it's bad taste personally."

"Bad taste?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru frowned, "How?"

I folded my arms, "If Haruhi wants to tell you her weakness, a secret one no less, then you should let her tell you in her own time. Besides," I smirked, "I already know it."

"What?!" Tamaki screeched, "How?!"

I grinned, "She told me."

"Why would she tell you? What have you done?" Tamaki wailed.

I shrugged again, "I'm her friend and she trusts me. I don't know how Haruhi's mind works so that's all I can say, really."

Kyoya eyed me, "You really don't want to play? I'll throw in more pictures and up the stakes."

I shook my head, "Nope, I can't stop you though."

My bespectacled friend wrote something down quickly in that black book of his, "How interesting…" he muttered.

I smirked, "Whatcha writing in there, sweetie? Naughty things?" I flirted.

Kyoya smirked back, "No, and I'm not going to tell you."

I giggled, toying with my ponytail, "I bet it's a list of your kinks, or fetishes?" I gasped, "Kyoya are you writing _smut_?"

The dark haired boy continued smirking but didn't flinch or seem surprised at my suggestions, "Why don't you try and find out?" He said.

I raised a brow, a hand on my hip and a coy smile on my mouth, "That seems _awfully_ daring, I shudder to think of the consequences should I fail." I grinned slyly, "Or _succeed_."

Kyoya chuckled lightly, "I'm sure you'll think of something, Genie."

I winked at him, "I always do, anyway, from which sources did you get Haruhi's pictures from?"

He smiled politely, "I'm afraid I can't reveal that, senpai."

I pouted, "Even to me?"

"Even to you." Kyoya said, and together we watched the other boys walk off around the beach, each of them planning on a way to find Haruhi's weakness.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked Kyoya quietly. A rare calm moment fell over us and I could almost feel Kyoya look at me.

"Honestly?" He asked and for a second I truly believe that Kyoya dropped the usual mask he wore and finally let himself talk to a friend freely, "I think you've already won."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Kyoya turned to look at me and it was then I noticed that he had grey eyes, "Haruhi willing admitted her greatest fear to you. And you refuse to tell the rest of us, even if it would benefit you personally I doubt that you'd tell anyone." Kyoya then smiled, a genuine true smile that I'd never seen before, "You are a remarkable woman, Genie, you have a presence about you that sets everyone, including myself at ease. And that was how you won this little game."

Kyoya walked off to go and sit underneath his parasol again and I watched him go, deep in thought. I never thought myself to be remarkable, sure, I'm vain and slightly self-absorbed but I didn't realise just how deeply others saw me. Especially someone like Kyoya, who wore a mask of marble at all times and supposedly only did things if they benefitted him. But I didn't believe that anymore, not after the conversation we just had.

I smiled at him.

* * *

I watched the boys run around with Haruhi, all trying different things to scare her and admit her weakness. With a sigh, I turned my blue eyes to the sky, seeing white fluffy clouds on their blue backdrop. The sky was calm and peaceful, the boys weren't going to find out Haruhi's weakness today.

Though, I did discover that Honey has claustrophobia, he tried to trap Haruhi in the dark lorry of Kyoya's police force with him but only scared himself. Poor Honeybun.

I was still searching for shellfish with Haruhi.

"Hey! Haruhi! Genie-senpai, look up here!" Said one of Haruhi's customers.

Haruhi looked at me and then turned her head skyward, I copied her and spied three of Haruhi's customers waving at us from the top of a large rock.

The brunette frowned, calling back, "It's dangerous be careful!"

We carried on for a bit until I thought I heard a noise.

I strained my ears, "Hey, Haruhi?" She looked at me inquisitively, "Can you hear that?"

Haruhi stopped what she was doing and stayed very still, listening with me to hear whatever it was I thought I heard.

And then, my eyes went wide.

"The girls!" I shouted, "They're being harassed!"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed and with one hand she clutched her bucket tightly, with other wrapped around my wrist and she took off in a sprint, dragging me behind her.

"C'mon!" She shouted, determined to intervene.

When we got to the cliff top Haruhi didn't even hesitate, she launched her bucket of shellfish at one of the guys, there were three of them, and was breathing heavily.

"Why don't you quit bothering them!?" She shouted, preparing to throw my bucket of shellfish at them too, "Weren't you jerks listening!?" Haruhi was pissed.

To be fair, so was I. But the one thought that ran through my head was this; whenever something happens, why is it always me and Haruhi? Are we the young adult protagonists in a dreadful book that have to choose between two equally boring boys?

But I digress, that wasn't important at the moment.

"You better just leave them alone!" Haruhi said firmly.

"Haruhi!" One of the girls shouted in relief.

I nodded, clenching my fist, "Yeah! Piss off, ya twats!"

"Why you little runt!" The ringleader of the guys shouted, "And who the fuck do you think you are, you wide-eyed freak!"

The girls, including Haruhi, collectively gasped at the racist statement.

I stalked up to the guy, watching him waver as he realised I was about a foot taller than him. I glared down at him fiercely.

"You see," I began, feigning politeness, "there are two ways this could go about." Please, Genie, don't do it, no, don't do the thing!

I held a finger up, "One; I do the respectable thing and talk about this, you leave and no one gets hurt." I grinned dangerously, "Or, I could do the fun thing."

"Oh yeah, what's the fun thing?" The guy sneered.

I smirked evilly and did the thing.

The next few things that happened were mostly a blur, I was running on adrenaline and rage, and I smashed my fist into the guy's face, causing him to stumble to the ground.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" He sneered, cradling his jaw.

The other two guys rushed forward, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. But I did what was needed to, I caused a distraction for the girls to get away.

"Haruhi!" I shouted, "Go get help! I'll be fine!" I kicked one of the guys in the stomach hard, and he let go of me, allowing me to fall back and wrench myself out of his friend's grip.

"No way, Genie," She shouted, running forward, "I'm not leaving you!"

I was kicked in the back of my knee and fell to the ground painfully, the two guys pinning my there whilst I saw the first one grab Haruhi by the scruff of her shirt. He yanked her up and started walking to the cliff side.

"Haruhi!" I screamed, worried for my friend. "Let me go!" I started thrashing and could only watch in horror as the ringleader threw him over the edge.

"HARUHI!" I'm pretty sure the scream I let out was loud enough to wake all of Okinawa.

It was then that Tamaki burst through, calling her name and jumping in after Haruhi. They both went over the edge and I heard the splash, I winced.

The rest of the Host Club came running at the guys, Hikaru and Kaoru full on body slammed the two holding me and while they went to town landing punch after punch on them, Honey jumped in and started beating the other one who threw Haruhi in the water.

Mori knelt by me, I was still sitting and didn't realise I'd been crying until now, and gently helped me stand.

Kyoya dealt with the three thugs, his police force took them away, and we all sprinted down to the beach to meet up with Tamaki and Haruhi.

He was carrying her bridal style through the shallow water, Haruhi's eyes were closed and my heart skipped a beat, worry gnawing at me.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted from beside me, tightly squeezing my hand.

Hikaru exclaimed, "Boss!"

Tamaki stopped in front of us and let Kyoya place his shirt over Haruhi's wet body, "Where'd they go?"

Kyoya replied, "We took their ID cards and respectably asked them to leave." No, we really didn't. We forced them to go, "The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now."

"Thank you." Tamaki said, oddly calm.

HAruhi rubbed her eyes, "I'm fine, you guys, I don't need a doctor."

"H-Haruhi?" I stuttered, hiccupping and gently placing a hand on her own.

She turned her warm brown eyes to me and smiled gently, "Hey, Genie, you doing alright?" I nodded, continuing to stroke her hand.

"You?" I asked as Tamaki set her down.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked, "You know, you're not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with wide eyes, he grasped her shoulders lightly.

"Why did you confront them?" He asked imploringly, "What made you think you would stand a chance?" Haruhi was frowning now, "You against three boys?"

Haruhi didn't like that, "It doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl, I was there I had to do something. Besides," she said, eyes flickering to me briefly, "I wasn't alone, Genie was there too. And there wasn't any time to think-"

"-That's no excuse, you idiot!" Tamaki shouted, "Don't forget, you're a girl!" Tamaki then whirled on me, anger clearly visible on his face, "And you! You should've known better! You're older and you nearly drowned yesterday, Genie, or did you forget that!?"

I scoffed, crossing my arms, "It's not easy forgetting that you nearly died, Tamaki, but what were we supposed to do?! Just let those guys do whatever the fuck they wanted?!"

Haruhi was getting defensive, "Look, I'm sorry you had to save me, senpai, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now." She raised her voice, "I don't think I did anything wrong!"

Tamaki sighed, disappointed, "You don't think so?" He looked at me, "And you, senpai? Do you think you didn't do anything wrong?" I shook my head.

He frowned, "Fine," he said coldly, walking past Haruhi, "whatever you say but I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

Don't hold your fucking breath then, Tamaki.

* * *

Later that evening we were sitting in Kyoya's family's beach mansion and eating the shellfish we caught.

By the way, Honey is a fantastic cook.

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh?" Honey said, his high voice cutting through the suffocating silence, "It looks like it's gonna rain.

I frowned at the clouds, I hope there's no thunder…

"It's not just gloomy outside," Hikaru started.

"It's pretty gloomy in here too, just look at senpai." Kaoru finished.

I leaned forward in the chair I was slouching on, past the twins and I could see Tamaki sulking behind a pillar near a window.

"C'mon, quit moping boss," Hikaru said.

Kaoru continued, "You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place." He then looked at me, "What about you, Genie? You still mad?"

I shrugged, "You've met my siblings, so I'm used to petty fights."

Hikaru frowned, "You didn't answer the question."

"I know." I said vaguely.

The double doors leading to the dining room opened and in stepped Haruhi, Mori was a silent sentinel behind her.

She looked lovely, wearing a salmon coloured dress.

The boys seemed to think so too.

"Woah!" Honey said, I internally frowned, he never says that to me…

"Haruhi! Where did you get that dress?" The twins asked.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "From my dad, he must've repacked my bags when I wasn't looking." She fiddled with the lace collar, "He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"That's awesome!" The twins said, giving her double thumbs up, "Way to go dad!"

Haruhi smiled, "I like your dress, Genie." She said, fingering the material.

I was wearing a long black maxi dress with cross straps and a cut out near the ribs.

"Thanks, maxi dresses are the only dresses I can buy without altering." I said, gently stroking her collar, "But this really suits you."

She grinned at me, "Thanks, Genie."

"Yeah!" Honey said, "You look so cute, Haru-chan!"

It was six o'clock and we were all seated at the table, Kyoya was writing in his notebook again and I could see the reflection of his writing in his glasses but reading backwards katakana was not a skill I possessed.

It was unbearably awkward.

No one was talking to each other, until Honey suggested we eat.

Haruhi devoured her crabs' legs with an appetite I'd never seen on a human before, except when Honey sees a cake bigger than himself. Speaking of which, I really needed to talk to that little guys.

I was so stuck in my internal monologue that I didn't hear with the guys were discussing, only noticing when Tamaki pushed his chair back and stood, asking Kyoya to show him to his room. They walked off.

It was then that I noticed Haruhi seemed a little less excited with her meal, not even breaking the next crab's leg. She stared at her plate, deep in thought.

"Maybe he's right…" she began, "maybe I do need to learn away to protect myself…"

The twins were leaning on their hands, propped up by their elbows, "So that's, he got to you, huh?" They said.

Hikaru started, "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something,"

"but it's not like we're going to force you to learn it." Kaoru finished.

They tilted their head, "Besides that's not the real issue here."

Hikaru blinked, "To be honest, we were all a little worried, about how recklessly you acted." He then eyed me, " _Both_ of you."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked softly, "We didn't mean to cause you guys any trouble or anything."

The twins sighed, shrugging to each other.

"That's not true, Haru-chan, I think you and Genie-chan should apologise." He grinned cutely, "Okay? You made us all worried, especially Tama-chan," he turned his gaze to Haruhi and I had a feeling that he wasn't talking to me anymore, "I think you should apologise to him the most."

"So," she seemed confused, "you were worried about me? But why?"

I smiled at her softly, "Why do you think I stepped in?"

Haruhi turned her head to look at me, "You wouldn't have otherwise?"

I shook my head, "No, I still would have, but after you threw your bucket at that guy I needed to divert his attention." I smiled at her, looking at the boys around me, "You're small, Haruhi, and I'm not. He could've done you a lot more harm in less time than with me."

"I still don't get it." Haruhi said, "Why were you guys worried?" She looked around at our friends.

The twins sighed, "You're hopeless."

She looked down sadly, "Guys, I'm really sorry." Then she looked up at me.

I laughed lightly, "Me too, we should've been more careful."

The twins and Honey trapped us in a hug sandwich, Mori flung his arm around my shoulder and I easily wrapped my arm around his middle in a side hug. He was still munching on a crab.

Haruhi then ran off to throw up in a loo somewhere, she didn't want any of us to come with her to I went to find Tamaki.

I knocked on his bedroom door lightly, not really nervous.

"Tamaki? It's Genie, can I come in?" I waited for a bit until I heard the lock unclick and Tamaki opened the door.

He was glaring lightly at me, "What is it, Genie?"

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck, "I'm really sorry, Tama, really I am." I sighed, looking to the left, unable to meet his eyes, "It's just…if Haruhi and I hadn't intervened then those girls could've been really hurt. It's not an excuse, and I know we should've been more careful but I need you to understand that we were the only ones in the immediate area who could've helped." I finally looked at him, "You get that, right?"

Tamaki lightly laughed, breathing out heavily, "I get that, just promise me you won't be so reckless again?"

I grinned at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling his circle my waist, "I promise, thanks, Tama-chan." Tamaki smiled into my hair and held me tightly.

"I should get going," I said, "I have things to do." I waved Tamaki goodbye and headed off to Honey's room.

* * *

Honey was sitting in his room, towel drying his hair from his shower when he heard the knock on his door.

He went to open it.

I knocked again, three times, before finally Honey opened. I gulped down my nerves, talking to Honey about this felt different than talking to Tamaki but I couldn't place why. I cared about both of them equally, they were my friends after all, but there was a distinct difference in the feeling, and I couldn't place it.

It was frustrating to say the least.

"Genie-chan?" Honey said, surprise evident on his face.

"Hi," I said, lightly scratching my arm behind me, "mind if I come in?"

Honey smiled and moved aside, letting me stride into his room. He shut the door gently and it was then I noticed that the light was dimmed significantly.

"Everything okay?" He asked me, walking past my tall frame to sit on his bed and swinging his legs lightly.

I leaned against the wall opposite him, looking out of the window.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologise for everything that's happened lately." I said bashfully, a light blush on my cheeks, "My life has taken a very dramatic turn and I'm starting to believe that I'm, like, living an opera or something," I frowned, "but minus the singing, no one has sang yet and honestly-"

"My best friend nearly died yesterday." Honey said, interrupting my rambling.

I froze, staring at him with wide eyes. I didn't know he considered me his best friend, or at least one of them, it made a warm feeling rise in my chest but it was accompanied by a strange sharp point too, like icicles or a cold knife. I didn't understand it.

He carried on, gazing out of the window calmly, "That's never happened to me before, Takashi has never been in danger like that but, Genie," he turned his soft eyes back to me, sparkling with unshed tears, "when I thought you died, and I mean really, genuinely thought you were dead, I couldn't feel anything."

The tears fell but Honey didn't sniffle, or sob, not like he did at the time, these tears were silent ones and they felt so much more painful to watch, "It was terrifying, I've never been so scared in my life. Not even when I told my father that I was quitting the karate club or when I fought him for the first time." He looked at me again, "The fear I felt was unreal. I never want to feel that again."

I was still shocked, frozen in place and I still didn't move when Honey slipped from the bed and slowly walked to me.

"When those guys held you today, I remembered that fear." He looked up at me, never breaking eye contact once, even when he dragged the desk chair with one arm and climbed on it, finally eye level with me.

He gently cupped my face in his hands again, biting his lip, "You have to promise me, Evangeline," I shivered when he used my real name, my breath coming his short gasps, "promise me that you'll never let me feel that again?"

The air was so still, Honey's eyes were hooded beneath long blonde eyelashes and I could see his breath coming out of his mouth. It smelled sweet, like strawberries, and I was overcome with the strong desire to close that gap between us and kiss him.

But I didn't.

"I promise." I breathed against him.

The smile that stretched across Honey's face was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen and I firmly believe that there was no star in the universe and no flower in the world that could ever match the beauty and wonder of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

* * *

When we all went to check on Tamaki and Haruhi, the brunette was sitting on the floor blindfolded and earplugged.

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru said, frowing.

Kaoru was wearing an identical expression to his twin's, "What kind of foreplay is that?"

I snorted, "Well, if you're into _that_ then you're into _that."_ I smirked at Tamaki, leaning forward, "So, Tama," I cocked my head, "are you into _that?"_

Tamaki struggled for words, "No! It's not like that!"

* * *

"You better watch your back, Haruhi," Hikaru said, leaning on the car, ready to go.

"I never would have pegged the boss for an S&M pervert." Kaoru said.

I grinned at the twins cheekily, "Nothing wrong with experimentation."

Tamaki was going crazy, "I told you it wasn't like that at all!"

Haruhi deadpanned, "I see, well now I know what S&M is." She rolled her window up.

I cackled, "So long as it's practised in a safe environment!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Your reviews were wonderful! Thank you so much! Genie totally suffers from PTSD, I myself have personal experience with it and really want to portray it as accurately as possible, to show that it's not just veterans who have it.

Anyway, how do you guys feel about smut?

* * *

Chapter 12

"Otherwise called I can Defy Gravity, Can You?"

Things had been different between Honey and I since that night in Okinawa. Not bad, or awkward, just that there was a different feel to our relationship since then and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

Quinn seemed to know what it was but she was keeping her lips sealed, she said it was time I learned things like this for myself. But, how could I learn this _thing_ if I didn't even know what it was?!

We were in the music room again and I finally got my cast off my forearm. Ouran was hosting some cultural clubs exposition and not only was I having to be a part of the Host Club but I also had some responsibilities with the Dance Club too. Obviously, I am a ballerina and they needed someone tall and strong.

Other schools' clubs were coming to Ouran and I was a little excited. Quinn nearly went to Lobelia Girls' Academy but she didn't feel like it, she also didn't like the uniform and some weird crazy fangirl cult or something.

Haruhi had gone to get coffee, which I hated by the way, it's disgusting.

Anyway, I had managed to get into the costume Tamaki had decided on for me for our cosplay today. He wanted me to be a damsel in distressing but after a quick review that made him realise I'm more of a distressing damsel he reconsidered and I got to pretend to be a knight in green and white armour with a long ruffled skirt

It was awesome, I loved my outfit.

The door to the room opened and we all struck our poses.

"Welcome ladies!"

Two girls from Lobelia glared at us, they would be immune to Tamaki's charm.

"Well, well, well, I see you ladies are from another school," he flourished his sword, "I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first time guests."

"I'm glad you've come, princess," Tamaki said, walking forward, "my darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant." He kneeled, "I will protect you."

The two girls did not seem impressed.

"My," the curly haired one started, "do you really think you'd be able to protect us, that's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree?" Damn, what a bitch, "You think that's what a woman wants to hear? Well you're wrong."

Tamaki looked up in shock.

"C'mon, give him a break sister Chizuru," said the short one, "men are just lowly life forms that are nothing more than perpetuating their testosterone image. By protecting us he is trying to hide the fact that he is weak and unable to protect himself."

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku." Chizuru said.

Tamaki stood, "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine then, what do women like you want to hear?"

I started walking over, frowning.

A husky voice greeted us, "Maybe something like, I would never leave my lover alone." The girls looked smug.

A tall girl, but a lot shorter than me, entered the room, tightly holding Haruhi.

"If we fight, it will be together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I die, I promise I would never leave your side my love." She said dramatically and kissed Haruhi's hand.

I snorted, "How many times do I have to tell people that necromancy is a bad idea?! If my girlfriend died then I'm not gonna resurrect her!" I threw my hands in the air, Honey giggling beside me, "Honestly, some people just don't get this."

"Benibara!" Hinagiku said, "We thought you'd never show!" Well that's a lie or they wouldn't be here.

"What are we going to do with you? So tell us where you found this lovely young lady?" Chizuru said as they both walked out of the room, standing in the doorway.

"I just met her outside of the school," she grasped Haruhi, "she may be dressed as a boy but I know the truth! She has such pretty maidenly eyes."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Haruhi said awkwardly.

The weird girls then started stroking Haruhi's skin, talking about how soft it was, before Tamaki went rushing forward only to collide with Benio's fist.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted.

They all walked forward, standing tall over Tamaki's downed frame, "Guess the rumours are true," Benio started, "you guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you."

"Those uniforms," Kyoya fiddled with his glasses, "I assume you girls are from the Lobelia Girl's Academy?"

"That's correct," Benio said and then immediately they all discarded their uniforms, revealing the costumes beneath them and singing.

"Lobelia!" Benio started.

"Lobelia!" Chizuru sang.

"Lobelia!" Hinagiku said.

Benio had a lily between her lips, "St Lobelia Academy, High School Second Year, Benio Asakusa."

"Second Year Student, Chizuru Maihara!" Chizuru said.

"First Year Student, Hinako Tsuwabuki."

"We are members of the academy's White Lily League, also known as," Benio said.

"The Zuka Club!" They all declared in unison.

I looked at the guys, they seemed a little shell-shocked at the Zula Club's display and performance, though, they were quite good I have to admit.

With a final glance to the guys, I put on my most charming, flirtatious smile and walked on over to the Lobelia girls.

"Good afternoon, ladies," I offered them each a green rose, "I am Evangeline Archer, Third Year student of Ouran Academy." I bowed, sending them a charming grin, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Benio stared at me, stars in her eyes, "Archer? Evangeline Archer?"

I rose, a little confused, "Yes, that's me."

She looked mortified, "These men have trapped you here, my dear! Your grandmother would be appalled with this knowledge!" She knelt on the ground, taking my hand, "To have the Archer women return to Lobelia would be a privilege! Nay!" She shouted, eyes sparkling at me, "And honour!"

The Zuka Club claimed to be feminists but I disagreed. Their whole ideal is built on the foundation of women being superior to men but I did not believe that for a single second. We are equal, and anyway, there's more than two genders. I couldn't stand them. They preached equality whilst bashing men and instead of focusing on the problems that women faced as a whole they put their energy into discussing things only to discredit men. I know that as a whole all men benefit from male privilege, which needs to change, but that cannot be achieved by swapping the tables. That's not equality.

Besides, I could outperform the Zuka Club any day.

I was so stuck in my internal dialogue that I ignored Renge's explanation to the boys.

"To be a maiden is to possess the spirit to not give in to power, or lust." Chizuru said.

"As a girl you for a girl you, we've had quite enough for your male contempt for womenkind." Hinakigu continued.

"And our pride," Benio said deeply, "comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality, because we're the same sex." She looked at us, "Yes, that included relationships of love."

I snorted, "I think you're misandrists personally and I'd never join Lobelia Girl's Academy."

She looked like I just slapped her, "You've been brainwashed!"

The twins were cackling behind me, still playing Pokémon, but I paid them no mind, I was staring Benio down, who had now risen and had realised that I was much, much taller than her.

"I am well aware of my beauty, Benio," I hushed her with a glance when she opened her mouth, "and I know that many of your alumni had been members of my family. But I say that your ideals of women being superior to men is ridiculous. We are equal, and your stress on chastity is outdated."

"But-" she interrupted.

"A person's sexual appetite, life, or past does not equate their value." I said sternly, "To believe so not only belittles the person themselves but also enabled others to do so." I crossed my arms, "And a relationship based on equality can be between people of the opposite genders, I myself am bisexual and have experienced this, but to assume that equality is only achieved by being the same gender is an outdated notion and basically flipping misogyny on its head." I explained, keeping my anger in check.

Benio needed to be educated, not shouted at, "There is also the matter that communication and mutual respect make up key parts of a healthy relationship, romantic, sexual, or otherwise."

Chizuru smirked, "You should feel sorry for them, Hinagiku, their patented host skills don't work on us and now they're all flustered and don't know what to do with themselves."

"True," Benio said, "I must say I'm glad that we decided to perform here."

I frowned, "Their host skills don't work on me either and the ladies know that there isn't really a relationship between them. It's entertainment, and we're performers. Surely, you should know that?" I carried on, defending my boys, "And if not then you're not nearly as insightful, educated, or alluring as you may think."

Benio was wearing the kicked puppy look again, before sighing and smirking at me, "My dear, you have been around men too long."

"I have two sisters, a mother, and a very feminine brother. I'm surrounded by women." I said, "And I'm proud to be me, the good bitch, the classy slut, and the most self-loving person ever."

"It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Ouran Host Club." Benio said, now ignoring me.

"Hey guys, are we really notorious?" Honey asked innocently.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

Benio's gaze swept to mine, "Even if you did cause quite a stir in our school by having an Archer join."

She placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and one on mine, "And to think their dragging these sweet girls down with them." Benio spun around, her face angry, "The Host Club's president maybe a pretty little halfer, but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance!"

"Attempting to fool the heart of a young maiden is demeaning! Your so-called club activites are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies!" Oh fuck did they just Nazi salute?! "I promise you! We will bring you down, the Ouran Host Club will be abolished!"

I sighed heavily, deeply annoyed, "Oh fuck off, you pretentious twat!" I shouted at Benio, "No one cares!"

I stopped listening then, playing on my phone.

"Don't you see there is nothing to be gained from a romantic relationship between two women! If it did then why did God create Adam and Eve!?" Tamaki shouted in anger, striding over to Haruhi.

I frowned deeply, "Oi! Tamaki! Stop with the homophobia!" He's lucky I knew he didn't mean it or I'd smack him.

I went back to texting Quinn, who was ranting about the Zuka Club to me and it was only when I heard Benio cry that she was sorting out paper work for me and Haruhi to transfer did I tune in.

"We will welcome them into the Zuka Club!" She declared.

"I'll burn your fucking school to ground then!" I mumbled, walking over to Haruhi and yanking her from Benio's grip.

"Hey," Haruhi said, "just wait a second, will ya? I mean there seems to be some misunderstandings here, for starters you called senpai a halfer!"

Honey popped up, "That's because he is a halfer, he's half French and half Japanese."

"Well, uh, anyway," Haruhi continues, "I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the Host Club just because you don't think they have the same history as you."

"We barely have any history, we were just founded two years ago," Hikaru interjected.

Kaoru smiled, "Yeah, the boss created it when he started high school here."

Haruhi seemed tired, "Be that as it may, saying their club activities only exist to satisfy their appetites is just…wrong. I mean it's not like the Host Club is charging their gusts or anything." Oh Haruhi, you naïve little girl.

"Well," Kyoya said, checking the figures on his laptop, "I wouldn't call it a charge but we do have point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website. Check this, Haruhi, you're mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of thirty thousand yen." Wait, what? Kyoya's been selling our shit? Is that why I've lost like a billion hair clips?

"What?!" Haruhi shouted, staring at Kyoya's laptop, "But I thought I lost that pencil!" She turned on Kyoya, "Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya-senpai?! I had no idea you were collecting money!"

"So you thought we were all just working here as volunteers?" he adjusted his glasses, "While it's not much due to the expense of events, we do make a small profit on the online auctions."

Haruhi was going crazy, "You can't sell other people's things without asking permission, that's stealing!"

Tamaki was begging for Haruhi's forgiveness, refusing his pencil.

I was reading the figures on Kyoya's laptop, frowning slightly, before smirking, a great plan hatching in my head.

"Kyoya?" I asked innocently, playing with Honey's hair.

"Yes, senpai?" Kyoya replied.

"What exactly have you sold that's mine?"

He raised a brow before clicking on the link titled 'Genie-Senpai'. A lovely soft green background filled with roses came into view with a flattering picture of me at the top.

"Let's see, mostly an assortment of hair accessories and stationary, occasionally a drawing you've done or those origami flowers you make and leave everywhere." He said, scrolling through the page. That shit sold for a _lot_.

I smirked, eyeing him slyly, "I know what would make a lot of money." I sighed heavily, "But, I don't know if it's appropriate."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What is it?"

I shook my head, a sad smile on my face, "Oh I mustn't, it's so unladylike. Momoko would be distraught!" Honey tilted his head to smile at me, "And we all know how much she cares about my appearance, even lecturing me about it occasionally." Honey fought back a smirk, eyes darting back to Kyoya's laptop.

"Alright," Kyoya said, "spit it out."

"My panties."

The affect it had was instantaneous, the boys all froze in shock while I burst out laughing, gripping my ribs as I heaved, feeling a six pack coming on from the laughter bubbling out of me.

"Well," Kyoya smirked, "you're not wrong. But I doubt any of us could take them from you."

I giggled, "Only if you asked _nicely_."

Honey grinned, "Genie-chan?" He put on his cutesy look but it was a farce, I could see the underlying cheeky grin, "could I have your panties please?"

"What!?" Tamaki screeched, finally realising what our conversation was about, "Honey-senpai! How could you ask such a thing!?"

I grinned, reaching underneath my skirt, "Sure."

Honey's eyes widen, a dark blush invading his face, "No!" he shouted, immediately pulling my hands away, "I was joking, Genie-chan!"

Chortling, I patted his hands, "I know, I know," I then grinned slyly, "but you know what you just did right?" Honey looked confused, "You just put your hands up my skirt."

"Wahhh!" Honey shouted, running away and covering Usa-chan's eyes.

I noticed that the Lobelia girls had left at this point, as did a very angry Haruhi, dragging me along with her.

* * *

"I can't believe those guys!" Haruhi fumed, shoving her spoon violently into her ice cream bowl, "I mean, they didn't even ask!"

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, shovelling strawberry ice-cream into my mouth

In order to calm Haruhi down I decided to take her to get ice-cream, my treat of course, but it wasn't exactly working.

"What do you think, Genie?" She asked dejectedly.

"Hey," I said gently, reach over to pat her hand, "they probably weren't thinking, sweetie, and anyway, you could always just supply the stuff in the future."

Haruhi nodded, "That's what I'm planning now, I get a lot of freebies at supermarkets so they'll work. What about you?"

I shrugged, "I offered them my panties."

The brunette across from me was silent for a moment before barking out a loud laugh, "Did Kyoya-senpai go for it?"

I grinned, "He didn't say no." I ate another scoop of ice-cream, chewing thoughtfully, "You see, Haru-chan, this is what I love most about you." I swallowed, "I can say the most outrageous things to you and you just take it in a stride."

Haruhi grinned at me, "It's fine, you kinda remind me of my dad at times, he says outrageous things all the time."

I laughed, "I love Ranka, please let him know that."

"He already does." Haruhi said.

We sat in silence, eating our ice-cream and people watching but something was nagging at me and had been for a while now, since we went to the beach.

I nearly kissed Honey.

Not even the usual tumble-into-bed-with-someone-and-neck-them kind of kissing, but the one where it just feels right and you have to do it and you want to do it. I've never felt that before, ever. I considered asking Haruhi for advice but she's really young and probably never been in this situation either. Mori is a no-go too, he and Honey are basically glued together so getting him alone long enough to talk about my issue would be difficult, near impossible. I also really didn't want to address my feelings so I chained them up and threw them in the back of my subconscious behind an iron door. Or, at least, I tried to.

I needed to tell someone though and Haruhi was a safe bet.

"Haru-chan?" I asked her hesitantly.

She raised a brow, "Yeah?

I sighed, my hand resting on top of my spoon, unable to scoop up more ice-cream, "I have a little dilemma that I've never had before and it sucks." I looked at her.

"Oh," she said, readjusting herself in her seat, "is this about your feelings for Honey-senpai?"

I blanched and could distinctly hear my spoon clatter onto our table as I stared at Haruhi, eyes wide and static in my head.

" _What?!_ " I hissed, "How do you know?!" I whispered angrily, ducking my head to the table.

Haruhi grinned, "So you do have feelings for him!" She smiled victoriously, scooping more ice-cream into her mouth.

I frowned, "Wait? You _didn't_ know?"

"No, I had a feeling you did but I wasn't sure." She grinned

I spluttered, "You tricked me!" Then an immense wave of pride overcame me, "Haruhi Fujioka we may make you into a rich girl yet."

She snorted, "No way, Genie, anyway," she said, "what are you going to do about Honey-senpai?"

I shrugged, pursing my lips, "Not sure, I don't even really know what I'm feeling, just that it makes me excited and yet the calmest I've ever been. My heart races and my pams get sweaty but the worst is that I ramble, it's like a really bad sickness."

Haruhi smiled, "You're not sick, you're just…growing up."

I giggled, "I'm already grown up, Haruhi."

She sighed, placing her spoon down and lacing her fingers together, "No, physically, yeah you are, and probably mentally, you can be surprisingly mature," I grinned at her, "but when it comes to relationships, at least romantic ones, you're so oblivious and I don't think you've ever actually been in proper one, right?"

I shook my head, "Not a monogamous one, we just fooled around for a bit and then went separate ways."

Haruhi smiled, "Right, and now that you've met someone you actually _like_ , romantically too, you've kind of just hit a brick wall."

"How do I break that brick wall down?" I asked her.

She grinned, "I think you break it down together."

* * *

My talk with Haruhi really helped me so in order to work through my new found stress I decided to bake.

Yes, I'm a stress baker. And to make it even worse I stress about stress before there is even stress to stress about.

Anyway, so far I had made four cakes and six batches of cookies, I was currently midway through my fifth cake when Mrs McAlistair came into the kitchen, muttering about dinner and Chef Brook, who was recently hired.

I sighed, continuing to bake throughout my internal monologue and Mrs A kept quiet, I honestly believed that she understood me better than anyone, just letting me bake away my stress and sleep away my insecurities. It was nice, knowing that someone has protective and severe as Mrs A was looking out for me. She wouldn't tell mum about my problems, not unless I said she could or someone was in danger.

Anyway, I made a strawberry and vanilla shortcake with crème icing and sliced strawberries on top. It was only then that I noticed that the cake I made looked like Honey and even the scent of strawberries made my head whirl, reminding me immediately of my near death experience. This first thing I remembered was Honey's strawberry smell and the immense feeling of peace it gave me.

When I was dying, I was alright, only because Honey was with me.

Oh God, this isn't just a little schoolgirl crush.

It was the second day of the cultural exchange thing and the Zuka Club had put on a fantastic performance. Even the Ouran students applauded them.

But of course, we were next.

I was dressed as Elphaba, we were performing an extract of Wicked, and of course _I_ had to get the main role. Not that I'm complaining, a lot of the girls wanted this part but the audition results came out a few months ago and here I am.

The dressing rooms of Ouran Academy were bustling but that was not where I was.

The lights of the stage shone in my eyes brightly and I couldn't see the audience clearly, though I knew they were there. My skin was painted green and the leotard dress I wore was a light, breezy black material.

We had just finished the beginning of Defying Gravity, the bit where Glinda and Elphaba have a singing argument.

"Don't be afraid," Hina said, she was Glinda, clutching to my arm.

Tears pricked my eyes and I clutched the broom in my hand tightly, "I'm not." I said, my voice wavering, the music beginning in the background, "It's the wizard who should be afraid." I looked at Hina, "Of _me_."

And then I heard my cue.

"Something has changed within me," I sang, "something is not the same," the music picked up as I walked away from Hina confidently.

"I'm through with playing by the rules," my heart was beating very quickly and I could hear the audience begin to cheer the louder the music got, "of someone else's game,"

I grinned broadly, "Too late for second-guessing," I spied my sisters and brother, sitting in the front row, "Too late to go back to sleep,"

My head turned sharply, looking at Hina, "It's time to trust my instincts," My eyelids shut, "Close my eyes and leap!" I opened my eyes, and saw the Host Club peeking through the doors, I grinned again, staying in character but I was so happy inside.

This was the moment, this was when it all came down to me and my trust with our technicians. I felt the strings attached to me pull, the lights changed colours and the music got louder, I rose into the air.

"It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you can't pull me down!"

I touched down to the ground, Hina grasping my arm tightly, tear sin her eyes as she sang.

"Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandeur!" She had a lovely voice and was a fantastic Glinda.

But it was my time to sing again, I grasped her forearm tightly and raised my broom hand high into the air, grinning at the audience.

"I'm through accepting limits

'cause someone says they're so" I strode forward quickly, letting go of Hina.

"Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!" I sang loudly, my energy flowing out of my body and into the audience. This is what I loved to do most, perform!

"Too long I've been afraid of,

Losing love I guess I've lost" my eyes flickered to Honey unconsciously and I quickly wrenched them back, gazing around the audience.

"Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!" I sang loudly, arms raised in the air.

"I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

And you can't pull me down" I sang softly, touching back down to the ground again and racing over to Hina in excitement.

I grasped her shoulder, grinned at her, "Glinda! Come with me, think of what we could do together!" I said.

The next verse was in song again and I pulled away slightly, looking into the distance and waving my hand around slowly. Hina grasped my broom, close to me.

"Unlimited

Together we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greatest team

There's ever been

Glinda -

Dreams, the way we planned 'em" I sang.

I was so focused on singing and portraying Elphaba that everyone else except for Hina and I disappeared, there was no audience. Just Elphaba and Glinda.

"If we work in tandem-" Hina sang to me, her eyes turning to the audience near the end.

"There's no fight we cannot win

Just you and I

Defying gravity

With you and I

Defying gravity" Our voices meshed together perfectly, complementing each other and portraying the relationship between the characters well.

"They'll never bring us down!"

I turned to Hina, speaking now, "Well? Are you coming?"

But Hina turned sad, walking slowly away from me,

"I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this"

I turned around to look at her, my hand in the air, as if reaching to touch Hina,

"You too" I spoke

My singing was slower than before, "I hope it brings you bliss"

Hina smiled sadly,

"I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret it"

Once again we joined our voices together,

"I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy, my friend…"

It was my turn again, and I walked forward to the centre of the stage. The centre rose high in the air, the lights flashing around me and I could see the reflection of the backdrop in the faces of the captivated audience.

"So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky!"

I rose in the air on a rotating pillar, the strings attached to me tugged tightly and I went higher, the long skirts of my dress billowing out behind me and I thrust my broomstick up high.

"As someone told me lately:

"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free

To those who'd ground me

Take a message back from me

Tell them how I am

Defying gravity

I'm flying high

Defying gravity

And soon I'll match them in renown!

And nobody in all of Oz

No Wizard that there is or was

Is ever gonna bring me down!" I sang loudly, thumping my broomstick on the ground and the mist that had poured in earlier began to settle and roll away.

Hina was accosted by other members of the Performing Arts Department, dressed as guards and citizens of Oz

"I hope you're happy!" She sang loudly but sadly, being pulled away.

The others gathered around the pillar that I was standing on, it had risen from the stage to show me flying, the strings attached to me were great but only for a short time.

"Look at her, she's wicked!

Get her!" They shouted at me.

"Bring me down!" I glared at them but sang loudly, the fierceness of Elphaba leaking through.

The citizens shouted at me, all spaced equally apart and raising their arms as they sang,

"No one mourns the wicked

So we've got to bring her

Down!"

Green lights burst out from behind me, billowing smoke wrapped the stage in its embrace and I sang as loud as I could, reaching every practised note and finally stared into the eyes of Benio Amakusa.

"No one is ever gonna bring me down!"

And then, it all went dark.

The show was over, and the last thing I saw before the lights went out, before I descended back to the stage and had people help me get the strings off me, was Benio's furious face.

I could hear the cheers of the audience, clapping wildly and whistling, even the Lobelia girls cheered and shouted. At least they recognised talent when they see it.

* * *

Backstage I was quickly de-Elphaba'd, the green paint wouldn't entirely come off, but I wasn't too bothered about that, I needed to get to the music room as quickly as possible. When I was preparing for the show, I overheard Hinagiku discussing with some Lobelia girls about Haruhi and I's moving of schools. I needed to get there and help Haruhi!

Students jumped out of my path and I dashed forward, pushing the doors of the music room open dramatically.

And Haruhi was laughing harder than I had ever seen before.

She was hitting the floor, heaving between laughs to try and breathe. Her face was bright red and her hair tousled, even her clothes looked a little mussed.

I looked up and joined in Haruhi's laughs instantly.

"What're you thinking?!" Haruhi said, now a little more calm but still on the floor.

I grinned, "Why did you do this guys?"

Hikaru, wearing a big poufy green dress and wearing hair extensions, said "We did this because we didn't want you to leave the Host Club, girls."

Haruhi smiled brightly.

Benio stood to the side, "Well, maidens, have you made a choice?" she asked us.

I pulled Haruhi to her feet, some of my green paint rubbing off on her hand.

"Yeah, I have." She said, "I'm sorry but your club is not for me. I think the idea of a girl's school is great and your views are very unique and interesting," Haruhi is way too polite at times, "but I came to this school with a goal and a plan for the future, so while I appreciate your offer I already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran Academy." She smiled.

Benio looked to me, "And you?"

I smirked, crossing my arms, "I literally just outperformed you. You want me for competition in your school?" Yeah I may have been smug but let's face it, I wasn't lying.

Tamaki walked up to us in his big red dress, "Hang on, if you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" He asked.

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you? I really liked that mechanical pencil, it was easy to write with!" Haruhi shouted at him, still a bit annoyed.

Honey bounced up to me and oh my gosh did he look adorable.

"Genie-chan?" He said, tugging my skirt, "Do I look pretty?!" He asked brightly, a large smile on his face.

I grinned, so relieved and overwhelmed with everything that had happened that I wrapped my arms around his waist and spun him in a circle, "You look beautiful, Honeybun!"

Honey giggled, hugging me back, "Thanks, Genie-chan! But I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you!"

I was balancing him on my hip, even in that atrocious pink dress, and grinned at him, "Thanks, sweetie, but I'm green right now. Elphaba is a very green lady."

Honey laughed, wrapping me in a hug again, "You were great, Genie-chan! We didn't see all of your show but we saw a little bit and you were fantastic!" He giggled, "I never knew you could sing so well!"

I smiled at him, "Anything creative I can do, including the technicalities of dance and song, but science and maths are a no-go for me."

I gently placed Honey back on the floor and turned to Benio.

"You're performance was good, Benio," I said, holding my hand out for a shake, "congratulations, from one performer to another."

Benio eyed my hand, a light blush on her cheeks, "Oh my," she seemed a little flustered after watching me perform, "congratulations, Archer." We shook hands.

She pulled back and smiled at Haruhi and I, "But we're not giving up on you maidens, I swear this to you," she got passionate, "someday we'll come and rescue you from this place." And she went back to annoying me again. Doesn't she understand that no means no? "And when we do we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!"

"You're such a pretentious bitch." I said casually, "And here I thought we could get along," I inspected my nails, "better check your fangirls, Benio, I think I just stole a good number of them."

"Such foul language!" She cried, "We must bid you an adieu!"

The three of them twirled out of the music room, and hopefully out of our lives forever.

I grinned, "Well, that was interesting."

Hikaru raised a brow at me, "What do you mean you stole some of her fangirls?"

I barked out a laugh, covering my mouth to calm my giggles, "Benio's fangirl's love tall, attractive, and passionate women." I grinned at my guys, "I'm that two-fold over her."

I winked at them, "See you later!"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've kinda been binge watching Hell's Kitchen and socialising between work, which is usually my writing time, so it was a bit slow.

I think I may add smut simply because I want to try and make not just fucking but like making love (lol) and a lot of Genie's character could come out

* * *

Chapter 13

"Otherwise called Your Dad Is My Dad".

"Wait," I said, adjusting one of the bags in my hand, "your dad said that? Really?"

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah, he really likes you, Genie," she frowned then, "he keeps going on about your hair."

I laughed, "It is literally the nicest thing about me."

The brunette grinned, "I think your pretty nice yourself, your eyes are nice too."

I snickered, "Are you about to compare me to a summer's day? Write a sonnet about my eyes, Haruhi?"

She pushed my lightly, "Knock it off, I'm just telling the truth." She sighed then, "You're literally my most feminine friend, and probably closest female one."

My blonde eyebrow arched, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, my dad is always telling me to spend more time with girls," she adjusted her bags, "he was ecstatic when I brought you home."

"He'll love our wedding then." I joked, Haruhi stuck her tongue out at me.

She stopped dead, looking in front of her with an annoyed expression, "You gotta be kidding me." She deadpanned.

I followed her gaze and saw a bunch of people standing in front of Haruhi's apartment.

Oh shit, is that a limo? And all of our boys? Haruhi did not look pleased.

"I can't believe this," she muttered angrily, "they didn't even call."

I frowned, "How is this any different from me coming over?"

"You were raised in a similar house to mine, and _then_ moved into a mansion." Haruhi replied, handing me her groceries, "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Haruhi's neighbours never paid much attention to me now. They got used to the 6'5 rich white girl that befriended Haruhi and eventually the pictures stopped, they would still continue to greet me every now and then. Occasionally I would even help Haruhi's shorter neighbours with high things.

"So this where Haruhi lives?" Hikaru said, "It's pretty big, bigger than I'd thought it would be.

Honey jumped excitedly, "Yeah! Look at all the rooms."

Kyoya was leaning on one leg, "This building is what we call an aggregate commoner dwelling, Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building." He explained.

Tamaki was pacing but stopped to lean heavily against Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" He cried, "Why! Why did you bring these idiots with us?! Especially those two doppelgangers!?" A bit harsh there, Tamaki.

"Well you see," Kyoya said, "I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone so I thought it best if everyone came along." He began to usher the twins away, "Alright, let's go home, I guess I underestimated our great leader." Oh Kyoya, how sly, I know what you're doing!

"What!" The twins exclaimed, "I'm not going home!"

Tamaki rushed over, grasping Kyoya's shoulders, "I'm sorry! Don't leave! I don't want to be alone!"

I could see Honey frown, "Hey, isn't that Genie-chan's car?" He asked, pointing at my Rolls Royce. I facepalm.

"Yeah," Mori says stoically, watching Honey poke my car and make funny faces in its reflection.

"Now listen up, men!" Tamaki shouts, "We must be polite, this is a casual we-just-happen-to-be-in-the-neighbourhood kind of visit." It's a bit out of your way, "We're not here to judge the Fujioka family's lifestyle! The words shabby, crapped, and rundown are absolutely forbidden!"

"Right!" Honey shouted as they saluted him.

"Yessir!" The twins shouted. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Haruhi getting angrier by the second. I grinned, there was no way I was going to step in once she exploded at them.

"Make sure not to say anything to Haruhi or her father that might offend them and ask us to leave." Tamak ordered.

Haruhi had had enough, "Well it's too late for that! Go away!" She shouted in anger, clenched fists shaking by her sides.

"Haruhi?!" Tamaki said, clearly shocked.

"That dress looks pretty on you!" The twins, Honey, and Tamaki said, giving her a thumbs up. But it did not diffuse the Haruhi-bomb.

"Shut up! Get the hell outta here!" She exploded.

Tamaki went crazy, "Haruhi's so mad she actually cursed at us!" He pointed at the twins, "It's your fault!"

I tuned Tamaki out then, Haruhi took her shopping bags back just as her landlady came over to us, patting our shoulders lightly.

"Excuse me, Haruhi, but is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh hi Miss Landlady," Haruhi said, and yes they actually say things like that in Japan. It's a sign of respect for someone's position, I think. Japanese mannerisms still confuse me occasionally.

She leaned in, "These young men are driving such fancy foreign cars, they're not yakuza are they?!" she whispered, before smiling politely at me, "Of course I mean no offense, Miss Genie. Do you want me to call the police?"

I waved her off while Haruhi answered, "No, they're-"

The brunette was cut off by Tamaki appearing, gently holding Miss Landlady's hand, "Pleased to meet you, madam, I am Suoh, one of Haruhi's friends."

"Really?" She said, clearly entranced, "My goodness, aren't you just adorable! Of course, I expected Haruhi to have other unique friends, Miss Genie is English, after all."

Tamaki fluffed his hair, turning the charm on, "We're just stopping by, we didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's no problem." She giggled, blushing madly and rushing over to Haruhi's side, "I'll come by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See ya later!" She said, giggling.

Haruhi's landlady is a little weird.

"Genie-chan!" I turned around, looking down at Honey with a large grin.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" I asked, shifting my shopping bags to one hand and reaching into my pocket with the other, searching for my car keys.

Honey giggled, "I knew that was your car!" He said, cuddling Usa-chan.

I grinned, "I'm sure, I just need to put these bags away, okay?" I said, opening my car door and putting the bags in the back seat. They would be fine, even with the Japanese heat, it was mostly non-perishables and _other stuff_ , meaning lubricant. I go through a lot of it and like to stock up, there's no way I would ever be able to look Mrs McAlistair in the eye again if she knew what lube I favoured.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'm only giving you guys a quick peek. Three seconds, and then you go home, got it?" Haruhi said, prepared to open her front door, we had quickly climbed the stairs of her apartment complex.

Honey was holding a box, "Look! I brought you a gift, Haru-chan! I know how you love cake, there's chocolate and strawberry!" He said cutely, little flowers around his head. He's so sweet.

"Fine," Haruhi said, "I guess I'll make some tea." Honey continued babbling on.

I like Haruhi's apartment, probably because she's tidy and I spend so much time here that she and her dad gave me my own seat in the living room, but it's cosy and homely.

"What a hovel." Hikaru said, I wanted to slap him but Tamaki got there first.

Kyoya peered around, "A wood built two bedroom unit, that's normal for a commoner family of two."

Kaoru grinned, "Haruhi's such a pipsqueak, at least we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings."

I grunted, "Literally every time I come her, I do that." A sad, sad truth.

"Well, I think it's a super cute lil room!" Honey said, smiling sweetly.

Haruhi deadpanned, "You don't have to struggle to compliment it.

Honey frowned, pointing at genkan, "Hey should we take our shoes off?"

My little brunette friend smiled, "Please, if you don't mind."

Honey grinned at Mori, "You hear that? We have to take our shoes off, kinda like going to the dojo, huh?"

"Yeah." Mori replied.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that hard guys," I slipped out of my converse and walked into Haruhi's home, like I've done a million times before.

"Do you have any slippers for us, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Wait," Kaoru interjected, "the room in covered in tatami mats!"

"In that case, we don't need slippers." Hikaru replied.

"Great! Thanks for inviting us in!" The twins and Honey said. Haruhi looked annoyed and slightly confused.

"Yeah, thanks." Mori said stoicly.

"It's greatly appreciated." Tamaki smiled as they all walked passed her.

"Yes, thanks, Haruhi." Kyoya said.

They all struggled to fit into Haruhi's living room, knocking each other. I stood by Haruhi with crossed arms and cocked my hip, I leaned down to talk to her, "Regretting this yet?"

Haruhi eyed me, "Already."

"Woah, talk about small!" Hikaru said.

Mori knocked his head on the door frame, the exact same one that decided to make me its permanent victim.

"Careful!" Kaoru said in shock, "That lightbulb's just hanging from the ceiling!"

They were all sitting with their knees pulled to their bodies and wrapped their arms around them.

"Yes, this is quite unpleasant but I may have underestimated commoner housing." Tamaki said, I frowned. Of course he did, he always exaggerated, whether intentionally or not. "I know it's a tight fit, men, but just pull your knees in and sit gym style! Commoners have specially mastered this position to conserve space." He was ridiculous.

Haruhi looked tired already.

"I'm gonna go make us some tea." She called loudly.

Hikaru turned around, "Hey, here's an idea, why don't you make us this?" He said, holding up a little orange bag, "It's black tea our father bought us as a souvenir from Africa. Try it."

Haruhi took the little bag, "Um, sure, no problem.

"It's best served as milk tea," Kaoru said, "do you have milk?"

I frowned, I couldn't remember Haruhi buying any recently.

The brunette looked up thoughtfully, "I think, when was the last time that I bought milk?"

Tamaki overreacted again but I didn't hear him talk to the twins, I had walked over to the bench with Haruhi, leaning against it with folded arms while she made the tea.

"Genie?" She asked, "Could you get plates for the cake down please? And some forks?"

"Can't reach the plates yourself, Haru-chan?" I grinned cheekily, getting them down from the top shelf.

"Shut up," Haruhi snarked at me, "At least I don't hit my head on every door frame."

I giggled, getting out eight forks, "Can't argue with you there."

Haruhi and I walked back over to the living room, I ducked my head this time, glaring at the doorframe, and carefully set the plates and forks on the table while Haruhi handed out the tea.

"Okay, guys," she said, "the tea's ready."

Honey giggled from beside her, pulling out his green box of cakes.

"Sorry not all the cups match." Haruhi said.

Honey presented the cakes to us all and my! There was quite a selection! The strawberry ones looked the most delicious in my opinion but strawberries are my favourite food so I'm biased.

"Come on Haru-chan, you can choose first!" Honey said.

Haruhi examined the cakes, "Are you sure, Honey-senpai?" she said.

"Go ahead," Hikaru interjected, "we're rich, we eat this stuff all the time." I could hear Tamaki and Kaoru hush him in the background.

"I'll have the strawberry." Haruhi said, after spending a thousand years to decide.

Honey chattered on happily, placing the strawberry cake onto Haruhi's plate, it was the white one with the pink edges, before turning to me and asking me which cake I would like.

I didn't even hesitate, "Strawberry too, please." I said, eyes devouring the cake already.

Honey chuckled, carefully handing me my cake and placing it on the plate that seemed to be mine. I always used this plate whenever I visited Haruhi's house, it was essentially my plate, white with green stars around the rim.

Mori gave Haruhi his strawberries, she seemed very happy about it and smiled brightly at him. Mori returned her smile, sending Tamaki and the twins into tears, but I kept my eyes on Mori, it was so rare to see him smile and when he actually did it was like you'd just discovered a unicorn or something.

Eventually, we all finished our cake.

"Woah! All that cake sure wet my appetite!" Honey declared, falling to the side and leaning on me. That was as subtle as a brick in milk, Honeybun.

Hikaru piped up, "Yeah isn't it lunchtime about now?"

The twins and Tamaki asked, "So, what's for lunch?" Damn rude, boys.

Haruhi frowned, "Could you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time please? You're almost as bad as Genie."

I placed a hand to my heart in mock-hurt, "Damn, Haruhi, you hit me right here, right where my heart is."

"Yeah, if you had one." She deadpanned. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"We'll take care of it," Kyoya said, standing, "we did drop by unexpectedly. So we'll pay for lunch," he rummaged around in his pocket, "so why don't you just order us all some of your favourite sushi?"

Haruhi was quick, "Thanks but no thanks, I know if I let you guys pay I'll only regret it later."

"I'll get it!" I offered, throwing my hand up, "I've bought you loads of stuff, Haruhi, especially ice-cream."

She glared at me, "Yeah, then you cried through a brainfreeze while watching Up."

I scoffed, "His wife died in the first five minutes, Haruhi! I wasn't prepared for that!" I wailed, falling back dramatically, causing Honey to tip with me and land on my stomach. I petted his hair like a cat.

Kyoya said, "Oh don't worry, Haruhi, we'll just pay for it using the profit of the photos of you we auctioned off."

Haruhi frowned, "So, I'm really paying for it after all." She smiled, "Well if that's what you really want? I have a friend who runs a little sushi shop nearby, so I'll just give him a call. It's pretty high quality."

Tamaki started furiously writing down, but I wasn't paying attention. As it turns out, Honey _really_ like getting his hair petted, as in, he could probably beat Shakespeare for the stroking I was doing right now and my cat is the _worst_. But, Honey had lovely soft, silky hair that felt fantastic beneath my fingers.

Mori was watching, I already knew that. He'd been keeping an eye on Honey and I ever since we got back from Okinawa and I had a feeling that Honey told him what almost happened between us. The thing is though, Mori never once intervened in our conversations, never interrupted us, so whatever this weird thing going on between Honey and I was, Mori seemed okay with it.

That was surprisingly comforting.

Honey sat up, scrabbling into my lap but making sure I still played with his hair, "I'd really like it if you'd make us something for lunch, Haru-chan!" he said cutely.

The twins and Tamaki started freaking out, unable to comprehend that Honey would ask Haruhi to make us food.

"I guess I could whip something up but it would take me some time," she said, then looked at me, "wanna help, Genie?"

I grinned, "Sure!"

"I can't wait!" Honey shouted in glee.

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a moment, "We're gonna have to go to the supermarket again." She said. I nodded.

"We're coming too!" The twins declared, "We want to see a commoners' supermarket."

"Me too! Me too!" Honey shouted, grinning broadly.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "This could be a learning experience."

The boys all left, bar Tamaki, chanting about the 'commoners' supermarket' whilst I washed the dishes, I really didn't mind despite Haruhi's complaints. I quickly finished, Tamaki and Haruhi were having a moment and I really didn't want to interrupt.

I was quickly intercepted by Ranka, a very tight bear hug and the insistence that I join him and Haruhi for lunch, he ignored pretty much all of my protests and dragged me back into the house.

Haruhi was lying on the ground with Tamaki on top of her.

"Welcome home, dad." She said.

Two things happened at this point. Tamaki screamed, in horror and in shock and probably many other emotions as he was stared down by Ranka. The second thing was that I burst out laughing, most likely aggravating the already tense situation.

"So dad, how was work?" My sweet little Haruhi was as oblivious as ever.

Ranka titled his head, a fake smile on his face, as he quickly stalked over to Tamaki and Haruhi. With one strong hand on Tamaki's shoulder, he sent the young man flying into the wall. I strode in behind him, still giggling.

"I'm sorry," Ranka said to Haruhi, "I hated having to leave you here all alone last night, must've been lonely."

Haruhi looked slightly scared and worried for Tamaki, "That sound…he hit really hard."

Ranka was not amused, he fiddled with his left shoulder, "Oh dear, my left arm has been bothering me lately, it's so sore, like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast!" Tamaki started bumbling near me so I didn't really hear what Ranka was saying properly but I managed to make out 'hot tea' which Tamaki instantly reacted to.

"Hot tea?!" He said, "I'll make it for you!" He then started rambling about tea dramatically, clearly overwhelmed and upset about not making a good appearance.

Ranka quickly stopped him with his foot, "Oh my, would you look at that! I seem to have come across a little pest!" Ranka was blazing fire, furiously overprotective of Haruhi, "Want to tell me why you're addressing my daughter so informally, young man?!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out here!" Tamaki shouted but was ultimately ignored by the twins who instead approached Ranka with pleasant smiles and outstretched hands.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad, we're good friends of your daughter's, the Hitachiin brothers!" They said in unison.

"So you're a transvestite, aren't you?" Hikaru said.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen." Kaoru finished.

They looked down at Tamaki, "You finally put the moves on Haruhi, huh boss?" They turned back to Ranka, "Sorry about him," They said.

"He's a ladies man, if you know what I mean." Hikaru said.

Kaoru grinned, "He's a pheromone machine, in fact I bet he's fooled around with more ladies than you can count." Oh boys, you really aren't making this situation any better.

Ranka picked up on what Kaoru said, "So, he likes to fool around, huh?"

"No!" Tamaki wailed, panicked, "I'm not a ladies man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!" We all looked at Tamaki in shock and I genuinely thought he was going to admit his feelings for her here.

Tamaki bowed, "I'm being completely honest here, I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter."

Ranka looked to me for confirmation.

I smiled and put my thumb up, "He's alright, he means no harm."

We were all sitting around the table again, chatting with Ranka.

"I get it, you must be the Host Club I've heard so much about." Ranka said, "You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men, I'm not sure which of you I like best!" He looked at Haruhi and I, "What about you dears?"

I giggled, "We all know I'm the _prettiest_."

"I tell you what, why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka! That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at." He said, smiling brightly.

Honey looked confused, "Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" he asked.

Ranka grinned, "Exactly like that, Mitsukuni."

"Hold on!" the little blonde said, "How did you know my name, sir?"

Ranka chuckled, "You two are third years, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. You're in the same class as Genie!"

Honey grinned, "You've met her before?"

Ranka laughed merrily, "Of course!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Genie is here so much that she may as well be my own daughter!"

He looked at the twins, "And the two of you are first years in the same class as Haruhi! You're the Hitachiin twins, but I'm not sure which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you!"

Kaoru seemed surprised, "What? So Haruhi told you about us?"

"No," he turned to Kyoya, "Kyoya told me about you over the phone!"

"You know you really are a beautiful person, Ranka!" Kyoya said, smiling at him.

Tamaki placed a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder, "Kyoya!" He said.

But Kyoya merely continued to smile, undisturbed by Tamaki's anger, "We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter, it's only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports. Ordinarily that would be your job, wouldn't it?" He asked Tamaki casually.

I frowned, "The latter is a bit creepy, Kyoya."

Ranka smiled, "I'm impressed the club has such a capable president! Oh wait a minute, you're only the vice president, aren't you, Kyoya? I guess that president of yours is only good for nothing."

Haruhi was a little peeved, "You never mentioned any of this to me, dad! Why didn't you say you've been getting calls from, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Haruhi? You never tell me anything about school and Genie just rambles!" Ranka said.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back!?" Haruhi shouted, then turned her fiery gaze to Tamaki, "C'mon, senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets!"

"Haruhi," Ranka said calmly, "the thing about you is…you're cute even when you're angry!" He jumped at her in a hug.

"Wait, Haruhi!" her dad shouted, "where are you going?!"

"The supermarket, alright," she grabbed her bag and threw mine at me, I caught it with ease, getting the hint, "I have to go shopping and I wanna do it alone, with Genie."

I pulled my converse on, "That's hardly alone, Haru-chan."

"So all of you just stay here and try to behave yourselves." She said, glancing at me, "What are you allergic to again?" she said.

Raising a brow, I walked over to Haruhi's fridge, pulling a list from underneath a magnet, "There literally all here."

"Right," she shook her head, "let's go." Haruhi then shut the door, leading me out of her apartment complex.

I looked at her, swinging my keys in my hand, "Wanna take my car?"

Haruhi let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, "No," she said, "I think I need some air."

* * *

We walked to the supermarket for twenty minutes, Haruhi was deep in thought the entire time, following me mostly and letting me guide her out of the way of people and/or objects.

"You're annoyed with them." I said, breaking the silence.

"Not so much annoyed as surprised, still," Haruhi said, looking at the clouds, "it's a bit weird that Kyoya-senpai reports to my dad about me."

I nodded, "Yeah, I told him that earlier. I think parents should respect their kid's privacy and trust their child to come to them, otherwise it's harmful to the child." I said.

Haruhi looked at me, "You think so? I know my dad worries, I'm really independent, and he's calmed down significantly since meeting you, but it still annoys me."

I shrugged, "Perhaps you should talk to him about it? Remember, Haruhi, you're only fifteen while I'm eighteen, nearly nineteen. There may only be a few years between us there is a major experience and power imbalance."

The brunette considered my words, "I can see that." She stretched, "I guess I'll talk to him again, thanks for the talk, Genie, you always know how to calm me." She smiled at me.

I grinned, patting her shoulder, "Anytime, Haru-chan."

The supermarket was pretty normal, for a Japanese supermarket anyway, and the weirdest thing about it was that they had aisles dedicated just to pens. Who needs that many pens?

"Should we get some chrysanthemum?" Haruhi asked me, looking at the different vegetables in their prospective baskets.

I shrugged, "I don't think I've ever eaten that."

Haruhi looked surprised, "Really? I guess we'll get some then." She loaded some into her basket.

I heard a sound from behind us, it sounded like one of the boys, and turned around, frowning. The aisles stood stoically, the shoppers making their way between them stressfully, not even the running around of small children interrupted the natural stream of tired parents.

Were we being followed?

"What the?" I heard Haruhi say, "Hey, what are you doing here, senpai?"

I turned around and followed Haruhi's gaze to a very flustered Tamaki, trying to appear nonchalant and causal.

"Oh! It appears you've caught me, Haruhi!" He said, blushing, "I followed you here so I could carry your shopping basket!" he was clapping his hands, "You know how daddy loves accessories, so why don't you just hand it over!?" Tamaki said.

I raised a brow, "Yes, Tamaki, because shopping baskets are the height of fashion." I deadpanned.

Haruhi smiled, "You're so weird." She said to Tamaki.

I smirked knowingly and carefully crept away from the two, only to bash right in the trolley behind me, grunting as I thudded to the ground, nursing my bruised thigh.

"Aw, fuck!" I said, frowning at my leg.

"Genie-chan!" I heard from above me and looked into the teary brown eyes of Honey, leaning over the end of the trolley Mori was pushing.

I grinned, "Hey boys."

Mori instantly came to my side and placed his hands on my hips, lifting me off the floor easily and placing me on my feet. Quite impressively too considering I'm taller than him, I'm pretty heavy too.

"Thanks," I said, patting my thigh lightly, "ugh, that's gonna bruise." I wrinkled my nose.

"We're so sorry, Genie-chan! We didn't mean to hit you with the trolley!" Honey cried, fisting his hands in my blouse tightly, wrinkling the fabric.

I smiled gently, giggling at him, "No harm done, Honeybun." Gently, I wrapped his fisted hands in my own and carefully pried them from my blouse and guided them back to Honey, who was smiling calmly in relief and blushing lightly.

I petted his blond hair, "I'm fine." Leaning down, I smiled reassuringly at the still teary boy, "You could never hurt me, Honeybun."

Ranka was staring at Haruhi and Tamaki pensively, deep in thought. Frowning in confusion, I followed his gaze and my eyes widened slightly before I pleasant smile stretched across my lips. The two of them looked almost…domestic. Like they were meant to be there, as if they just fell into place perfectly, like an easy game of tetris.

"What do you think?" I said to Honey, gesturing to Tamaki and Haruhi with a smile.

The little blond stood a little taller, watching the scene unfold with me, before smiling gently and grasping my large hand in his small one.

He looked at me, "I think they're clueless."

I squeezed his hand before Honey got distracted, rushing off with a grin to the twins. I stared after him, standing in the middle of the supermarket and ignoring all else around me.

"They're not the only clueless ones." I mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Anyone here watch Bones? It's my favourite TV show and I may use it in this story, as in, it'll be a slight crossover, with Genie meeting the characters, wreaking havoc and shit. What do you think?

* * *

Chapter 14

"What the Actual Fuck!?"

"Aw, fuck." I said as I opened the unmarked package on my coffee table, "Another one came, Gwen!" I shouted over my shoulder as I glared at the rotten flowers, maggots crawling around the green roses.

I shuddered, disgusting. Of course, green roses were my roses, the ones that were used to represent me at the Host Club. It was kinda weird, obviously, that not only was my stalker active again but also knew a tiny detail about the Host Club which was a surprisingly big part of it.

The thing that bothered me the most though was my lack of surprise, I had virtually no reaction to the flowers other than an annoyed huff and the rolling of my eyes. That's not normal. Was I really so desensitized to all this now?

Oh well, I had to get to school so fuck it.

Gwen had called the police, this time I wasn't there to see them, but apparently they took the flowers away with them.

* * *

I was walking into the third music room again, I do it every day so it's nothing special, but was immediately assaulted with those fucking rose petals _again_ , get a mouthful of flowers _again_ , and having Tamaki mistake me for a customer _again_ , until her realised that it was me again.

"I hate those petals," I said, dusting the petals off of myself, "I'm pretty sure I must nearly eaten a whole flower at this point."

Tamaki straightened, immediately dropping his princely act, "Oh, Genie-senpai, it's just you." He said, I frowned, no need to sound disappointed, Tamaki.

"You're late," Kyoya said, handing me a box, "change into this."

I took the box, balancing it precariously in my arms, "Yeah sorry, Emily Spinach decided to sleep in my bag again so I had to take her home."

Kaoru shivered, "Snakes are weird."

I grinned, "Yeah, that little friend noodle spends more time in my bag than in her tank."

Popping open the lid of the box, I surveyed the garments within, "A police uniform?" I asked, "Are we strippers now? Because I can give one hell of a lap dance." I grinned.

Honey bounced up to me, "Look, Genie-chan!" He twirled, "I'm a police officer!"

"And you are the cutest police officer of them all!" I complimented, smiling broadly at Honey. He giggled and ran off to Mori, babbling about something.

"Woah, senpai," Kaoru said, wrapping an arm around my waist, "I never pegged you for liking a man in uniform." He smirked.

I grinned slyly, "Personally I prefer no uniforms, or any clothes at all actually." Kaoru spluttered, clearly flustered by my statement and I could hear Hikaru cackling in the background, "I should go change."

I wandered off to the changing room, slipping behind a curtain and starting to undress.

The uniform I was to wear consisted of a blue blouse, black skirt, and a black tie. Essentially the same as Honey and Haruhi only a more feminine version.

I pull my school blazer off, quickly followed by my tie and blouse. It was getting hotter so I decided not to wear a vest with my uniform. The Japanese summer humidity was _not_ a girl's best friend and I was built for the British summer, which mostly consisted of rain, soggy fish and chips, and daring seagulls that would peck your eyes out for your Tesco meal deal. So basically, I was fucked.

But the weather was more pleasant here, and I was gradually getting used to it.

My skirt came off next, even my Louboutin heels had to go, quickly followed by my socks. I shivered lightly from the breeze of the open window of the music room, drafting into the changing room, but I paid it little mind.

"Genie-chan! A packa-" I whirled around to see Honey staring at me, stopped mid-sentence with his mouth still open, wide eyes, and the darkest blush I've ever seen on his pretty face.

He didn't cover his eyes though, it was like he had phased out or something, just staring at me and biting his lip, blush darkening and eyes half-lidded. I had _never_ seen him look like this before, not even when we nearly kissed. I knew that Honey wasn't nearly as innocent as his boy-lolita persona suggested, but the way he was basically devouring my body with his eyes was strangely arousing.

"Uh," I said, "Honey?"

It was like I'd just slapped him, he instantly spun around, covering his eyes and crying.

"I'm so sorry, Genie! I didn't know you were changing!" He wailed as he quickly dashed out of the curtain and slammed the changing room door behind him.

I raised a brow, I didn't really care about Honey seeing me in my underwear, Lord knows half of London has already seen it, and he'd seen me in my swimsuit. I know this was different, I had given him consent to see my body in a swimsuit where I had not done so in my underwear. But it was his reaction that really got to me.

Honey looked _aroused_ , and not like a child either. He was unbearably cute and could easily be mistaken for a kid but by _god_ , he did not look like one then.

I dressed myself quickly, I looked good as a police officer, and quickly joined the others but not before I saw a package on the table of the dressing room.

Was this what Honey was talking about? Before he barged in on me changing.

Anxiety curled inside of me, gripping my lungs and squeezing the air out of them, the box itself looked innocent enough but it was the corner of it, soggy and deep red, which set me on edge.

Slowly, I walked forward and could smell my perfume clinging to the cardboard.

With shaking hands I gripped the top flap and pulled, feeling the dried glue beneath my fingers give way, before repeating the same with the second flap and finally I froze. The smell of death wafted up from the cardboard, initially masked by the perfume but not anymore, I felt tears prick my eyes and distinctly heard the others in the next room welcome in a guest.

But I was far away, staring in horror at what the box contained.

It was too late to realise that it wasn't glue I could feel when pulling the cardboard flaps apart but instead semi-dried blood, beginning to darken and stick, and that the red corner of the box wasn't ink or paint but in fact the blood that sloshed at the bottom.

And, sitting directly in the middle of the box, cushioned by packing peanuts and pictures of me, were a pair of two distinctly similar eyes with a single message next to them.

"I love your eyes…" I read in a quiet whisper before letting out a hell-shaking scream.

I fell to the floor, scrambling back into the corner of the room, tears of fear trickling down my cheeks unendingly. Red lines followed my movements from the blood that my fingers had unintentionally touched.

I sobbed loudly, covering my face and smearing blood on it before standing up shakily and bolting from the room on unstable legs.

Everything was a blur, I was aware that I was currently in the midst of a panic attack, my erratic breathing was indication enough, but I didn't care. I had to get out of here, leave the school, fuck leave the country.

But he would just follow me, like he had before.

The only solace that I could find in all this mess, the only time I have ever felt truly and completely safe and peaceful was when I was in Honey's arms.

The door to leading from the dressing room burst open, the hinges breaking under the strain with the force I put upon them, and stopping momentarily to search for Honey, I saw the shocked faces of the hosts, each of them going through a range of emotions when the saw the blood on me and my frantic state.

Honey had stood from his table instantly, and in the time it took for his cake to drop to the floor in a careless mess I had already barrelled into him, shoving my face into his chest and wrapping my arms around him. I sobbed incoherently, feeling Honey hold me tightly, fear still running thickly through my veins.

I couldn't hear anything other than static and when I finally pulled my face away from Honey's chest, I could see him talking but no words met my ears and my eyes couldn't see properly, not even as I gazed around at the others.

Hikaru was shouting, I could tell that because he had his angry face on, Kaoru was torn between trying to calm his brother or joining in with him. Mori was standing right beside me as my stalwart defender, ready to push back anyone who dared harm me. Tamaki was freaking out, kneeling by me and crying openly, while Kyoya was one his phone, speaking rapidly before running into the dressing room. And Haruhi? Haruhi was pushing her fear and worry back, attempting to talk to me calmly and rationally. I could see that Nekozawa, and a little blonde girl too, were here as well but I didn't dwell on them, stuck in my shock.

It was Honey who managed to get through to me the most, gently cupping my face in his hands and touching his forehead to mine, speaking calmly and softly. I could taste the strawberry cake that lay forgotten on his breath and could feel his tears mix with my own, we were so _close_.

"He…he sent me…eyes…" I croaked out between breaths, gripping Honey tightly, refusing to let go of the small blond.

They all seemed to fall silent then, the static left, and finally I could see again.

"What?" Tamaki whispered in horror.

Kyoya stepped back into the room then, face as pale as death but he remained impassive, as if he was trying to hold everything inside of him.

"The police are on their way," He said, trying to form some semblance of calm, "As of now, Genie's stalker case just became a murder case."

I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, it was to the beeping of machines and David Bowie's 'Starman' playing softly on the radio. There was a lightly breeze brushing lightly against my heated skin and I could feel a small, gentle hand clutching my own tightly.

I opened my eyes.

I was in a hospital, and Ootori one too, and sleeping soundly nestled into my side was Honey, his soft hair tickling my neck and his hand squeezing mine.

My eyes felt heavy, and I looked around, away from Honey and noticed that the _entire_ Host Club was here, all absorbed in their own things.

"Guys…" I croaked out.

All of their eyes turned to me in shock.

Tamaki broke out in a concerned grin, inching closer to my bed, "Hey, Genie, how are you feeling?"

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open and my eyebrows furrowed, "Someone sent me a pair of _eyes_ , no head either, where eyes are supposed to be."

Kyoya rose from his chair, putting his black notebook down gently and walking over, "The police have them now, and all of our reports of the event. You'll have to give one too later."

Honey snuggled closer and it was then that I noticed Mori standing by my bedside closely, stiff as if he had been there for hours. I could see the tension in his posture though, I knew he was worried.

I frowned, "What time is it? What happened?" I asked.

Kyoya replied, the most calm of them all, "You fainted and have been unresponsive for a full day, your family have been notified of the situation and a detective has been assigned to your case." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, staring at me in faintly veiled concern.

"A full day? What about school?" I asked and noticed that Usa-chan was lying haphazardly across my stomach.

Tamaki smiled gently, "Don't worry about school, Mori has been taking notes for you and you can take a break from the Host Club."

I frowned, "I don't want to take a break." I said.

Hikaru walked forward, "Are you serious?! You just got sent a pair of _human_ _eyes_ , Genie!" He scoffed, "Do you even care?!"

Kaoru gripped his brother, "Calm down, you're just making it worse, Hikaru."

" _Worse_?!" Hikaru shouted, "How the _fuck_ could this be _worse_?! Genie is in so much danger and we can't do anything!"

I crossed my arms, "You cannot shout for one!" I said loudly, stroking Honey's hair while he slept, "Unless you want to deal with a tired Honey."

Hikaru sighed angrily, glaring at me, "How can you be so nonchalant, Genie? Aren't you scared?!" He said, trying to keep quiet.

"Truthfully," I glared at him, "I'm fucking _terrified_." I sighed, tired again, "But I'm just so _tired_ of this, I want to give up." I looked down sadly, playing With Honey's hair.

"Genie…" Hikaru muttered softly.

I smiled tiredly at him, "But I know that's not an option, so I won't."

We all sat in silence for a while before Kaoru went to get coffee, quickly followed by all but Mori and Honey, who was still fast asleep somehow.

Mori sat at the foot of my bed and placed a large hand on my calf.

"He was worried." Mori said, gesturing to Honey, "He only fell asleep an hour ago, he didn't even leave after visiting hours were over."

I frowned, "He's been here all night?" I asked incredulously.

Mori nodded.

"Why?" I breathed out, shocked.

Mori held my gaze steady, "You need to tell him."

I cocked my head, confused, "What?"

"You need to tell him." Mori repeated, gaze still steady.

"I don't understand." I said, still petting Honey's hair, "Tell him what?"

Mori smiled minutely, the corner of his lips quirking up, "You know what."

I sighed, "I guess I do…"

My eyes shifted to the small boy curled against me, he was smiling softly and tightly clutching my nightgown in his hand, the white fabric poking out from beneath his fingers and crinkling where his fist was. I brushed his fringe away from his eyes.

"I just don't know how." I said to Mori, who was watching Honey and I gently, "It's such a difficult thing to approach, and now is the _worst_ time of all."

"Now is the best time of all." Mori said.

I looked at him, "What if it ruins whatever we have? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

Mori smiled at me again and moved his large hand to pat Honey's head next to mine before drawing back, "He will."

"How do you know?" I said hopelessly.

"I just do."

I hung my head, thinking about my predicament deeply. Mori was right, I should tell Honey how I feel, but it was complicated. Having feelings for someone and being a teenager was hard anyway, confessing was exceeding unlikely, but to do that with all the other stuff I had to deal with was near impossible. There was far _too_ much at risk and I'd never forgive myself if Honey got hurt because I put myself first, but then again I was running out of time. If my stalker did end up killing me, a very real and very terrifying possibility now, then I would die without ever telling Honey how I felt and maybe he would have to live with the constant 'what if' questions hanging over his head.

The question was, was my love stronger than my fear?

"Miss Archer?" I was pulled out of my internal dialogue by a deep, American voice.

My head snapped up and I frowned, "Mr Jackson?" It was Edward Jackson, from mum's party months ago. I saw Mori tense, ready to intercept should anything happen.

He nodded to me, "You remember me." I nodded, "Good, I'm Special Agent Edward Jackson of the FBI. I've been assigned to your case for a while now, ever since the disappearance of your sister."

"What?" I said, very confused.

Special Agent Jackson stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back, "I've been undercover for years now, silently watching you and your family for any indication of your stalker."

"Why?"

He sighed deeply and pulled out a manila folder, searching through its contents before gently laying over Usa-chan for me to see.

"Your stalker isn't just anyone, he's a serial killer. And you're his next target." Special Agent Jackson said, I saw Mori's eyes widen in shock and for a second his stoic façade crumbled.

"Well, shit." I said, staring at the folder in disbelief.

Special Agent Jackson cracked a grin, "Eloquently put, Miss Archer."

The folder consisted of the case, clearly I was a special one as usually victims aren't allowed to view their case files. Inside was pictures, dating as far back as Angelina and young children, and finally the picture of a nameless man whose face I hadn't seen in years. The man who kidnapped me and Angelina years ago and gave me my scar, the man who ripped my life away from me and stole my twin sister.

I giggled manically, the fear bubbling to the surface, "So, what now?"

"You're case is being handed over to someone else now that it's officially murder." Special Agent Jackson said.

I frowned, "But I'm English, and we're in Japan. You have no jurisdiction here."

Special Agent Jackson nodded, and it was then I noticed that Honey was awake, his face turned to me and eyes vacant as he listened, "No, I don't. But your case isn't a normal one, we'll be working in conjunction with the Japanese Police Force to catch this man."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" I said.

He pulled out another folder and handed it to me and I looked at the man in the picture, same jaw and same cheekbones as me.

"You need to meet your father."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"They didn't tell you?!

A/N: I did it because I'm a badass bitch with no self control.

* * *

Two days later I was on a plane to Washington D.C in America, my nerves high and Honey tightly grasping my hand in the seat next to me.

I was going to meet my dad.

I didn't know him, mother would never talk about him but I knew it was him from the picture instantly.

And now, I was going to talk to him.

Why? Because he was the FBI agent assigned to my serial killer's previous murder case before it went cold. Before he took Angelina and started stalking me.

I shivered, not looking forward to this at all.

"Genie-chan?" I looked to my right and saw Honey, cuddled up with Usa-chan and blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, smiling at him through the dark of the sleeping plane, "What's up?"

He smiled softly, his grip loosening slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I think that's normal for someone in my position." I said, looking over his head to Mori, sleeping on the other side of Honey. The entire Host Club had decided to accompany, sans Haruhi who didn't have a passport. It was only for a weekend, for them at least, Ouran had been made aware of my situation.

Honey smiled, "Yeah," he whispered, "I guess so."

The plane was silent, Kaoru sleep talked every now and then but aside from that my private jet was as quite as possible.

"I'm a bit scared," I whispered to Honey, who now had his head in my lap as I played with his hair, "I've never met my dad before. What if he doesn't like me?" I bit my lip.

Honey started playing with my long hair, plaiting it, "He will, I don't think anyone can not like you, Genie."

I snorted, "Clearly someone out there does or I wouldn't be in this situation." Damn that was pessimistic.

Honey still smiled, "Maybe, or he might just be crazy."

Giggling softly, I looked down at the Lolita in my lap, "Perhaps."

"You know," the little blond said, looking out of the window and into the night sky, "I'll protect you, Genie, I promise you." He looked at the tall boy opposite us, "So will Takashi."

I grinned, "I know, I trust you."

* * *

Washington was big, and the building I stood in front of was imposing.

I fiddled with my Levi jeans, my flowery blouse fluttered slightly in the breeze and I'm certain that my Chanel pumps were going to make me trip.

Gulping, I turned my head and eyed my boys behind me.

"I," I began, biting my lip uncertainly, "I think I should do this alone, at least, for now."

Tamaki frowned, "Are you sure, Genie?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think I need this. I'll call you guys when I'm done, okay?"

They boys murmured their agreement and went to explore but not before I felt small, familiar arms circle my waist.

"We're here for you, Evangeline," Honey said, before jumping onto the steps above me and delicately pressing his lips to my cheek, "I'm here for you." He whispered and then bounced off, straight onto Mori's back. The tall boy nodded at me, and I returned the gesture.

I swallowed my anxiety and walked up the steps into the museum, past the sliding glass doors and walked through the long hall.

This place was massive, and that's saying something for a rich girl, I got lost twice trying to find the front desk before realising I'd past it.

I walked up to the desk, ignoring the odd looks I was getting for my height.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the receptionist.

She help up a finger, typing rapidly on her computer.

My foot itched to tap the ground as I waited patiently for a good five minutes, the receptionist not even glancing up at me once.

With wide eyes and a very fake pleasant smile, my waiting was eventually over and I watched in hidden glee as the receptionist spluttered around once she saw me and immediately recognised my face. I was in the vogue issue she had on the desk.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you!"

"Yeah, it's fine," you were so rude earlier so I don't give a fuck, "can you direct me to Medico-Legal Lab please? I was told I can find someone here."

She smiled at me, "Sure! May I ask you it is you're searching for, Miss Archer?" I noticed that she sneakily grabbed her Vogue issue and a pen. She wanted me to sign it.

I held my hand out for the pen, and she perked up instantly, practically thrusting it into my hand and opening the Vogue to my page. My hand writing is cursive and pretty when I want it to be so my signature was actually quite neatly written.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Seeley Booth, I couldn't wait for him at the FBI." I said.

She smiled, "Oh! Booth! Sure, just go down the hall and take a left, it's behind the big glass doors, with automatic lockdown."

I grinned, "Thanks."

The Medico-Legal Lab was pretty impressive, and shiny, and for a brief moment I was side tracked by just how pretty and clean it was for a forensics lab. These guys dealt with death and human remains every day and yet their area was meticulously undeathlike.

I looked around, and received some more strange stares, before settling my eyes on a pretty Asian woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Hi there!" I said to her cheerfully, watching as her eyes widened at my height, "I'm looking for someone, could you help me please?"

She smiled kindly, her dark eyes twinkling and her wavy brown hair bouncing, "Sure thing, sweetie, who're you looking for?"

I fiddling with my handbag, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, I was told that I could find him here."

She smiled brightly, "Booth? He's out in the field at the minute but should be back anytime now though," My shoulders sagged slightly, I think the woman picked up on it, "would you like to wait in my office?"

I grinned, nodding enthusiastically, "If that's alright with you?"

The woman smiled again and began leading me, "It's no problem, I'm Angela Montenegro by the way." She said.

Angela had a lovely, artistic office, complete with wonderful decorations and nice big sofa, "I'm Evangeline Archer, you can call me Genie though, if you like."

Angela raised a brow, "Evangeline Archer? Like, the model?" I grinned at her as she surveyed me, taking my style and clothes into account, "You are the model!"

I laughed, "Yeah, usually people guess that by my height."

She giggled, "I can guess that, how tall are you anyway?"

"Six foot five and still growing, I think, I haven't measured myself in a while." I said, chewing my lip in thought.

Angela grinned, "That's pretty tall, anyway," she said, sitting down opposite me in an armchair, "why are you looking for Booth?"

My smile faltered for a second and Angela picked up on it straight away.

"That bad, huh?" she asked sympathetically, "I guess it has to do with the case, right? Are you a witness?"

I frowned, "I don't know? Maybe? All I know is that I have to find him and deliver some really shocking news, how do you know him?"

Angela smiled, "I work with him. I'm the forensic artist here at the Jeffersonian. We've worked on a lot of cases together over the years."

"Oh!" I said, surprised, "So you know him quite well then?"

Angela eyed me, clearly thinking something, "Yeah, why is it so important to you to find out?"

I looked away, biting my lip, "I'm not meant to tell anyone until I talk to Booth. I'm sorry." I apologised, instantly bowing, like I do in Japan.

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out of my pocket, quickly checking my messages. One text from Honey, he was worried.

"Looks like they're back!" Angela said, standing up and walking out of her office. I very speedily sent Honey a reassuring text back, with extra kisses this time to comfort him, before following after Angela.

She was engaged in conversation with Booth and a pretty brunette woman, I recognised her as Dr Temperance Brennan, the leading forensic anthropologist.

I waited to the side, fiddling with my hair again.

"Hey," Booth said and I couldn't stop staring at him, "you wanted to see me, kid?"

I gaped at him, "You mean you don't know?!" I said, very, very shocked that the FBI seemed to think that I could break the news on this guy that I'm his long-lost daughter and everything would be fine.

Booth looked strangely at me, "Know what?"

Brennan was eyeing me critically, and I knew that she understood in a second after surveying my bone structure.

"Booth," she said slowly.

"Not now, Bones." He replied, hands on his belt as he stared up at me, "What is it, kid? I've got work to do."

I stuttered, tears filling my eyes, "How could they not tell you?!" I said, folding my arms in on myself.

"Booth," Brennan tried again as Angela laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I was clearly distraught.

"Bones, seriously, it can wait," Booth said.

"No," Brennan stressed, "It can't wait." She took a deep breath and eyed me before looking at Booth again, noticing similarities.

"This girl is your daughter." She dropped the ball.

"Surprise!" I said nervously, I wished the boys were here.

"Wait," Booth said, hands in the air in disbelief, "what?"

I nervously played with my hair, "And my stalker turned out to be serial killer that's trying to kill me so I was told by Special Agent Edward Jackson to find you."

Oh man that made it _so_ much worse, why can't I just keep quiet!

"Your what?!" Booth shouted and I took an involuntary step back, bumping in Angela who snapped out of her shock.

"Hey!" she said, glaring at Booth and wrapping her arms around me, "This poor girl has been through enough!"

I nodded, "I really have, he sent me eyeballs." Oh for the love of God, stop talking Genie!

"Eyeballs?" Booth said, running a hand down his face, "I can't believe this…"

Brennan stepped forward, offering me her hand, "I'm Dr Temperance Brennan, Booth's partner and girlfriend."

I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Evangeline Archer." I shook her hand firmly.

Booth caught that, "Wait? Archer?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You're Angelica's daughter?"

Frowning, I nodded again, "That's right."

"Oh my God." Booth muttered.

I smiled sympathetically, "I know it's a lot to take in but please do so quickly, my stalker turned out to be murderer and I _really_ don't want to die."

"Right," Booth said, "your stalker…who is it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Agent Jackson said he sent you the case files and everything."

Booth frowned, "Why would he do that?"

"He said you dealt with this guy before and is handing the case to you." I twirled my hair around my finger, "Also because you're my dad, I think."

"Please don't say that." Booth said.

I felt tears prick my eyes, that was a horrible thing to say to a distraught teenage girl, as if I wanted to have to meet him unexpectedly! This was a trainwreck that hit a fucking plain.

"Fine," I said, clenching my teeth, "I won't. But as it still stands, you are the agent assigned to my case and I don't deserve to die."

Booth sighed, "No, no you don't." He looked at Brennan, who was watching us cautiously, "Bones, can we do a DNA test?"

Brennan nodded, "Yeah, and then we'll discuss all of… _this_." She said, gesturing to me.

I glared at her, "I'm not a specimen in your lab, you know." I said sourly.

Angela smiled gently, "C'mon, let's get that test out of the way and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team, yeah?"

I smiled back her gratefully, "Thanks, Angela, I really appreciate it."

The blood test was simple enough, a quick prick with a needle and Brennan wandered off to do the test, Booth on her heels.

"I never had a real dad." I said, "I didn't expect him to be like…this." I said forlornly.

Angela placed a gentle hand on my back, "He's just shocked, I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so."

The brunette smiled again, leading me into an office filled with bugs and other stuff that I couldn't possibly name.

"Genie," I heard Angela call as I stared at a colourful insect, I walked over to her and a short curly haired man, "this is my husband, Dr Jack Hodgins." She turned to Hodgins, "This is Evangeline Archer."

I smiled at him, quirking a brow, "Hodgins? As in, the Cantilever Group?"

Hodgins grinned at me, "Archer, as in Archer Enterprises?"

I laughed, "Yeah, my mum runs it!"

Angela's perfect eyebrows shot into her hairline, "You're that Evangeline too?" I nodded, "Wow, quite some family, you got there."

"That I know of." I said, fiddling with my jeans again.

"So," Hodgins said, leaning back in his chair, "why are you here?"

"Booth is my dad."

Hodgins spat out his coffee, coughing erratically while Angela thumped his back in concern. I narrowly avoided his coffee spray.

"What? How?" He said.

I shrugged, "You know, that is exactly what Booth said. I'm pretty sure a man of his age knows where babies come from."

Hodgins barked out a laugh, "He should, shouldn't he?"

"Evangeline?" That was Brennan, leaning on the doorframe, "The test results are back."

I jumped and instantly followed Brennan, the other two straight behind me.

There was another woman standing with Booth, she had dark skin and a dark bob, and held herself as if she was their boss.

She turned to me, "Evangeline Archer? I'm Dr Camille Saroyan." I shook her hand with a smile.

"Well?" I asked, hope creeping into my voice, "What does the test say?"

Booth went very, very pale, his eyes fixed on the paper in his hand, "Positive. You are my daughter."

* * *

I looked across the table to Booth, he was staring at the menu of the diner we were in and pretending not to notice me.

"How did you meet my mum?" I asked him.

Booth looked up over the menu, sighing heavily, and then placed it on the table, his laced fingers resting on it.

"Angelica never told you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, she never talks about you, and really, I wasn't too bothered. I had a good life until I lost Angelina."

"Right, your twin?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but anyway, all I know is that mum got pregnant near the end of high school, while she was an exchange student in America, and that she passed me off as my step-dad's baby as long as she could."

Booth raised a brow, "Step-dad? Angelica had a boyfriend?"

I frowned, "She never told you?"

The tall man shook his head, "We only really had a fling, and this is such a weird thing to talk about with a teenage girl."

I laughed, "How do you think I feel? Anyway, my step-dad wasn't a nice guy, it soon became clear that I was _not_ his daughter, though my siblings are his, and he was furious with mum. He threatened to throw her out, he had taken her in after my grandparents disowned her, but by then mum was making so much more money than him anyway so she filed for a divorce and that was that."

"What's this guy's name?" Booth said, taking out a pen. From the corner of my eye I could see some familiar boys leaning out from behind the corner of a building. The Host Club were following us.

I frowned, turning my attention back to Booth, "Jack Snow."

"Right, thanks, this guy could be a lead."

"I doubt it, he passed away six years ago in a car accident." I said, sipping my orange juice.

Booth nodded, "Yeah, okay, tell me about yourself then."

"Like what?" I asked.

Booth made a hand motion, "I don't know, school? Hobbies?"

I grinned, this I could do, "I attend Ouran Academy in Tokyo, Japan, because I live there now although I'm initially from London. I dance ballet and like to write a lot, I'm also the member of a Host Club in my school, and the rest of the club has been following us."

Booth choked on his coffee, " _What_?"

"You seem to say that a lot." I teased.

"Wanna tell me about the part that your friends, who are from _Japan_ , are following us?" He leaned forward in his chair, looking out of the window and searching for my boys.

"They came here with me for moral support, they're my closest friends after all, but I wanted to meet you alone." I drank some more orange juice, "Of course I didn't know that you hadn't been informed of my situation."

Booth rested his head in his hands, "This is so weird, and what teenager talks like you do?!"

I giggled, "All students of Ouran Academy must strive for perfection and nobility; otherwise you aren't an Ouran student."

"Right, Ouran Academy, I've heard of that place." Booth said.

I nodded, "Probably, it's an extreme privilege-private school in Japan that places emphasis on excellent social standing and family wealth. It's a but pretentious at times but Ouran guarantees excellent alumni and you can get into pretty much any university in the world by being a former student, regardless of grades."

"So you're a rich kid, then?" Booth said, trying to hide the distain in his voice.

I crossed my arms, "Why? Don't you like rich people?"

"It's not that," Liar, "I'm just not too fond of them, cases are especially difficult with rich people." He explained.

I shrugged, "I hope my case isn't too difficult then, but all of the leads have hit a dead end and its been cold for quite some time now." I looked down at my hands dejectedly, fiddling with my manicured nails.

Booth sighed, "Hey," he said, leaning across the table and placing his hand on mine, "I'll solve it, I promise, you're not gonna die, Genie."

"I hope not, I've already come close too many times." I said, grinning in good humour.

Booth grinned back at me, "I think we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

I gave Booth my statement and had the boys do the same, it was so weird watching them all try to interact with each other and I could tell that Booth was a little annoyed with Tamaki, but over all, it went pretty smoothly.

Honey caused the most shock, obviously. Brennan was a master martial artist and recognised my small blond friend instantly and it was then that it seemed to click with the scientists and Booth just how many influential friends I possessed.

The whole situation still hadn't hit me yet, I was waiting for the shock to pass and then deal with the Niagara Falls of emotions I was gonna have rampaging through me.

We were due to fly back to Japan tonight, I basically threatened Booth to let me go, but agreed to skype regularly and keep in contact with Special Agent Jackson keeping an eye on me. So, everything seemed pretty chill.

"Yes, I'll ring." I said, rolling my eyes as Booth wrapped his arms around me, "You gotta grow, man." I remarked, Booth's head barely reached my chin.

He punched my arm lightly, "My daughter is a tree, I can't help that."

I laughed, "Yeah, but like, not my fault either."

Brennan, who insisted I call her Temperance, walked forward and gave me a warm embrace, "Remember to keep up with your studies and if anything happens you must inform us immediately."

Grinned, I hugged her back tightly, "Chill, everything will be fine. I have complete faith in your abilities."

Brennan smiled, "You should, I'm the best at what I do."

I laughed, "I'm well aware of that." I stood back and grinned at them all, feeling Honey tightly grasp my arm, "I guess I'll see ya later then?"

"Bye, sweetie!" Angela called, waving after us.

Honey grinned brightly, "Bye-bye! Thank you for looking after Genie-chan!" He waved ecstatically at them, climbing up my back resting his arms around my neck, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Let's go home, Genie." He said sweetly, a tired smile on his face.

I grinned, "Yeah, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: you guys have no idea how worried I was about my slight crossover but I did! You liked it! Woohoo! Thanks so much for the support lovelies xx

In other news, a very close family member of mine has passed away unexpectedly, hence the late update, and I may be moving to Tokyo for work too. So, a lot has gone on in the past few days.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Lilies that fester smell far worse than weeds,"

I had thought a lot about what Mori said when I was in hospital.

He was right, I should definitely tell Honey how I feel, especially now that my days could be numbered. It was only a matter of time until my stalker/potential murderer attacked and I knew I would regret it if I didn't kiss Honey.

But again, I actually care about what happens if he rejects me. I've never been in this position before.

We were back in Japan now, actually in music room three to be precise, and were doing our usual hosting business. Of course, by now the news of my stalker and the eyeballs in a box had gone public and naturally the entire school knows about it.

So, that was _fun_.

Please note the intense sarcasm here.

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki said in horror.

I looked over and noticed that Usa-chan was covered in tea on the table. Oh shit. Honey isn't going to like that.

The loli boy was napping in the corner on a pink sofa with a blue canopy that for some reason was in the music room. Tamaki and the twins were arguing, causing a lot of noise.

"Excuse me," Kyoya said, typing away on his laptop, "we don't have any guests at the moment so I don't mind if you make a racket, but please be careful. You don't want to wake Honey-senpai."

The three lunatics froze, their faces turning in horror to our dear little friend and I could see the boys visibly shake in fear as they watched Honey for any sign of movement.

He was a little angel though, sucking the tip of his thumb lightly as pale lashes brushed against his cheeks, a light blush resting on his pale skin. He looked so peaceful, I wanted to sketch him.

"He's a third year who still takes afternoon naps?" Haruhi said incredulously, letting me rest my arm on her shoulders.

I grinned, "What's wrong with that? The first thing I do when I get home from school is take a nap usually."

"Well," Haruhi began, "we're gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point, so just wake him up and apologise."

The twins and Tamaki were hiding behind a sofa far away, "No wait! Don't get any closer to Honey-senpai!" They whispered loudly.

"Come back!" Tamaki waved to us in fear, "It's safe over here!"

Haruhi walked off, my arm slipping from her shoulder while I regarded the small sleeping boy with a raised eyebrow. Honey isn't dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Haruhi say.

"Honey-senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after he takes a nap!" Tamaki whispered loudly, fear in his voice.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki leaned in closer and whispered again, "Now, this may just be a rumour but the Haninozuka family once visited a US military base to give hand-to-hand combat training," Tamaki said as I leaned over the sofa, listening in, "supposedly, Honey-senpai slept through most of because of his jet lag, then a soldier carelessly came in and tried to wake him because he had been sleeping for so long! On that day, he wiped out two entire platoons of soldiers and not just any soldiers but special ones, and I've heard that we've had difficult diplomatic missions with America ever since that day!"

I frowned, crossing my arms, "That doesn't sound like Honey at all, I've woken him up three times and he hasn't been in a bad mood once."

Tamaki's eyes flickered to me before staring at Haruhi again, "And we've got a bigger problem! Usa-chan was handmade for Honey-senpai by his deceased grandmother!" Okay I can understand why he'd be upset if Usa-chan got damaged, "You've seen the way he carries that little bunny around! It's his most prized possession! I can't imagine what's gonna happen when he wakes up and realises that his precious Usa-chan is ruined!"

The three of them then started panicking, gradually getting louder and louder and increasing the risk of waking Honey.

I rolled my eyes at them and pushed myself off of the sofa, walking over to Honey's sleeping form and kneeling by him. Cassius is the moodiest person _ever_ in the morning, but there is one trick I discovered when looking after him as a baby that still works to this day. Maybe it would work with Honey?

I could hear the boys talking in the background, no doubt Tamaki coming up with an elaborate and impossible idea to diffuse the tense situation.

On my knees by Honey's sofa, I leaned against the edge of it, reaching on arm over and stroking Honey's soft hair.

"Wait!" I heard Tamaki whisper loudly in horror, "Genie-senpai, no! What are you doing?!"

My gaze didn't waver a tiny bit, still focused on Honey and I opened my mouth.

" _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,_

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost, but now I'm found._

 _Was blind, but now I see._

 _'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_

 _And grace my fears relieved._

 _How precious did that grace appear,_

 _The hour I first believed._ "

I sang gently, this lullaby was the only way to calm Cassius during stormy nights and difficult dawns, I would sing and sing and sing until eventually he grew still and remained peaceful for either the night or day.

Honey was blinking lazily, his eyes still hazy from sleep but he was smiling softly, clutching my fingers tightly in his hand.

"Carry on," he said, encouraging me to sing again.

I smiled, "Maybe later, sweetheart, but you need to get up now, okay?"

Honey frowned, burrowing back into the covers, a cute frown on his face, "I don't wanna…"

I started stroking his blond hair again, the others in the room were silent watching Honey and I intently, "If you get up I promise that I'll sing you the rest of the song later, okay?" I said softly.

Honey pouted, "Alright, pinky promise?" He held out his little finger, wiggling it at me.

I grinned, "Pinky promise." I linked my little finger with his and helped him sit up, finally pushing the blanket off of himself and rising from the sofa.

Honey walked on wobbly legs, still stiff from sleep, and approached the table that had Usa-chan on it, dragging his bunny blanket with him.

"Hey, senpai," Hikaru said, hiding behind me, "how did you know singing would help?"

I grinned, "My little brother is the meanest person ever when he wakes up, unless I sing to him. I was running on the hope that I could sing Honey awake too."

Kaoru frowned, "Wait, so you betted all of our lives on _hope_?"

"I didn't bet your lives, you make it sound like he'll murder you or something." I said.

Honey picked up Usa-chan, getting tea on himself, and looked over at the guys, "Who's responsible for this?" He said seriously, dangerously. It was kind of a turn on, "Who got Usa-chan dirty?"

I didn't see Honey's expression, I was standing behind him but even Kyoya gave a little shiver while the twins and Tamaki freaked the fuck out. He must have been really terrifying.

"Someone help!" the three idiots shouted, "Mori-senpai! Genie-senpai! Save us!"

Mori walked over, "He wanted tea," he said stoically, "Usa-chan wanted to have a drink."

It was like a light switch flipped and Honey grinned enthusiastically, "I see! So that's why his face is all dirty, isn't it!?" Honey held up the bunny to Mori, "Do you think he wants some cake too?"

Aiko was sitting across from me on the sofa that Honey and Mori occupied, we were hosting together again today.

"So, are you scared?" Aiko asked anxiously, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

I chewed on a strawberry thoughtfully, "Yeah, but like, who wouldn't be? There's no point in worrying about it too much either."

Aiko nodded, "I guess, but what about school? What if you're not safe here?"

I raised a brow, "Ouran is literally one of the safest establishments in Japan, Aiko-chan, besides," I turned slightly to my right and petted Honey's blond hair, "I got this little cutie looking out for me. He's already taken down my stalker once and could probably do it again."

Momoko scoffed, "Shouldn't you be focused on getting help from the police force?"

I forced a grin at her, "I was but they did jackshit," I placed 100 yen in the swear jar Mori waved at me, "and I spend a lot of time with Honey. Don't I, Honeybun?" I asked him, grinning broadly as he smiled brightly at me, nodding.

"Yep! Genie-chan and I are together a lot! And Takashi too! She's safest with us!" The little blond said, probably ignoring the way Momoko blushed in embarrassment.

Grinning, I placed an arm along the back of the sofa above Honey, "I've got a safe word and everything." I sniggered, catching Honey's ears turning bright red and Mori choking lightly on his tea before covering it up.

I didn't even have to look at Momoko to know she was planning my death, probably involving multiple torture instruments and maybe even a stampede or two.

I really wish I was exaggerating.

Anyway, Momoko was being a class A _brat_ about the whole deal, I could tell she was jealous but frankly there was nothing too serious going on between Honey and I, he also had no idea how I felt and I flirt with basically everyone too.

"Honey? How would you like to have some chocolate? Bonbons?" Momoko said sweetly, offering Honey a range of sweets, "Wait, no! I bet chocolate cake is your favourite, right?!" Nope, his favourite is strawberry shortcake.

Honey looked at the sweets thoughtfully, "Well, let's see," He grinned, "I like them all! Anything chocolate, Usa-chan, and all of you ladies!" He said.

Honey's fangirls squealed at his cuteness. Even I had to admit that although the hosts' various tactics don't work on me, Honey's sweetness and Lolita acts did send my heart fluttering, of course, I preferred Honey in the moments when it was just us, where he could say and act however he wanted to.

The girls were gushing still when Haruhi came over with a tray of tea.

"Um, Honey-senpai?" she said, "You can't keep eating nothing but sweets all of the time or you're gonna end up with a cavity." She set the teacups down as Honey continued eating happily.

"Oh don't worry!" He said, "I always brush my teeth.

And then I heard Honey scream, clutching his right cheek tightly and squeezing his eyes closed.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

I frowned, placing my finger beneath his chin, "Honeybun? What's wrong?"

My bowl of strawberries clattered to the floor noisily as I dropped it in shock, instantly turning to Honey and wrapping my arms around him.

"Honeybun?!" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's nothing," he said, trying to hide his pain, "kay?" Nope, not okay.

The twins came over then, fussing over Honey and trying to hold him still while the small boy squirmed and cried.

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!" Honey wailed, tears trailing down his cheeks.

I could see Mori's shadow looming over us all and within a split second he grabbed one of Honey's hands and pushed him to lie down with his head in my lap. I grasped Honey's other hand as Mori leaned over him, inspecting his mouth.

The girls screamed in the background and Renge started her commentary again but I was more focused on Honey, I was now cupping his head in my hands which rested on my thighs. My long hair fell over his shoulders and Honey opened his teary eyes to me.

Tamaki appeared, "So, is it a cavity?" He asked worriedly.

I looked to Mori, whose dark eyes fluttered to mine before returning to Honey's teeth.

"Yeah," he said stoically but I could hear the underlying worry in his tone, even if no one else could.

Honey closed his mouth slightly, "It's alright," he said quietly, "I'll be okay…"

Mori leaned up, looking at Tamaki over his shoulder and I already guessed what was going to happen next.

"Tamaki." Mori said.

Tamaki nodded, "Yes, I understand, I'll take care of it." He said before walking off to address everyone.

I petted Honey's hair comfortingly, feeling the small boy relax into my body slightly, he was still in pain from his cavity. He looked angelic, despite the tears on his cheeks and the pain in his eyes, I could clearly see that he'd calm down significantly.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity he can't have sweets." Honey cried out, sitting up quickly and narrowly avoiding my head with his own, "Therefore I ask that you all be supportive and refrain from eating snacks in the clubroom until this ordeal is over."

Honey cried again, his face absolutely distraught as he tearily said, "No, no please don't Takashi!" He wailed, "Don't take my snacks away!" Honey grasped me tightly then, spinning around and pressing his nose almost against mine, "Don't do it! You can't! Not my snacks!" he cried, burying his blond head in the crook of my neck, Honey's tears travelled down into the dip of my collar bone.

Mori picked up Honey's slice of cake stoically and began to walk off. The loli boy jumped off of my lap, still clutching my hand tightly and ran after Mori.

"Don't take away my cake!" Honey cried.

The tall boy turned slightly, looking at Honey from over his shoulder and said, "No more cake."

The effect was immediate, Honey screamed, tears flying out of his eyes as he practically jumped into me. Wrapping his small arms around my neck, he hurriedly buried his face against my shoulder, sobbing violently. I quickly positioned my arms to support his small body but it was hardly needed, Honey had tightly wrapped his legs around my waist.

Renge popped up again but I was, again, more focused on Honey's squirming body and sobbing face. He wasn't heavy, I could probably carry him for days without rest, but he wiggled in his sadness and his tears started leaking through my uniform.

Already, I knew things were going to get ugly.

* * *

So Honey had to wear a bandage around his jaw, one that tied at the top and resembled bunny ears. It was adorably cute, I just wanted to squeeze the life out of him!

Of course, the fact that Mori basically banned sweets from Honey has created a rather large and unsettling rift between the two, it was horrible and I hated it. Especially as I now had to sit between them in lessons instead of Honey being in the middle of us.

"Mitsukuni." I heard Mori say as he came up to us, "Bag." He held his hand out expectantly.

Honey clutched his jaw, "I can carry it…"

"Yes, you can." Mori replied and while he may have sounded insensitive to others I could hear the underlying concern, "Hand it over." Mori must've really hated having to do this.

The little blond handed Mori his bag, stepping back into me as leaned down slightly and wound my arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug. I watched next to Honey as Mori tipped his cousin's bag upside down and a rain of sweets fell from the inside, they clattered to the floor noisily.

Honey grabbed my forearms with his hands and looked at the ground, "I was just looking, I wasn't gonna eat them…" Don't you lie to us, Honeybun.

"Really?" Mori said, slight disbelief in his voice, "If you were just looking then try this." He handed Honey a leaflet with different cakes and sweets pictured on it.

"Try this," Mori said, "Genie and I will keep the real stuff, won't we?" The tall boy looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I nodded, my blonde curls falling around Honey's small body, "Yeah, Mori and I can look after your sweets until you're all better." I gently kissed Honey's cheek, tears already collecting in his eyes.

Honey cried out and went limp, he would have fallen to the marble floor if I didn't catch him in time. He flopped against me, giving up.

I gathered Honey in my arms and walked side by side with Mori to the third music room.

The music room was bustling again, a steady flow of customers despite Honey's ordeal, and I was sitting at a table with Aiko and Miwa, sipping tea and eating little sandwiches with the crust cut off.

"Poor Honey-senpai," Aiko said sadly, "he must be so upset!"

I nodded, "He really is, and he's steadily getting more and more upset with Mori. I just hope nothing bad happens." I frowned, the reality was that Honey's growing agitation and mix match of other negative emotions were becoming stronger and I was worried he'd do something he'd regret. For such a smart boy he could really be impulsive.

Aiko smiled, "That's sweet of you, Genie-senpai, I'm sure Honey-senpai's cavity will clear up in no time."

"Yeah," I agreed, "me too, if it doesn't he may have to get it pulled. And that _definitely_ wouldn't go down well."

I sneaked a glance at Honey, nodding to whatever Aiko was saying, and my heart ached when I saw his face.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but a small sweet smile was forced on his lips as he listened to Momoko chatter about something, he didn't seem too interested though.

Honey was resorting to almost anything in order to gain even the tiniest sweet, he was sly and slick, not usually words associated with the loli boy, but he was far cleverer than people gave him credit for. He can act too, really, _really_ act.

He ran up to Mori, excitedly giggling about his cavity being gone and the reduced swelling. I raised a brow, half believing him, he was damn persuasive. But my belief was cut short as Mori shoved an ice lolly into Honey's open mouth, making the boy bite down and cry out in pain.

"You're not fully recovered yet." Mori said and walked off with the ice lolly.

For Honey's second attempt at getting sweets, he loitered by Momoko and another one of his customers, they were having tea and sandwiches.

I could distinctly see Momoko's eyes light up before she swallowed thickly, Honey was not to have any sweets and Momoko wanted nothing more than to give them to him, to gain Honey's favour.

My table was too far away to hear the exchange properly, even though Aiko wasn't talking, instead opting to watch the exchange with me, but the buzz and ambient chatter of the club room was still too loud.

The girls sweat dropped before blushing profusely, Honey must've said something sweet, and I could feel something bubbling inside of my stomach, raging up and lumping its self in my throat. It was boiling inside of me and curling up tightly, like a spring ready to jump. I hated it, absolutely despised it. Watching the scene was making me feel sick.

Momoko laughed loudly, gently resting her hand on Honey's forearm, drawing circles with her finger there, and she blushed prettily.

Yeah, Momoko was definitely pretty. Delicate and ladylike, a quality that I didn't possess. At times, I really didn't care that I was tall and gangly, I was graceful due to my dancing but it wasn't the same and at times I found myself wondering what it would be like to be a foot shorter. What _would_ my life be like if I was ladylike? If I didn't swear and was permanently sweet and caring? I never told anyone these thoughts, not even Saoirse, they were merely written in the dog-eared pages of my crammed diary.

I frowned, scrunching my nose as Momoko whispered something to Honey, her grey eyes flickering over to me.

Honey must've said something wrong because the second after my eyes made contact with Momoko's she and her friend slammed their teacups down on the table, stood up, and hurriedly ran off.

I raised a brow, a cruel smirk stretching across my face as I watched the girls run away.

My attention was turned back to Honey, who wasn't staring at the girls like I expected him to, they just refused him cake after all. No, instead Honey was looking at me intensely, like I myself _was_ the cake.

I swallowed as his warm brown eyes filled with tears, but they didn't overflow like they usually did. He smiled softly, wiped his eyes and walked off.

Well, that _definitely_ wasn't normal.

Honey's third attempt at getting sweets was used on Haruhi, which obviously didn't work, she gave him dried nori snacks, you know, those little dried seaweed things? They're gross, so I get why he wasn't thrilled when Haruhi gave it to him.

Finally, he appeared to have given up.

* * *

Honey was pacing around in a circle in front of the club's storage door while we watched him from one of the tables. Club had ended and now we were trying to decide what to do with Honey.

"He's gonna crack." Tamaki said.

Kaoru spoke up, "Would somebody please talk to him? He's scaring me."

The doors banged open and Hikaru jumped up, "He's headed for the candy!"

Kyoya seemed undisturbed, "There's no need to worry; we emptied out all the sweets."

I frowned, "Where did you put them?"

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said with a small smile, "you seem really chipper today."

"Maybe he's fulfilled his daily quota of sucking the souls out of people? Honey's radiating enough sadness to feed Kyoya for _weeks_." I said dramatically, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my tummy.

Honey peered inside the cabinet, only to be met with Tamaki's bear, which he promptly through on the ground.

Tamaki screamed, "Oh! He keeps doing that to my teddy bear!"

I snorted, Honey could never do that to my teddy bear. It's about the same size as him and called Toothful, not to mention way to fluffy.

The little blond walked out of the storage room and collapsed on the ground immediately, finally hitting his last straw.

"Well, there he goes." Kaoru said casually.

"Three days and he gives up." Hikaru finished for his twin.

Tamaki, either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish, knelt by Honey and shook the distraught boy with his hand gently.

"Uh? Honey-senpai?" Tamaki questioned.

Honey locked his jaws onto Tamaki's hand and I felt my own jar drop. I certainly wasn't expecting Honey to _bite_ anyone, it's so out of character of him to do that! But maybe that's his kink…who am I to judge?

Mori stood from the table and we all watched him walk over to Honey and Tamaki.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said sternly, "don't take this out on other people," Honey let go of Tamaki with a surprised expression, quickly changing to one of anger.

I watched his little shoulders tense as they hunched, Honey's hands curled into tight fists and Tamaki babbled something, rubbing his wrist. Still, Honey didn't turn to face Mori.

"It's disgraceful." Mori said.

"Takashi," Honey ground out, slowly turning his body, his face shrouded by his blond hair. Suddenly, he grabbed Mori and flung the tall boy over him, "You idiot!"

We all screamed, even Kyoya was shocked, and I flinched when Mori hit the ground, it looked so painful.

I quickly stood, hesitantly approaching Honey from behind.

"A little bit isn't gonna hurt me!" Honey shouted, his voice deeper and serious, "You're so mean! You're such a hard head!"

My hand hovered above the angry blond's shoulder, "Honeybun…" I said timidly.

"That's it! I hate you!" He cried, anger taking over, "I hate you, Takashi!"

Finally, I grasped Honey's shoulder, feeling his muscles tense underneath my fingers and I prayed that he didn't flip me like he did to Mori. I really didn't want to be in pain any time soon.

"And you!" Honey shouted as he wrenched his shoulder from my fingers painfully, he whirled around to face me, "I hate you too! Why do you have to go along with him!? I wish I never met you!"

Mori was very distant from my mind now, although I still felt concern for my friend, my focus was placed entirely on Honey's words. Tears began to fill my eyes.

He wished he never met me? If Honey had never met me then I'd probably be dead or kidnapped by now. Death itself wasn't a nauseating thought as it used to be, not now that I've come so close to it and I know that it isn't as bad as I previously thought. But Honey hating me? Wishing he'd never met me? That left a sour taste on my tongue and a twist in my heart.

I brought my hands to my chest, anxiety bubbling inside of me, taking over any rage I felt, "You wish that?" I said very quietly, enough so only Honey and Mori could hear me.

Honey cried loudly, his anger taking control again and he ran out of the room.

Cautiously, I lifted my eyes to Mori's, seeing the pain he hid in them, and knelt by his side, ready to help the tall boy up.

I was briefly aware of Tamaki shouting Honey's name and running after him.

"Hey, Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked in concern.

Kaoru was just as upset, "That was harsh will you be alright?"

Mori leaned on me as he stood, one arm around my shoulder as I supported him, and we slowly made our way to one of the tables. One look in Mori's eye and I knew that his mind was replaying the event constantly.

He looked so distraught and unhappy, the shock was clear on his face, taken over by disbelief but underneath all the layers he was so, _so_ upset.

The twins started talking then, but I wasn't really listening, it was only when Haruhi spoke that I really tuned in.

"It was on purpose? Mori-senpai, is it by any chance that the reason why you're acting like this is to get Honey-senpai to hate you?" She asked.

I raised a brow, still frowning unhappily and looked at Mori.

"Well why would he do it on purpose?" The twins asked Haruhi.

The brunette stepped forward slightly, "Well, maybe because he was trying to punish himself." Haruhi regarded Mori for a small time, "I'm right, aren't I? And Genie somehow got caught up in all this too, probably because she's both your closest friend aside from the other, right?"

"Yeah," Mori said, "You are. It's all my fault." He said, upset.

"Mitsukuni has a cavity, because I'm careless." Mori was sitting on the floor, one leg bent to prop up his arm. I sat beside him. "Twice before his nap time I forgot to make him brush his teeth."

"But that's not really your responsibility," Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished, "He should know better."

Mori slapped his hand against his head, "But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth, it will be my fault."

The twins shook their head, "That's not gonna happen."

"Wow, what a pessimist," Haruhi said blankly.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now," Mori said, "if he hadn't thrown me down." The tall boy finally looked up, placing a large hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this, Genie, Mitsukuni didn't mean what he said to you."

The doors to the music room opened then but I was too focused on Mori, I shook my head sadly, "I dunno, he seemed pretty sincere about it. I just want the best for Honey, regardless if I'm involved or not." Damn, have you ever stabbed yourself in the heart? No? Well let me tell you it _fucking hurts_ , it's even worse when you twist the knife around and dig it in as far as it will go.

A loud cried echoed around the room and I jumped, startled I looked over and saw Honey running through the doors to the music room, hiccupping through his tears.

"I'm so sorry!" He wailed, finally falling to his knees when he reached Mori and I. "I promise! I won't forget to brush my teeth again!" He sobbed, wrapped securely in Mori's long arms.

I sat back, giving the two distance as I watched, a small smile on my face.

"Perhaps you should take him home?" I said softly to Mori, who merely nodded and gathered Honey in his arms, still sobbing and hiccupping.

I handed Mori their bags and watched as they walked out of the music room, the other boys following behind them.

"Genie?" I heard a voice call and looked behind me to see Haruhi.

"Yeah?" I said, gathering my own bag.

"Are you alright? I heard what Honey-senpai said to you…"

I smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her out of the music room, "I'll be fine, I've had worse things said to me."

Truthfully, I have heard worse things, but nothing affected me like Honey's harsh words today. They stung and twisted inside of me, like poison thorns and already I could hear the little voice in my head, the anxiety and depression I had successfully repressed years ago, weed their back up from the hole in the brick wall. The very same brick wall that Haruhi told me to break down.

Somehow, Honey had managed to damage my wall that held all of my insecurities at bay and now with those cruel angry words he had thrown at me, I could feel the poison seeping in to me.

If Honey truly meant his words then who am I to dispute them? My life is not stationary, I continue to move and grow, the barest weed can outbrave my dignity, but his words and his heart are the lilies that dare to fester in this garden of my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

TEAM VALOR BITCHESSS! I'LL EAT YOUR FUCKING CAT!

Also there are drug mentions in this chapter but no actual drug use.

* * *

Chapter 17

"One Hell Of An Apology."

Later that night I was curled up on my sofa, nursing some mint tea and watching movies. I couldn't sleep, not since what Honey had said to me earlier that day.

It hurt like fucktruck and honestly I didn't know what to do.

Whether Honey meant what he said or not swam around in my head and constantly distracted me from the movie I was watching. My chest still hurt, not a sharp pain either but a tight one that squeezed the breath out of me and threatened to get tighter with every shuddering breath I took.

It was unbearable and I had a feeling that I knew what it was.

My eyes darted around my room, resting on a small box tucked into the corner of my vanity desk. I kept it there for a reason, to never return to what once pulled me back and down the rabbit hole of difficulties and addictions, how Alice managed to climb out I'll never know. My nose twitched as I stared at the box, knowing what it used to contain and the picture it currently does contain.

I jumped up from the sofa, my fluffy blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and cautiously made my way towards the small box.

I regarded it silently, glaring at the wooden engravings and I swallowed thickly. With two shaky hands I opened the lid of the box.

Nestled in its centre was an old picture of me, her lifeless eyes staring into the camera lens and hollow cheeks accompanying the tight, chapped lips.

It was taken soon after I lost Angelina, before I met Saoirse. During that four month time period I would go out drinking every night, accepting any drug that was offered to me without a thought to the consequences they would bring. All I cared about was forgetting and finding relief, the method didn't matter to me.

But, I overcame that.

And _never_ , not even with the pain of Honey's words, would I _ever_ return to the state I used to be in. The picture in my old drug box was a reminder of the time I had suffered and proof of what it can do to a person.

I snapped the box shut and jumped back onto my sofa, burying myself in pillows and blankets before I let the tears fall from my watering.

Before long, I was quietly sobbing into my hands, feeling the tears leak through my fingers and land onto my bare legs, sleeping shorts riding up.

Distantly I could hear a rapping sound, past the noise caused by the heavy rainfall.

I looked up in confusion, wiping my tears away with my fist, and rose from the sofa, my blanket falling from my shoulders.

The rapping was coming from the window, probably Shakespeare forgetting to come in and now begging me to let him in through the window. It was so dark outside that I could really see anything, even with the Tokyo lights, so I walked over and unlatched the window, still hiccupping tears.

"You know, Shakespeare, if you wanted in you could have used the cat door." I grumbled, turning away and walking back to the sofa.

"Genie-chan?" I froze at the voice, my cat, as smart as he was, could _not_ talk.

I turned slowly, shock on my face as I stared at Honey, his hair and pyjamas clinging to his body with rain. He was shivering violently, very, _very_ cold.

"Honey!" I shouted, running into my bathroom and ripping a clean towel from the cupboard before sprinting back to Honey and wrapping him up in the large towel.

I guided him to the fireplace and started rubbing his hair with another towel, trying to dry him as soon as possible. I was so caught up in worrying over Honey that I almost forgot what he said to me today. Almost.

My face was set in a steeled resolve and I refused to speak, grinding my teeth and frowning at his hair as I dried it gently.

"Genie-chan?" Honey asked hesitantly in a small voice, knowing my anger probably.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, and flinched, before adjusting my tone to be gentler, "It's nearly midnight, you should be in bed. It's also pouring with rain."

Honey stopped my ministrations, gently but firmly gripping my wrists and tilting his head up to look into my eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Genie." He said, dried tears on his cheeks, "I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry." He looked absolutely distraught, like when he thought I drowned.

I paused, turning my eyes away from his, "I'm listening…"

Honey sighed heavily, sniffling and taking a deep breath to calm himself, "I was stupid, Takashi helped me see that, and I know that you only helped him to help me." Honey looked at the fire and I took my chance to watch him, the firelight dancing in his big brown eyes, "My life is so much better with you in it and I'm not asking you to forgive me, Genie…" He then looked at me imploringly, begging me with his eyes and I was overcome with the sudden desire to kiss him again, "but please understand that I love you very much, and I never want to hurt you, now or ever again."

My eyes widened and I took a very deep breath, pulling Honey into my lap and pressing my forehead against his. I could taste his breath, strawberries, and I could feel his eyelashes against my cheek. His heart beat was prominent against my own chest and if I leaned down slightly more my lips would touch his.

This was it.

I could do this.

I could kiss Honey and finally admit my feelings for him.

"Genie…" he breathed out, "Momoko said something…"

I frowned but didn't move, my half lidded eyes gazed into his, "Oh?"

Honey's tongue darted out to lick his lips, accidently flickering against mine and causing me to take a sharp breath, "She said…" his eyes were now on my lips, slim arms winding around my neck, "she said that…that…you have feelings…"

I smirked, "I'm pretty sure everyone has feelings,"

Honey giggled lightly, turning his dazzling brown eyes to mine, "she said that it was mean of you to keep sweets from me and that you were surely doing it out of spite."

I shook my head gently, "I would never do that to you…"

Honey smiled beautifully, "I know." He pulled away then.

I let out a disappointed breath, knowing full well that I had just missed the prefect opportunity to _finally_ kiss Honey.

The rain picked up outside, violently hitting the window.

"You wanna stay the night? It is a Friday after all." I asked Honey, his small body still clutched to mine.

He nodded his head "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, you can borrow some pyjamas, wanna shower?" I said, standing up and placing the small boy on the plush carpeted floor.

"Thanks, Genie," Honey smiled calmly, settling himself in the towel and rising, "A shower would be great."

I giggled at him as he bounced on the balls of his feet, looking around my room, before walking over to me and taking the clothes I offered him.

"The shower is in there." I said, pointing to my bathroom.

Honey thanked me again and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

I sat on the sofa, wrapping my blanket around myself again as the sound of the shower joined the sound of the rain and crackling fire.

I was restless, my fingers drumming against my knee as my eyes flickered over to the bathroom door every few seconds. Honey was in there, letting the water trail down his naked body as he warmed up from the cold rain of outside. He was naked, completely and utterly _naked_. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to run into the shower with him.

But I didn't, Honey had not consented to that.

The shower stopped, pulling me out of my reverie, and Honey opened the door, walking out of the bathroom. My breath hitched as I looked at him.

He was wearing an old button up pink pyjama top of mine, it was sliding off his shoulder, and the matching shorts.

He was grinning at me, "These are so comfy, Genie-chan!" He yelled, jumping onto me and wrapping his arms around my neck.

I laughed lightly at Honey, "You tired?" I asked him.

Honey nodded, "Yeah, I'll sleep on the sofa if you'd like…?" He said a little unsurely.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "My bed can fit ten people in it and there's just the two of us, we may as well share."

Honey smiled shyly, burying his face into the crook of my neck, "Okay," he said quietly.

I picked him up and walked out of my living room, turning the TV off and dousing the fire on the way, and slowly walked into my dark bedroom. I wandered over to the bed and lay Honey down on its blue and gold sheets.

Quickly, I turned the light off and skipped over to my bed, pulling the covers up and joining Honey underneath the sheets.

We were both silent, listening to each other breathe.

"Genie?" He whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?"

I heard Honey take a deep breath, squirming slightly beneath the sheet, "Can…can we cuddle?" he asked hesitantly.

My breath hitched in my throat and I went tense, my head sharply turning to face Honey and I could barely see his face in the dark.

A warm smile spread across my mouth, "Yeah, we can."

I heard him squeak in happiness and felt the bed shift slightly as Honey wriggled his way towards me. Honey's warmth seeped into me and I was aware of him nestling his head in the crook of my neck again, his soft breath fanning against my collarbone whilst he wrapped his legs around mine and I held his body tightly against me.

"Thank you, Genie." I heard him say, feeling him smile against my skin.

I kissed the crown of his honey hair, "I like holding you." I said.

Honey snuggled in closer, "I like it when you hold me."

The little blond rubbed his naked legs against mine and I could feel his smooth skin, the nightshirt riding up slightly as I hugged him. My fingers brushed against the peeking skin of Honey's back and I felt him shiver, a small moan escaping his delicate lips.

I stopped my ministrations, "Honey?" I asked him softly.

"Carry on…" he whispered out, fingers grasping at my pyjama top before splaying out and the tips reaching the skin beneath the fabric. I shuddered.

Never before had I experienced cuddling as erotic as this, my fingers danced across Honey's skin, reaching higher and gently tickling his ribcage, feeling each individual rib of his. I knew if Honey wanted to stop then he would tell me, and Mori's words entered my mind.

 _Tell him._

I didn't need words to communicate.

My lips released a sharp gasp when I felt Honey kiss my collarbone, tongue swiping out to lick at the skin. I swallowed thickly as he dotted his kisses around my neck, pausing to moan when I reached a spot he was particularly sensitive in.

Finally, Honey was lying fully on top of me, straddling my hips and kissing my jaw gently. One of my hands stroked the skin of his back while the other gently tickled his outer thighs, climbing beneath the shorts.

His mouth hovered over mine, "Do you want to kiss me?" he breathed out, gently pushing his hips into my own.

"Yes…" I said, my eyes fully closed.

I felt Honey smile, "Good." And then he kissed me.

I gasped at his suddenness, his kiss was wet and gentle, Honey's mouth moving in time with mine. It was sloppy, his first kiss I think, but I loved it. With a soft squeeze of his thigh, Honey gasped and I slithered my tongue into his mouth.

Honey moaned deeply, his tongue playing with mine and I could distinctly feel him grinding his hips against me. Eventually, he gave up on our tongue sparring and was content to let me explore his mouth, his eyelashes flickering against my cheeks as he pushed himself further into me.

Although messy and uncoordinated, Honey's kiss was electric, his passion was fire that burned throughout my entire body, filling each limb with warmth and excitement. Heat began to grow in my belly, the sparks of arousal making themselves known. He was a hurricane and a calm sea at once, catching inside of me and I believe that if this boy wished me dead then I'd lie down and wait for it.

"Genie…" he whimpered, breaking our kiss and breathing heavily.

I lay there, trying to control my breath, I'd never been kissed like that before.

Honey leaned his head on my chest, snuggling into me again and giggling, "You can call me Mitsukuni, if you like…" he offered.

I kissed his hair lightly, breathing in the strawberry scent.

"Evie…you can call me Evie…" I breathed out, nestling him against me comfortably.

"Evie?" Honey asked quietly.

I nodded, "It was want Angelina used to call me," I blinked back tears, "I haven't been called it in so long, but I think…" I smiled, stroking his cheek and gazing into Honey's eyes. I brushed my lips gently against his.

"I think it's time to move on." I said, and with that we fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was peeking in through my heavy curtains, a line of light splitting the bed apart as I felt something wiggle against me.

I yawned, lazily pushing my messy ponytail behind me and flopping my arm clumsily over the wiggling thing, pulling it close to me. At any moment, I was certain that I'd hear angry meows and get my face scratched as Shakespeare tried to escape my grasp.

Instead, I heard giggling.

Frowning, I opened my eyes blearily to the wiggling mass trapped beneath my arm and saw honey-blond hair, quickly followed by bright brow eyes and a heart melting grin.

My grip tightened and I nuzzled my face into the blond hair, Honey was laughing, as I could hear the pitter-pattering of rain on my bedroom window, even as the sun greeted us. It was perfect, I'd never woken up with someone like this before and never again could I imagine _not_ waking up to Honey.

"Evie…" he stifled a giggled, wiggling his way around to return my embrace and carry on our cuddling in comfort.

"Mitsu…" I replied with a content, lazy grin, nipping at his nose lightly.

Honey giggled again, a dark blush covering his cheeks, as he wiped at his eyes with his hands, attempting to rid them of sleep. He shifted, throwing his leg over my hip as I adjusted my thigh, it was like he was sitting on it. This little cocoon we had made out of blankets, pillows, and Usa-chan the Second, Honey had renamed my stuffed dragon plush, was the warmest and safest place I'd ever felt in a long time.

Honey started running his fingers through my hair as my fingers drew patterns on the skin of his back again.

"Evie…" he started, smiling brightly but I could see the flicker of nervousness in his warm eyes, "last night, we kissed."

I grinned slyly, "That was more than a kiss, Mitsu." Quickly, I pecked his lips, "That's a kiss," and then again with more pressure, slower, "And this is a kiss you too," the third time I bit his lip, making Honey gasp, "And the last one is _definitely_ a kiss."

He giggled in happiness, eagerly kissing me back, running his hands through my long, messy hair, fingers snagging against the knots her met. I grinned into our kiss, Honey manoeuvring into my lap as I sat up.

We broke away, sharing a breath, and I pecked his lips, "What are we gonna tell the others?"

Honey leaned back slightly, his slim arms wrapped around my neck as he looked out of the window, considering my question.

"Perhaps we should keep this a secret?" he offered, "A relationship between hosts could cause trouble…"

I nodded, "Yeah, I agree," giggling, I rubbed my nose against his, "I guess we'll just have to have secret rendezvous by moonlight then, a stolen kiss here and there!"

Honey laughed happily, "We'll be like super spies!"

"Super spies who kiss each other." I corrected him, punctuated by another messy kiss.

"Yeah," he said calmly, serenely, "super spies who kiss each other."

We stayed like that for a time, just embracing each other, before the insistence of a wiggling black cat decided that he wanted our shared body heat. Shakespeare jumped onto my bed, slinking his way into the minimal space between mine and Honey's bodies.

I grinned, "I think he's jealous." I said, removing a hand from Honey's hip to pet Shakespeare.

Honey giggled lightly, "He should be. I'm not leaving." He nestled his blond head beneath my chin, placing delicate kisses against my neck again as Shakespeare pawed at us, begging for attention.

I frowned, "He's such an attention whore, it's ridiculous." I rubbed the cat's tummy, "He once decided to climb into my suitcase _after_ I was done packing it so I'd take him with me to New York," I stuck my tongue out at Shakespeare who just meowed at my childish gesture, "I still have yet to work out how he opened the zips."

The little blond laughed, his breath danced against my skin and made me shiver involuntarily, "Didn't you notice the cat hair?"

I shook my head, "I'm always covered in cat hair."

Honey smiled, "We should get up, Evie."

My breath hitched at Honey's use of my old nickname, though it was renewed by Honey, and large smile broke out onto my face.

It didn't hurt, not a single bit.

Angelina was the only person allowed to call me Evie, even my family don't use that nickname, but I had given Honey permission to call me it and it felt strangely intimate. It was like a whispered secret between us and I wondered if my shortening of his given name held the same effect on him.

"We should, Mitsu," he blushed, confirming my thoughts, "fancy breakfast and cuddles all day?" I asked, releasing Honey to stretch my long limbs, annoying Shakespeare in the process.

Honey smiled brightly, "I think that would be perfect, Evie."

I grinned slyly and swooped down to capture him in a passionate kiss again, only one thought on my mind.

That was one hell of an apology.


	18. Chapter 18

I haven't left you my beloved readers, I merely have been given a shitpile of work and personal issues to deal with and I'm currently away visiting family and attending an audition for Disney on Friday and I officially had my birthday! 20 years old! Yay!

But yeah, until the 19th I may be a lil patchy or completely distant but I'm never giving this story up, I assure you.

A/N: That all up there was written daysssss ago, I'm back at my house now and intend to keep writing, no matter how slow!

Also check out my new story! It's called The Girl Who Swallowed A Star!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Gaijin-Hunter's get castrated and/or forced to stand on lego"

One week later found me grinning like a bloody idiot all day long and spending more and more time with Mitsu, of course I had yet to doodle our names in hearts – at least anywhere other than my diary.

God, that's _so_ gay.

Anyway, before I start rambling again, things are going fab and no one suspects a thing! Seriously! We managed to keep our entire relationship a complete secret, which is _insane_ , especially as how flipping nosey my boys are! And Haruhi, though I had a feeling that if Haruhi wanted to know something then she would just _know_. That's actually kinda scary.

"So, wait," Haruhi said, adjusting her sitting position as we ate our lunch, "You and Honey-senpai made up?"

I nodded, shoving a prawn nigiri into my mouth, "Yeah, it went really well, he came over last Friday."

"In the storm?" Haruhi said incredulously.

"Yeah! He climbed through my bloody bedroom window, during the storm." Grinning around my nigiri, Haruhi kicked me underneath the table.

"Finish eating before you talk." She deadpanned before eating a maki roll, "Aren't you supposed to be really posh?"

I rolled my eyes, "I _am_ really posh; I just don't care."

"Well you should," Said Hikaru as he sat next to Haruhi.

"Yeah," chipped in Kaoru from my right, opposite his brother.

I snorted, "And why is that?"

Hikaru leaned back slightly, pushing his fork around one of his plates, "Because you're rich and manners is a part of that."

"Oh yeah? Ever heard of Justin Bieber?" I challenged, "He's one of the biggest prats out there."

Kaoru leaned on his elbow, eying me, "But Justin Bieber is a rich _commoner_ , and you're a rich _noblewoman_."

I snorted again, "Hardly, my mum was disowned."

"But you still bear the Archer name." Kyoya piped in from behind me. I jumped and turned to face him and Tamaki.

"Why are you all here?" I frowned, "Don't we all have different lunch times?"

"Genie-chan!" I was quickly engulfed in a very warm hug. I laughed happily and wrapped my arms around Mitsu, who situated himself on my lap and began to eat his cake – and the piece he got me – while Mori stood stalwart behind us.

Tamaki and Kyoya sat down too, "By bearing the Archer name and possessing the infamous traits of the Archer family – tall, blonde, attractive, blue eyes – you inherently walk as though you are nobility and as such are treated like nobility." Kyoya said.

I shrugged, "Fair enough, but I don't care, and I like food _way_ too much to pay attention to the way I eat."

Tamaki closed his eyes dramatically, "How courageous of Genie-senpai to rise above the stigma placed upon her by her family and society!" I rolled my eyes, smirking amusedly at Tamaki's antics, "Truly, we should all draw inspiration from my beloved sister!"

I grinned cheekily, "The party girl stereotype isn't exactly a stereotype for me, Tama-chan."

Tamaki fell to one knee by my side, clasping my hand in his, "Hush now, my dear, you need never admit to atrocities you did not commit." He said gently.

I laughed, making Mitsu grip onto me as I jostled him lightly, "I assure you all those atrocities were well thought out in an alcohol soaked brain."

Kyoya smirked lightly, "Not according to my resources."

I eyed him flirtatiously, "And what have your resources been saying to me, cutie-pie?" I grinned crookedly.

From my lap I could feel Mitsu tense slightly and was distinctly aware of his hesitation as he ate his cake, the fork hovering just before his mouth. My eyes quickly swivelled to Mitsu's form, I could really only see his honey hair, which was hiding his facial expression, but from Haruhi's frown I could tell he must look unhappy.

The others were talking amongst themselves but I wasn't listening, I was too focused on Mitsu. He had resumed eating his cake but he was a lot quieter than before.

Mitsu and I hadn't really talked about our relationship at length – if you could even call it a relationship – and I guess it must have left both of us rather insecure. I know I had questions, question that I thought could wait, but maybe it was bothering Mitsu more than it was me?

He needed comforting though, even if only a little bit.

I carefully eyed our friends before deftly snaking my hand down from Mitsu's waist, where I was keeping him steady, and stroked over his thigh, giving it a quick squeeze.

The affect was instantaneous, Mitsu sucked in a deep, audible breath, stiffening again and choking lightly on his cake. The others looked up in worry as I held my breath, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked, frowning.

Mitsu let out a cute giggle, snuggling back into me and hugging my arm to his chest. He was so warm and so comfortable.

"I'm alright, Haru-chan," he said cutely, cuddling against me, "I was just thinking about how glad I am that Genie-chan is safer now." Mitsu turned his head to look up at me, warm eyes sparkling.

I grinned and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad too, Honeybun!" He squealed in delight, giggling beautifully as he returned my hug, dragging Mori behind us into it.

From the look on Mori's face, I figured that he knew what went on between Mitsu and I. Quinn knew, I told her literally as soon as Mitsu left my house – seriously I ran into her room straight away and collapsed on her bed – and I assumed that Mitsu would have done a similar thing with Mori, especially considering how close they were.

Haruhi grinned, "Yeah," she said, "I'm glad Genie is safe too."

My chest was all warm and fuzzy while the others pitched in their words of agreements.

* * *

We were hosting again, I seem to say that a lot, but then again we host a lot, basically every day after school.

This time we were in the gardens of Ouran, running around and hosting the girls/guys that paid for us.

Aiko sat with me on the grass, "I always feel sorry for people I text when I'm naked or on the loo because, like, there's stuff going on that you don't know about." I said, sipping my Irn-Bru. Mum imported for me!

And for those of you who've never had Irn-Bru, essentially anyone who's not in Britain, I pity you. It's the greatest drink ever invented.

Aiko looked at me weirdly, "You text people when you're naked?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I nodded, "You don't?"

She shook her head, "No, I tend to put clothes on and _then_ text people."

I raised a brow, "You must have the weirdest sexts."

Aiko snorted her tea as she laughed, spilling it down her yellow dress between chortles. She cried out as more of the hot beverage went up her nose.

"It's in my nose!" Aiko cried, wiping at herself with a napkin.

I grinned, helping her dry herself, "Sneeze and see if it comes out."

"No," Aiko deadpanned, "I'm not doing that, senpai."

"Do I have to beg? You'd be like a weird water dragon thing." I said.

Aiko chuckled, "Yeah, well, unfortunately I'm human. Got human parents and everything."

I smiled, "Oh yeah, I've never met your parents, Aiko, in fact I don't recall you even talking about them."

Aiko's smile dropped, her eyes widening slightly before lowering to the ground. It was very quick, nearly imperceptible and if I'd blinked I would've probably missed it. But I didn't.

"Aiko?" I asked gently.

She jumped, startled deer eyes bolting to mine before quickly averting again. I frowned, she was so deep in thought for a moment and the look on her face…it was like she was witnessing something _horrible_. Truly and utterly _horrible_.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

Aiko plastered on a fake smile, "Yeah, yeah I'm good." She lied.

Aiko couldn't fool me, I was the Queen of White Lies, able to spin a pretty tale around my finger like a steel spider web and catch as many flies as possible. But Aiko didn't know that, Aiko didn't know my past but she did know that I was being stalked.

Which was enough, I suppose.

A loud shout resounded around the gardens and I whipped my head around as I jumped up, bashing the crown of my head on a low tree branch.

"Fuck!" I called out as the clip pinning my hair back broke. I crouched down, cradling my skull as I squeezed the broken clip pieces in my fists.

Aiko looked startled, after checking I was okay, and stared over at the ruckus.

"Oh dear…" She said as I stood up, leaning slightly on her shoulder and grumbling at the tree branch that had the gall to try and take me out. What a weak assassination attempt, we all know that my death is reserved for Haruhi's doorframe.

Tamaki had jumped on Haruhi, shielding her from a rogue ball that the twins had kicked but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was more focused on the broken hair clip in my hand.

It was a white gold dragonfly with a dark blue sapphire set in the middle surrounded by little diamonds, and part of a pair. The other half of the pair was exactly the same except instead of a sapphire it held a dark red ruby and it once belonged to Angelina.

And my half of the pair had just broken beyond repair.

I still possessed Angelina's hairclip but I was always hesitant to wear it, it was one of the only ways to tell the difference between us, but I also felt disrespectful. My twin wasn't wearing it when she disappeared and a small part of me wonders if she had been then maybe she could have paid her kidnapper with it. A small chance, but our matching hairclips cost a large fortune together and even the selling of one could significantly change someone's life.

But whoever took Angelina seemed determined to keep her, no matter the cost.

"Shit…" I whispered, feeling tears prick my eyes as I examined my hairclip, "shit…shit, shit, shit!" I shouted angrily, scrunching my eyebrows as I delicately held the two pieces in my hands, careful not to cause any further damage despite my angered state.

"Genie-chan?" I heard Mitsu ask.

I looked up at him, turning my teary eyes away from my hairclip and to Mitsu's concerned frown, Aiko and a few of his customers behind him.

"My hairclip…" I said, standing up on shaky legs, "it's broken."

Momoko snorted, crossing her arms, " _Your hairclip_? That's why you're crying?" she didn't seem impressed.

I shook my head sadly, "You don't understand, you could never understand…" I sniffled, taking comfort from the hug the Mitsu was giving me.

He beamed up at me, "We can get it fixed right? Or buy you a new one!" I could tell that he was trying to make me feel better, and it was sweet, but the clip was beyond repair and it was one of a kind, the pair specially fashioned for the Archer Twins.

I shook my head again, leaning again Mitsu, and fingered the pieces of the clip, "It's one of a pair, made for me, and it looks irreparable." I sniffed again, "It's fine, not a big deal."

Mitsu shook his head, squeezing me with his arms around my waist, "It's not, Evie, I'm sure we'll be able to do something!" I smiled at his optimism.

"Thanks, Honeybun." I said before a loud yell drew our attention back to Tamaki and the twins, "We better go check on them."

Mitsu grinned and took my hand, running off towards the others. We left so quickly, that I didn't even fully hear what Momoko said next.

"Hey," she said, looking at Aiko, "why did he call her ' _Evie'_?" Momoko was confused and jealous.

Aiko shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, no one calls her that…" she trailed off, looking to the ground in deep thought, "other than…" she stopped.

Momoko frowned, "Other than who?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Aiko looked startled at Momoko, her eyes wide a fake smile on her face.

"No one, no one calls her that." She said, but Momoko wasn't convinced.

How would Aiko know such a personal detail of Genie's life?

* * *

"The daruma doll fell over!" Tamaki shouted, quickly glancing at all of us in our frozen positions.

As it turns out the 'starlight kick!' that Tamaki did to the can caused it to crash through the window and hit the head of the Newspaper Club's president. I thought it was a pretty good shot personally, especially as I was rejected from the Newspaper Club, apparently I'm just ' _not what they're looking for_ ' and I ' _don't respect figures in authority_ ' whatever. I don't care, I just said no when Komatsuzawa, the president and editor-in-chief, asked me on a date. Like, fuck off, I'm not here for your sexist, gaijin-hunter bullshit. Go find a different 'foreign girlfriend'.

Sorry, I got side-tracked again.

"The daruma doll fell over!" Tamaki shouted again, I remember playing a really similar game to this one when I was a kid but I cannot for the life of me remember what it was called.

The Newspaper Club didn't look too thrilled when I last checked on them, of course watching the Host Club play childish commoner games probably wasn't very thrilling in itself. Like I would tell Tamaki that though, he was really enjoying himself.

"I saw you move, Hikaru and Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted to the twins, waving his finger at them and continuing to shout about them cheating. The twins of course began to argue back and I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my shirt.

I ignored the others in favour of checking my messages.

I had three texts and two missed calls, all of them from Saoirse, and with little time intervals. She must be in a bad mood or something.

Tamaki had waltzed off in favour of talking to the Newspaper Club and regaling them with his unfamiliar history with commoner's games, and how none of them burned a hole in your pocket.

Except smoking weed. Rich kids just do cocaine.

"And none of them require spending any money!" He said, eyes sparkling, "All you need is a few friends to play with!"

I had walked over to Tamaki, focus still on my phone as I spoke, "What if you don't have any friends?"

Tamaki looked stricken for a moment, wrapping one long arms around me waist and pulling me into a side hug.

"You have me, Genie! I'm your friend!" He said happily.

I grinned, "I wasn't talking about me but I appreciate the sentiment, sweetie."

Komatsuzawa didn't look impressed, "And what does this have to do with our coverage of the Host Club?" Dick.

"You need to learn friendliness!" Tamaki shouted, pointing his finger at the Newspaper Club, who had flinched in shock at Tamaki's outburst, "If you want to clear the negative reputation of the Newspaper Club and capture the hearts of your readers, you must try to be more down to Earth!"

I snorted, "They could also try writing _actual stories_ instead of the bullshit they post."

"Genie!" Tamaki looked so offended, "Language!"

"Sorry," I wasn't really sorry.

But it satisfied Tamaki who carried on speaking, "I can just imagine the headlines now ' _The Handsome Boys of the Host Club enjoy commoner's games'_ with pictures of us frolicking in early summer! It would be the perfect facelift for your first page!"

I frowned, "Tama, what about me? I'm a girl," I grinned, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'd be a handsome boy too but as it happens I'm not."

Tamaki ignored me, he started going on about Haruhi, "And it will also show that a certain commoner is happier here now that he is reliving his childhood with us!" He looked at Haruhi expectantly.

I reached into my schoolbag, rummaging around for a second, before I pulled out an orange and started to peel it. What? I'm six foot five, a girl's gotta get her energy from somewhere.

"But president," Ukyo said, not standing too far away from me, "I'm not sure I understand what he's saying."

"Are you sure this guy isn't just a complete idiot?" Sakyo asked.

I frowned at them, sticking my tongue out and walking away a little bit angrily. I promised Kyoya I wouldn't start a fight, a rarity for one such as I, but I intended to keep my word. Which meant I had to avoid problematic situations, basically anywhere with Komatsuzawa in it.

"Why can't this just be over already?" Haruhi asked tiredly, leaning her forehead against my arm. I petted her hair sympathetically.

"Wanna get ice-cream later?" I asked her and Haruhi nodded her head.

I looked over at the sound of approaching footsteps and instantly my mood soured.

Komatsuzawa had walked over, "You're Fujioka, right?" He asked with a pleasant smile, "You wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions now would you?"

"Um, sure…" Haruhi said.

I calmed my scowl down to a light simmer, knowing that pissing Komatsuzawa off and starting a fight would be detrimental, also I couldn't just walk away this time, not while Haruhi was being interrogated.

Sorry, _interviewed_.

"So why did you join the Host Club?" He asked.

"Well umm, honestly I joined because I was forced to." Haruhi replied, and I had to admit she wasn't wrong.

Komatsuzawa smiled, "You're an honour student on a scholarship, correct?"

"Uhh, yeah I am." God Haruhi, you can be such an awkward speaker.

"So in other words the fact that you're a member of this club is just another example of how the Suoh family love to flaunt their power!" He said vindictively.

Haruhi was obviously confused, "Say what?"

"Now if you would please tell me all about Tamaki's dark side, if you can help me out here I might just be able to set you free." Komatsuzawa said creepily.

I glared at him, folding my arms, "Haruhi isn't a fucking bird, y'know."

Haruhi frowned, "As far as I can tell, he doesn't have a dark side."

"Yeah," I agreed, "funnily enough, not everyone is as cruel and two-faced as you." I grinned cheekily, well aware I just dealt a low blow. He's a dick anyway so this ho does not give a single flying fuck.

Komatsuzawa scoffed in disgust, "That can't be right! You expect me to believe that a group of high schoolers actually enjoy playing these childish games."

"Look," I started, "just because you're boring doesn't mean everyone else is." I placed my hand on Haruhi's shoulder, who was somehow still oblivious to my obvious dislike of Komatsuzawa.

"I don't think it's that weird." Haruhi said.

He didn't like that, "You've got to be kidding me?!"

Luckily for me the twins always somehow to manage to make an untimely rescue and karate chopping the space between Komatsuzawa and Haruhi and I, grabbing our hands and running off into the distance.

Thank whatever deity may exist for that.

"Next we're playing kanketi and you're it," he pointed at our friend, "Okay, Kyoya?"

I frowned, "What's that?"

Hikaru raised a brown, "You've never played kanketi?"

"It's kick the can." Kaoru said.

"Oh!" I understood that.

I still have trouble with Japanese colloquialisms and kanketi is one of them.

"Yeah," I grinned, "I used to play that with Saoirse, until she kicked a can with a load of ants in it." I looked grief stricken, horror crossing my face, "And then we never played again.

Tamaki did his starlight kick thing again and caused the Newspaper Club in the distance to scream in terror. What fucking babies.

The can reverberated around the tree's knocking of everything and anything, causing me to duck several times and jumped twice, luckily there was no breeze so my skirt stayed in place.

Though I probably wouldn't care if it didn't stay in place.

But the Newspaper Club are idiots, specifically Komatsuzawa and he started ranting about something only to be shut up when the can hit him in the head _again_. That's just karma.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran off, I think we were playing kick the can again, and I was distinctly aware of Komatsuzawa muttering evilly under his breath from behind the tree I was hiding in. He hobbled away with the help of his sidekicks.

Kyoya stood up and watched them leave before beckoning the rest of us, minus Tamaki and Haruhi, to join him.

"Are you ready?" He asked us all and received nods of confirmation.

Komatsuzawa and the Newspaper Club were complete idiots, not because they were publishing shit, though, that probably contributed to it. No, they were idiots because they decided to try and sabotage Tamaki, and in turn harm all of us.

And I think it's very clear to everyone that _no one_ harms the Ouran High School Host Club.

When Komatsuzawa opened the doors to their clubroom he was very shocked at the sight of the twins and I perched on his desk forbodingly.

"So we were right all along," Kaoru started.

"You three." Komatsuzawa said viciously

Hikaru smirked, "I guess it was pretty obvious."

"The boss it the only one who hasn't caught on yet." Kaoru said, "He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself."

"I should warn you," Hikaru threatened, "if you threaten him there will be consequences."

Kaoru smirked, "Are you really ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members' families as your enemy?"

I'll admit, my boys can be _very_ intimidating.

Komatsuzawa looked scared, "I knew it! You're nothing but his lackys! He's holding his parents power over all of you!"

"That's not true," Mitsukuni said, Mori standing behind him as back up, "we don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents." he smiled calmly, "We love him. We all like being around him and that's why we all choose to be here."

I glared daggers at Komatsuzawa and I'm certain that if someone could die of fright then he'd be the first in a long, _long_ line, "It's a sentiment I'm sure you're unfamiliar with."

Kyoya was perched on some newspapers, "He may be a hopeless idiot but even so," he paused briefly, a fond smile on his face, as we all recalled when Tamaki asked us to join his club.

Even after my unorthodox initiation, Tamaki appeared to me privately after school in an abandoned corridor with the sunlight streaming through stained glass windows, and asked me to join the Host Club.

"You're an amazing girl, Genie-Senpai, I'd love to have you join the club." He said with a lovely smile.

I think every one of us fell slightly in love with Tamaki as he smiled at us.

"Well," the twins brought me back into the present, "what will you do?"

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?" Mitsukuni asked sweetly but I could hear the underlying threat beneath his honeyed words.

"You're all…" Komatsuzawa ground out, "It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!" He screeched in anger.

I barked out a harsh laugh, "What'll you write?! ' _Evangeline Archer is a bitch because she said no when I asked her out!_ '" The boys, aside from Kyoya all looked shocked at this, "Because you may as well fuck off then."

"Go ahead," Kyoya said, handing me the medical box, this was the bit I was most excited about, "although," he pushed the hidden compartment on the underside of the box I was holding and a little disk popped out, "What do you think we should do about this?"

It had recorded everything that had been going on in this room, including Komatsuzawa's threats.

"You see it's been here since yesterday," Kyoya continued, "and it recorded everything."

The other two members of the Newspaper Club looked terrified, begging Komatsuzawa to give up.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand," it was so sly but damn, Kyoya really knew how to undermine someone, "You would do well to remember that the Ootori Group and the Hitachiin Family alone earn enough stocks to remove your father as his position of president at the Komatsu Publishing Firm." Kyoya eyes slid over to me for a brief second, "And Archer Enterprises manage the land and buildings that you and your families live and work on."

"However," Kyoya said, "we would never do something like that, we are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different."

I grinned proudly at Kyoya, he's was always a good one. I had no doubt about that.

"Oh!" Kyoya said in mock surprise with a pleasant smile, "I've heard that Beatrice Archer is interested in running the Newspaper Club, in fact I'm sure with her input your sales would dramatically increase." Kyoya turned to me again, "What do you think, Genie?"

I smirked, "Beatrice is certainly capable of anything she puts her mind too. She could definitely help this club out."

Komatsuzawa was still kneeling on the floor when he looked up at me, "Your sister?"

"Let her in." I ordered, "Your revenue will go up."

He nodded his head in affirmation.

Kyoya looked to the rest of the Host Club, "Well then, we should go and find the other two."

* * *

We eventually found Tamaki and Haurhi.

"Where's the Newspaper Club?" Tamaki asked innocently.

The twins smiled, "They had to cancel, something came up."

Hikaru walked ahead with his twin, "They said they're going to start writing respectable articles,"

"So maybe they can get ahead without having to shut down." Kaoru finished.

"Really? That's good news." Tamaki said happily.

Mitsukuni grinned from atop Mori's shoulders, "Let's go back to the clubroom and eat some cake!"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

Tamaki grinned, "That does sound good. Cake! Cake! Cake!"

I didn't even realise that the roses of Ouran's maze were in all of our colours until I passed them all.

"Kyoya-senpai? I was wondering…" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya hummed in acknowledgement."

"Are the Suoh Family really that big of a deal around here?" I frowned, did Haruhi not know? How could she not know?

"Well, the foundation of their business lies in corporate finance, but they do have some extensive real estate as well." He explained.

"Yeah," I pitched in, "that's why I moved here, Archer Enterprises and Suoh Enterprises are partners." I passed by one of the rare green roses, my rose according to Host Club rules.

"You've heard of the Royal Grant Hotel and the Ooto Theatre, they also have a hand in other things like school management for example." Kyoya said.

"I didn't know that," Haruhi said, "which school?"

Kyoya and I stopped walking, she really didn't know? Haruhi looked back to us expectantly.

"Why, Ouran Academy." Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked shocked as Kyoya and I started walking again.

"You've been here long enough that you should know what the name of the Board's Chairman is." He continued, "You know, if you think about it, you're able to attend school here because of the financial aid you receive from Tamaki's family. You should be grateful to them."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, gaining the shocked girl's attention, "Hurry up or we're going to leave you! I would hate for you to end up lost again!"

Haruhi was still in shock.

* * *

"So," I said, placing the dirty dishes of the day in the sink, "this was a rather eventful day."

Mitsukuni grinned, eating more cake, "Yeah! I'm glad that Tama-chan is happy."

"So long as he remains in the dark about the Newspaper Club's attempt at sabotage." I said as I started to wash the plates.

The little blond hummed in response, finishing his slice of cake, coincidentally the last slice that was available.

We were silent for a time, I looked out the window as I washed the dishes. Early summer's rain had decided to grace us with its presence as it hit the window glass and raced down the pane, knocking against another drops of water that dared get in its way. I'd always liked rain.

"Evie?" Mitsukuni asked hesitantly, and I could tell by his use of my personal nickname that he wanted to discuss something important.

"Mitsu?" I replied.

His eyes shifted away slightly before returning to me, "About the other night…" Ah so he wanted to talk about stuff.

"You don't regret it do you?" I asked, attempting to mask my worry.

"No!" Mitsukuni jumped off the counter, his hands held out and eyebrows drawn down, he was clearly very shocked by what I said, "I don't regret any of it."

I smiled in relief, "Good, I don't regret it either."

He hopped back onto the counter just as I started to dry my hands with the kitchen towl we kept in here. Why did a music room even _have_ a kitchen?

Mitsukuni was smiling gently again, watching me dry the dishes and put them away in the cupboards.

"If you don't regret it…" he trailed of slightly before gaining more confidence, "can we…do it again?"

I grinned at him and swayed my hips as I stalked towards the short blond boy, still perched on the counter, and I placed my hands on either side of his thighs. I leaned forward, my face so close to his that I could taste the cake on his breath on my tongue.

My eyes were half-lidded, watching Mitsukuni who was gazing right back at me.

"We can certainly do it again." I said, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

The affect was instantaneous as Mitsukuni launched himself at me, little hands wrapping in my longue hair as he pushed his lips against mine and snaked his tongue inside of my mouth. I moaned, quickly followed by Mitsukuni's own moan, as we kissed heatedly, my arms wrapping around his little body and pulling him tightly against me.

He squeaked as my fingers danced along the knobs of his spine, caressing his clothed skin. I slowly made my way to the buttons of his blazer before pulling my mouth away.

There was a string of saliva connecting our mouths together and Mitsukuni's face was a brilliant shade of red and his lips were kiss-swollen and wet. I grinned breathily.

"Can I?" I whispered, gesturing to Mitsukuni's blazer.

He nodded hastily, unwrapping his arms from around my neck in favour of shaking his blazer off, he also undid a few of his shirt buttons, his tie thrown to the ground next to his blazer.

I grinned and kissed his lips delicately before gently leading kisses away from his lips and along his jawline. Occasionally nipping at his skin, I made my way down to his neck and started suckling on his skin.

He tasted sweet; a mix of cake residue, his strawberry scented body wash, a little bit of sweat, and finally, something that was _distinctly_ Mistukuni Haninozuka. It was addicting, I loved his scent and his taste and wished to never be without it.

"Evie…" he moaned as I found his sweet spot and started sucking harshly. He was definitely going to have a hickey by the end of our session.

His hands found my hair again and he started tugging it gently, delicately twisting the golden curls in his little fists. Though he was delicate and gentle, I was very aware of the strength that Mitsukuni was capable of, even if he would never execute it on me I could feel the muscles rippling beneath his school shirt as I rid him of all of his buttons.

I pushed his shirt down to his elbows, giving me free access to his hairless chest and collarbone.

My lips attached themselves once more to his skin and I started nibbling his collarbone, Mitsukuni moaned and pulled me against him some more. Hips to hips, I could feel something hard poking me in the abdomen.

I chuckled, moving my lips back Mitsukuni's so I could continue kissing him, and I delicately dragged by fingers down his chest and abdomen, occasionally stopping to pay special attention to a certain spot. Mitsukuni moaned loudly and I quickly silenced him by putting my tongue in his mouth.

The others were just outside the door and Ouran Academy isn't exactly soundproof.

As if they could almost hear my thoughts, we were interrupting by a loud knock on the door, God knows why whoever knocked didn't just walk in, I mean, we were in a _kitchen_.

Mitsukuni and I pulled apart, breathless.

"Later?" I asked breathily.

He grinned, "Later." And kissed my lips gently before hopping of the counter and putting his shirt and blazer on, his tie hanging out of his back pocket.

I grinned, patting down my hair and following Mitsukuni out of the kitchen.


End file.
